Eu Quero Você
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Bella ama James, que descobre um amor por Tania que era amante de Edward. Bem confuso não. Casais trocados, novos amores, desejos falando mais alto. Uma historia de amor e paixão, onde os amores que pareciam para sempre em um piscar de olhos descobrem que tudo não passava de desejo e o amor estava onde menos se esperava.
1. Prólogo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

**1860**

**E**la entrou no quarto e sentiu asco ao ver o homem robusto que era travado em uma cama. Ainda tinha os mesmos olhos verdes e o cabelo loiro, mais seu rosto estava velho e cansado.

Ele sorriu ao vê-la, ela lhe devolveu o sorriso, mais por dentro tinha vontade de gritar.

Por quanto mais podia agüentar.

Sempre achara que se casando com o belo conde Edward

Masen sua vida seria perfeita, ele era um nobre, era bonito, e todas as mulheres o queriam.

Mais ele fora prometido a ela, e talvez sua vida fosse perfeita se a outra não estivesse cravada no coração dele.

Sim embora ele não falasse nela, durante os 26 anos de casamento, vira ele se afogar na bebida e em jogos. Tudo para esquecer a vadia.

Ele a tinha a mais bela mulher de toda a pequena cidade de Forks, filha de nobres ricos, tinha olhos azuis e cabelos vermelhos, corpo bem feito e mesmo aos 43 anos ainda era bela. Mais ele ainda pensava na aldeã de olhos verdes e cabelos bronze.

Elizabeth.

O nome lhe fazia sentir náuseas, talvez fosse feliz se a odiosa mulher não existisse. E para piorar tinha uma mancha em sua vida que lhe acompanhava para sempre.

O filho bastardo.

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando ele levantou a mão em sua direção. Sorriu mais uma vez sentindo ânsia e segurou a mão daquele que em breve partiria seu falecido marido.

-Não se esforce querido. – ele sorriu e apertou a mão dela

-Estou bem Victoria.

-Edward meu bem. Por queria tanto me ver? – o homem suspirou e segurou a mão dela com mais força como se sem o contato a vida o deixasse antes que pudesse falar.

-Quero lhe pedir algo. – ela arqueou uma fina sobrancelha, o que o velho ainda queria dela.

-Diga meu querido se puder fazer.

-Sei que esse assunto te perturba. Mais já está tudo acertado. E preciso de que você de continuidade. Não poderei fazer mais o que tanto anseio.

-O que anseia meu marido? – a confusão era clara nós belos olhos azuis de Victoria.

-Que meu filho tenha meu nome. – ela fez um gesto com a mão, o homem estava claramente louco.

-Seu filho já tem seu nome.

-Me refiro ao outro. – ela empalideceu

-Como ousa, não pode estar falando serio.

-Creio que sim Victoria. É um direito dele ter meu nome.

-Mais por que agora? – ela tentava elucidar o homem que um dia achou que amava como estava equivocada.

-Não é uma decisão precipitada Victoria. Há muitos anos desejo isso. – ela balançava a cabeça com pesar não podia estar falando serio.

-Sabe o que isso provocaria. Como espera que James... – ele não a deixou terminar, com a outra mão puxou um envelope que guardava embaixo do travesseiro.

Victoria segurou o papel que ele entregava as letras JAMES em negrito, ela o apertou na mão livre.

-O que isso significa?

-Estou explicando a James, o porquê de minhas decisões. – ela respirou fundo.

-Eu não concordo com isso. – sua frustração era clara, mais ele ignorou.

-É meu ultimo pedido Victoria, não pode fazer isso por seu marido. E um direito dele ter meu nome.

-Mais e seu filho, que sempre esteve ao seu lado. Não vai ter direito a sua herança?

-Eu tenho o suficiente para os dois.

-Mais James ficara com menos.

-James não se importara. Ele tem um bom coração. Entendera meus motivos. – ela negou e tentou soltar a mão dele, mais para um moribundo ele parecia bastante forte.

-Prometa Victoria, prometa que seguira com o processo para dar meu nome a Edward, Carlisle já tem tudo pronto só precisa da assinatura de Edward e a sua. – ela continuava tentando se soltar dele

-Querido seja racional.

-Preciso de sua promessa mulher. Sem ela não poderei partir em paz.

Ela por fim assentiu. Como se isso fosse o suficiente para ele, ele soltou a mão dela e fechou os olhos.

A porta se abriu abruptamente e o jovem loiro de olhos tão azuis quanto os dela, se ajoelhou em frente à cama.

-Cheguei tarde? – ela assentiu

-Sinto-o muito meu filho. – James segurou a mão da mãe e sorriu tristemente

-Pelo menos ele não sofrera mais de dor. – ela assentiu mais uma vez e fez menção de se levantar mais James a deteve.

-Ele... Ele... Não disse nada para mi? – ela apertou a cata em sua mão e escondeu atrás de suas grandes saias.

-Só que te amava meu filho. – James soltou a mão da mãe e colocou um lençol sobre seu pai.

Victoria saiu a passos rápidos daquele quarto, que lhe dava arrepios. Ele se fora finalmente se fora. Seu pedido ainda ecoando em sua mente, a carta queimando em sua mão como a lembrança cruel do que ela escondia em seu intimo.

Entrou em seu quarto e olhou para a lareira, o fogo crepitava e sua mão coçou, mais era como se uma força a obrigava a não fazer o que se passava em sua mente.

Olhou mais uma vez para o fogo e praguejou baixinho. Abriu a gaveta de seu criado e colocou a carta e trancou com chave ao lado de seu remédio de pressão.

Pegou uma folha de papel e escreveu um pequeno bilhete. Não deixaria seu filho desamparado. Ainda mais pelo filho da outra.

Da mulher que sempre assombrara seus dias de casada.

Nunca a permitindo ser plenamente feliz.

Assim que terminou de escrever, chamou sua criada.

-Mande entregar para o Dr. Cullen. E diga que meu marido não necessita mais dos serviços dele.

A criada saiu e Victoria sorriu sombriamente.

A sombra daquela mulher e de seu filho bastardo nunca mais atrapalharia sua família.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_Capitulo Um_**

**E**le olhava para o belo corpo nu dela e o desejo voltava a crescer dentro dele. Já tivera muitas mulheres, mais Tânia Swan era sua perdição. Enfrentaria tudo por ela.

Os cabelos loiros arruivados caiam em cascatas pelas costas nuas e sua pele alva e macia lhe acendiam o desejo. Os belos olhos azuis lhe faziam arder e as feições delicadas e curvas perfeitas lhe atraiam cada vez mais.

Ela sorriu diante de seu olhar e se deitou sobre ele.

-O que tanto pensas? – ele acariciou as costas nuas

-Em como a desejo nesse momento. – ela riu alto, ele adorava sua risada despojada e alta sem se importar com as frescuras da alta sociedade.

-Acabamos de nos amarmos e não está cansado.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente e a jogou na cama ficando sobre ela. Passou a língua pelo vão entre os seios e ela gemeu.

-Nunca me canso de te amar.

-Está tão fogoso meu homem diabo. – ele arqueou sua sobrancelha, divertido, e ela voltou a rir.

-Sou um homem diabo?

-Não é assim que seus marujos o chamam. Edward do Diabo. Já que é um homem sem nome e diabólico. – ele fez uma careta e a soltou

-É só um apelido, dos tempos de pirata.

-Pirata, a palavra me excita. – ele voltou a deitar sobre ela e agarrou seus pulsos sobre a cabeça.

-Quer que te leve ao inferno.

-Oh, me leve aonde quiser. – ele sorriu e a beijou com paixão e desejo.

Tânia gemeu na boca dele, ele era quente e um amante insaciável, era um deus sua pele alva e seus músculos duros e perfeitos, os olhos verdes ardentes o cabelo bronze tão diferente.

Tudo nele era excitante.

Edward do Diabo. O homem era sexo sobre pernas.

O nome foi adquirido por ser um bastardo, não reconhecido pelo pai. A mãe morreu jovem e ele se juntou a contrabandista aos 14 anos, piratas era isso que ele era. Juntou dinheiro a sua vida toda e agora já tinha sua frota de navios.

Aos 26 anos era rico, era só por esse motivo que a tinha em sua cama.

Ele não era mais um pirata. Era um negociante honesto, seus navios eram usados para vender mercadoria e transporte.

Ela não sabia o que o fez mudar, de homem mal, para bom moço.

Mais há nela pouco importava.

Com um ultimo gemido ele saiu de dentro de dela e a viu se levantar. Sem pudor ou vergonha, Tânia começou a colocar as roupas diante de Edward.

-Nós vemos amanha?

-Infelizmente não.

-Quando então. – ele se levantou e ela olhou seu corpo nu sem constrangimento, ele sorriu e a enlaçou pela cintura

-Edward eu vou partir. – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas confuso e a soltou.

-Partir, para onde?

-Minha casa. Minha mãe exige minha presença. Eu já me demoro em Paris há um ano, não posso protelar mais.

-Por que não fica comigo?

-Oh, querido que convite tentador. Mais o que desejo você não pode me dar. – ele afastou dela e vestiu as calças **(N/a: Que pena).**

-Não sou nada para você não é Tânia. Só sirvo para lhe dar prazer?

-Sabe que te amo não é? Mais eu quero mais Edward.

-O que mais?

-Casamento. Minha mãe ficou muito fragilizada depois da morte de meu pai. Se me juntar a um bastardo ela morrera. – ela viu a expressão de tristeza e dor passar pelos olhos dele e o abraçou.

Ele se separou dela com raiva.

Nunca o deixavam esquecer. A todo o momento vinha lhe jogar na cara quem era. Ora um patrão, ora um negociante, nem a mulher que amava deixava de lembrá-lo que não passava de um bastardo.

-Não fique assim carinho.

-Não espera de você Tânia. De todos menos de você. – ela mordeu o lábio e o abraçou mais uma vez.

-Sabe que o amo. Mais minha mãe é muito importante para mim. Meus deveres com ela são mais importantes.

Ele assentiu com pesar. Sua mãe também fora tudo para ele. Por ela teria desistido de qualquer mulher se lhe pedisse.

Ele a beijou com paixão e a deixou sair de seu quarto.

Sentou em frente à pequena escrivaninha que havia no extremo do quarto e escreveu uma carta. Estava na hora de fazer uma visita a seu padrinho.

Tânia pegou o carro de aluguel, com pesar. Deixar seu adorado Edward era difícil. Mais ele não podia lhe dar o que queria.

E ela queria um nome.

Não queria ser conhecida como a esposa do bastardo. A senhora Edward do Diabo, riu de seu pensamento.

Edward era tudo que podia querer em um homem. Mais no final das contas não passava de um Zé ninguém.

E mesmo que o amasse nunca seria a Sra. Zé Ninguém.

Isabella leu com alegria a carta de sua irmã. Fazia um ano que não via Tânia e sua mãe estava tão abatida que a chegada de Tânia por certo a alegraria.

Entrou em casa apresada, sua longas saias de seu vestido amarelo fazendo um doce farfalhar enquanto atravessava a cozinha e encontrou sua mãe sentada na pequena sala bordando.

Renée com seus belos olhos azul, e seus cabelos loiros arruivados presos em um coque elegante, sorriu ao ver sua Bella entrar, sua pele alva e seus olhos e cabelos chocolates que lembravam tanto seu querido Charlie.

-Por que tanta afobação querida.

-Carta de Tânia mamãe. Ela volta amanha. – Renée sorriu radiante sua filha voltaria. Depois da perda de seu marido que sofreu um ataque do coração nada mais a animava.

Mais sua bela filha estaria de novo em casa e com Tânia tudo melhoraria era um pressentimento.

Ela pegou a carta de Bel La e releu as letras caprichosas de Tânia. Ela dizia que sentia saudades e que logo voltaria, e não partiria mais.

-Não é maravilhoso mamãe? Seremos uma família de novo.

-Sim querida. Agora só falta James pedir sua mão e minha felicidade estará completa.

Bella ruborizou-se e sorriu.

-Acha que ele me pedira?

-Tenho certeza querida. Ele a ama.

Bella sentiu seu peito se inflar de felicidade. Seu sonho era se casar com James Masen desde pequena, quando o via pela vila a cavalgar com o conde Masen.

Seu pai e conde Masen eram grandes amigos e sempre ficavam conversando horas a fio e ela ficava brincando com James.

Tânia nunca estava presente e intimamente Bella sentia-se feliz por isso. Mesmo amando a irmã sabia que não chegava aos pés de Tânia quando se tratava de beleza.

Tânia era linda e ela apenas comum. Mais James a amava já havia lhe dito e só esperava o luto de seu pai passar para lhe pedir formalmente.

Entre eles, ele já havia lhe declarado seu desejo de se casar com ela.

Ela sentiu um aperto em seu peito. Como se uma sombra dominasse seu coração e o ciúme a dominasse, e se quando.

James visse Tânia se esquecesse dela.

Não, não seu James, ele a amava, seu coração lhe pertencia assim como o seu pertencia ao dele.

Olhou para a mãe que sorria e se envergonhou de seus pensamentos. Nada estragaria sua felicidade. James a amava por certo e Tânia voltaria para casa.

Sua felicidade estava completa.

Bel La correu ate o jardim e sorriu ao vê-lo desmontando o belo garanhão branco. Como um príncipe de contos de fadas com seu cabelo loiro curto e os olhos azuis brilhantes e o porte forte ereto.

Ele sorriu para ela e se aproximou a passos rápidos beijando sua mão em seguida.

-Esta a cada dia mais bonita Srta. Swan – ela fez uma careta e ele riu. – Bella.

-Você também James.

-Esta mais radiante hoje. A algum motivo em especial? – ele tomou seu braço e se pós a caminhar pelo jardim em frente à casa dos Swan.

A casa dos Swan era simples, era um sobrado de dois andares bem espaçoso toda branca com janelas e portas azuis.

Charlie Swan era um fazendeiro criador de gado da região e nunca gostara de ostentação, sua maior preocupação era com sua família. Queria dar o melhor para suas duas filhas.

Por isso deixou que Tania estudasse em Paris como era seu desejo e Bella preferiu permanecer em Forks, cuidando da fazenda com seu pai.

Mais sua morte trouxe responsabilidades e Bella por ter sempre acompanhado o pai, sabia muito bem como tocar a fazenda.

Mais ela não via isso como trabalho, amava dar continuidade ao trabalho de seu pai e sabia que James a ajudaria depois de casados.

-Minha irmã chega hoje.

-Oh, então conhecerei a Srta. Tania?

-Sim.

-Não acha curioso, que em todos esses anos nunca conheci sua irmã? – Bella sorriu

-Por certo que é.

Eles continuaram caminhando e fazendo planos para o futuro, onde morariam e quantos filhos teriam. Bella sonhava em ter muitos e que todos se pareceriam com ele. Já James desejava ter lindas meninas com os olhos chocolates de Bella.

-E como vai sua mãe? – ela perguntou enquanto ele a ajudava a sentar em frente à varanda da casa

-Bem, ela se faz de forte. Mais sei que por dentro é quem mais sofre.

-Deve ser horrível, eu imagino que se você morresse eu não veria mais razão para viver. – ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e beijou suas bochechas coradas

-Nunca diga isso meu amor, eu nunca a deixarei. – ela sorriu e James se aproximou para beijá-la mais o barulho do couxe os fez se separar.

O couxe grande e apinhado de malas parou na entrada da casa, e o condutor saiu para ajudar a elegante dama a sair.

Ela estava usando um belo vestido florido e um chapéu de passeio, seus olhos azuis brilhavam e uma mecha loira caia de seu coque.

James e Bella se levantaram para receber a elegante jovem e Bella correu até a irmã a abraçando.

-Quantas saudades irmã.

-Bella esta tão bonita.

-Olha quem fala. Parece uma dama da alta sociedade.

James se aproximou para conhecer a sua futura cunhada e congelou ao ver os belos olhos azuis.

Tania sorriu para o jovem garboso e ambos se olharam por longos minutos.

Ao ver sua irmã e James se olhando, Bella sentiu que todos os seus medos tinham fundamento. Afinal que homem podia preteri-la quando sua irmã estava presente.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_Capitulo Dois_**

**E**dward desembarcou de seu navio e caminhou pelas ruas da cidade natal de sua falecida mãe. Não se sentiu nem um pouco de alegria ao atravessar as ruas, em que já estivera quando pequeno.

Caminhou em passadas largas querendo chegar logo ao seu destino. Talvez se conseguisse fazer o que desejava, seu futuro poderia ser feliz afinal.

Não gostava de ter de contar com o infeliz para isso. Mais se era o único modo de ter Tania, iria a até o fim.

Avistou a casa de tijolos marrons, de dois andares e por um minuto um sorriso atravessou seu rosto. O consultório e também casa do seu querido padrinho.

Bateu na porta e esperou ansioso. Fazia mais de cinco anos que não via o padrinho, mais nunca deixara de escrever a ele sobre sua vida, sempre vira o bom Dr. Carlisle Cullen como um pai.

Não passaram nem dois minutos e a porta se abriu, revelando o homem loiro de olhos ocres e sorriso amável. Edward não pode deixar de notar que ele não mudara nada, apenas algumas rugas que mostravam a idade, mais mesmo assim continuava o mesmo.

-Pois não, em que posso ajudá-lo? – Edward deu um meio sorriso

-Faz tanto tempo que não reconhece mais seu afilhado? – o sorriso amável se transformou em um sorriso aberto e de grande alegria.

-Mais não posso crer que você dispôs de algum tempo para visitar seu velho padrinho. – Edward riu bem humorado e abraçou Carlisle com alegria.

-Senti sua falta padrinho. – Carlisle abriu mais a porta o convidando a entrar e fechou a porta em seguida.

Assim que Edward estava devidamente sentado em uma poltrona da bela sala de Carlisle e sorvendo uma dose de uísque, Carlisle o questionou.

-Agora me diga o que trás a Forks. – ele sentou de frente a Edward.

-O conde me escreveu. – Carlisle fez uma careta quase imperceptível.

-Sim, eu lhe dei o endereço que você me passou.

-Imaginei. – Carlisle sorriu se desculpando.

-Perdoe-me Edward, mais achei que era certo o que ele pretendia. Reparar seu erro.

-Como se depois de todos esses anos sua culpa fosse amenizada.

-Não ameniza, mais é melhor que nada. – Edward fez um gesto de enfado.

-A questão é que agora me é conveniente a proposta dele.

-Oh Edward, talvez agora seja tarde. – Edward arqueou uma sombracelha em confusão.

-Ele mudou de idéia?

-Na verdade não, ele faleceu. – Edward riu sem humor

-Mesmo depois de morto ele volta a me desapontar.

-Edward...

-Não Carlisle, eu nunca precisei dele, e agora pouco me importa.

-Ele era seu pai Edward.

-Que pai. Você é meu pai Carlisle. Ele só usou minha mãe e casou com a condessa Victoria. Nunca fez nada nem por mim, nem por minha mãe e não sei por que me deixei acreditar que agora poderia contar com ele.

Carlisle se levantou e colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Edward. Ele sorriu fraco e apertou a mão de Carlisle.

-Me diga meu filho, por que era importante receber o nome do conde. Nunca se preocupou com isso.

-De fato, nunca me foi importante até conhecer uma mulher. – Carlisle riu e voltou a se sentar.

-Sempre uma mulher. O que não fazemos por elas.

-Sim, ela quer se casar, e eu só posso lhe dar isso se tiver um nome.

-Não sei o que lhe dizer Edward. O conde já tinha tudo pronto, só precisava da sua assinatura e a dele. Mais ele veio a falecer e logo seu corpo nem havia esfriado a condessa me mandou uma carta e mandou esquecer o assunto.

-Típico dela.

-Sim, eu sinto muito Edward.

-Não se preocupe padrinho. Não é a primeira vez que a vida me da uma rasteira. – Carlisle negou

-Mais não precisa ser assim.

-Como assim padrinho?

-Bem você não gosta de dizer que eu sou seu pai. E que tal se eu for mesmo? – a testa de Edward se enrugou

-Padrinho seja mais claro. – Carlisle sorriu e levantou se servindo de outra dose de uísque.

-Bem, sei que não sou seu pai, mais gostaria de sê-lo e se você concordar gostaria de lhe dar meu nome. – Edward deu um meio sorriso não acreditando no que ouvia.

-De verdade Carlisle, daria seu nome para mim?

-É só um nome Edward, sabe que em meu coração sempre o amei como um filho.

Edward caminhou até Carlisle e o abraçou, ele retribui com afeto, sempre amara Edward como filho.

-Então em breve será um Cullen.

-Me sentirei honrado em levar esse nome.

Ambos sorriram e colocaram as novidades em dia. Edward se sentia mais feliz, finalmente o futuro parecia lhe sorrir.

Talvez as coisas melhorassem a partir de agora.

Bella sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver o casal conversando de braços dados no jardim, ainda não podia acreditar que de uma hora para outra sua vida mudara tanto.

Vestiu seu chapéu e correu pela porta dos fundos, não podia ver mais, correu dali o mais rápido que pode.

Só havia um lugar para ir, onde ninguém a julgava nem a olhava com dó, ou pena, por ter sido abandonada.

Olhou para o estábulo, pensou em pegar um cavalo, mais preferiu caminhar, seu peito doía horrivelmente e tinha olheiras, pois não dormia direito.

Atravessou os grandes portões da fazenda e ainda podia ouvir a risada deles. Todos estavam felizes, sua mãe tinha sua filha querida de volta, Tania estava para se casar com o melhor partido da cidade e James se descobrira completamente apaixonado por Tania.

Somente ela sofria mais ninguém via, ninguém veria como ela sofria cada vez que James olhava para Tania como antes olhara para ela.

Guardaria sua dor para si. Sua mãe estava tão feliz que Tania iria ficar em Forks permanentemente, agora que iria se casar com James que sempre estava feliz.

Como poderia demonstrar sua tristeza diante dela que há tanto tempo sempre estava triste, como poderia acabar com a felicidade da irmã que estava de volta ao lar.

Segurou as lagrimas, enquanto caminhava ate a cidade, ainda ecoava em sua mente a hora exata em que todo seu mundo ruiu.

James mudara no minuto em que vira Tania. Não era mais amoroso com ela, sempre que vinha vê-la só conversava com Tania e sempre a excluía das conversas.

Quando James chegou com sua mãe em sua casa somente uma semana depois que Tania havia chegado. Ela pensara que ele iria pedir sua mão.

Mais não, ele pedira Tania e sua dor foi maior, quando nem Tania nem sua mãe pareceram surpresas, ficaram felizes e radiante com o pedido. A vontade de chorar estava maior, mais só tinha que segurar mais alguns minutos já estava chegando.

Depois do pedido oficial, tudo ficara pior, estavam sempre juntos, as declarações os sorrisos, tudo que devia ser dela eram para sua irmã. James conversara com ela no dia seguinte ao pedido.

Dissera que foi inevitável, ele se apaixonara, e não podia fugir do que sentia. Odiava tê-la magoado, mais seria mais doloroso para ambos se, se casassem sem amor.

Ela como uma boa filha e irmã dissera a ele que o entendia e se isso o fazia feliz ela entendia. Por dentro sentia como se rasgassem seu coração.

Só mais alguns passos dizia a si mesma, e poderia derramar as lagrimas traiçoeiras. Já podia ver a casa de dois andares e tijolos marrons.

A casa da única pessoa que a entendia e não a olhava com pena e a deixava chorar sem fazer perguntas ou tentar consolar o que era inconsolável.

A casa do Dr. Cullen, melhor amigo de seu pai e o via como um tio querido, assim que soube da noticia viera visitá-la e a deixara chorar sem falar nada, molhou a camisa do pobre

Carlisle e sentiu-se envergonhada.

Mais ele não se importara e dissera que sempre que estivesse muito difícil para vir vê-lo, ou só para molhar sua camisa. Já estava quase alcançando a porta e sentiu a primeira lagrima escorrer por sua face.

A limpou rápido e apertou o passo, entrou sem bater, pois desde aquele dia viera muitas outras vezes e ele sempre a abraçava e a deixava chorar.

Assim que se viu na sala sorriu com tristeza e deixou as lagrimas teimosas escorrerem, olhou em volta e parecia que Carlisle não estava, estranhou a porta estar aberta, ou talvez Carlisle já imaginasse que ela poderia precisar de um lugar para chorar em silencio.

Afundou em uma das confortáveis poltronas da bela sala e deixou a dor sair.

Edward saiu de seu quarto, ao ouvir a porta se abrir. Carlisle já voltara, ele disse que ia demorar pelo menos dois dias em Seattle vendo as papeladas para a mudança de nome.

Secou os cabelos e saiu do quarto sem vestir a camisa. Assim que alcançou a sala, sentiu o ar faltar, havia uma mulher sentada em uma poltrona e parecia estar chorando.

Sem pensar se aproximou e afagou os cabelos mogno e ela sem abrir os olhos encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Ele estremeceu ao senti-la tão próxima.

Ela chorava copiosamente e não conseguia dizer nada a não ser afagar os cabelos longos e macios. Depois de longos minutos ela se acalmou e levantou o rosto.

Edward sorriu diante da bela mulher a sua frente, ela tinha a pele alva e cremosa os olhos chocolates e as feições eram delicadas como uma boneca de porcelana.

A mulher piscou algumas vezes e olhou em volta como se procurasse alguém e olhou para ele e seu rosto atingiu um tom forte de vermelho. Ele não pode evitar o sorriso ao vê-la corada o que a deixava mais graciosa, creme e rosas era assim sua pele.

-On... Onde esta Carlisle? – ela mordeu o lábio e evitava olhá-lo e ele notou que estava sem camisa, sorriu maliciosamente e a viu corar mais ainda.

-Ele viajou, vai ficar fora uns dois dias.

-Oh – ela murmurou e seu lábio tremeu como se fosse chorar, Edward se aproximou dela

-A senhorita esta doente? Era muito importante vê-lo? – ela negou e caminhou em direção a porta mais ele a deteve segurando a mão dela.

O toque dela era morno e agradável e sentiu uma corrente elétrica passar por ele, mais ignorou. Ela parou sem olhá-lo.

-Não vá, se acalme primeiro. – ele a viu hesitar depois suspirar e sem soltar a mão dela a levou de volta ao sofá, ela se sentou sem olhar para ele.

-Vou colocar uma camisa, assim a senhorita poderá me olhar,

- viu o rosto dela corar de novo. – Não parta, por favor. – ele não esperou ela responder correu para seu quarto e vestiu uma camisa branca.

Não sabia por que, mais sentia tão protetor em relação à jovem, talvez por tê-la visto chorando, ou só por que ela parecia tão frágil que qualquer coisa poderia quebrá-la.

Voltou à sala em passos rápidos e ela continuava sentada, algumas lagrimas teimavam em cair por sua face. Sem se importar com as regras da sociedade ele se aproximou dela e secou as lagrimas com os polegares.

-Por que esta tão triste? – ela não se afastou do seu toque, como ele pensou que ela faria, sorriu e continuou secando suas lagrimas teimosas.

-Eu já irei só preciso...

-Fique o quanto precisar. A senhorita e amiga de meu padrinho?

-O senhor e afilhado de Carlisle? Não sabia que ele tinha um, ele sempre foi tão só.

-Somos uma família meio bicho do mato. – ela riu baixinho e Edward sorriu.

-Mais não me disse senhorita por que choras?

-São só alguns problemas que me afligem, mais já estou melhor.

-Tem certeza? – ela se afastou dele e se levantou Edward sentiu-se desapontado por tê-la afastada de si, mais ignorou novamente o que ela lhe causava.

-Sim devo ir.

-Eu lhe acompanharei.

-Não, já o incomodei de mais. – ele negou

-Não foi incomodo, ficarei chateado com a senhorita se não me deixar acompanhá-la. – ela sorriu e Edward sentiu seu coração bater mais forte o sorriso dela era lindo.

-Então aceitarei.

-Vou somente pegar meu casaco e vestir as botas. Não sai sem mim. – ela assentiu e Edward correu ate seu quarto.

Vestiu-se rapidamente e seguiu para a sala onde ela lhe esperava já de chapéu. Ele abriu a porta para ela e a fechou logo que saiu e lhe estendeu o braço.

-Qual o seu nome senhorita? – ela riu baixinho

-Bella, e o seu?

-Edward. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior e enlaçou seu braço com o dele.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_Capitulo Três_**

**B**ella estava surpresa que Carlisle tinha um afilhado, o medico nunca falava de seus familiares, todos achavam que ele era sozinho no mundo, mais pelo jeito não era o que parecia.

Ela enlaçou seu braço com o dele e sentiu seu coração bater rápido quando ele lhe sorriu, tinha que admitir que ele era lindo, o homem mais bonito que já vira.

Os olhos verdes o cabelo bronze o queixo largo e o nariz anguloso, e não pode deixar de corar ao lembrar-se do peito largo e forte assim como os braços musculosos.

-Não me disse por que estava triste? – se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz aveludada dele tão perto e sorriu sem graça.

-Se não me quer ver chorando novamente é melhor conversarmos sobre outra coisa. – ela o viu sorrir e sentiu seu coração bater com força de novo.

-Esta bem então o que uma bela jovem como você faz da vida? – ela riu

-Bem, eu cuido da fazenda da minha família. – ele arqueou uma sombracelha.

-Mais é tão jovem. – ela deu de ombros

-Meu pai faleceu a pouco e alguém tinha que fazer. E eu amo a fazenda.

-Mais você não tem irmão homens, nem um tio?

-Somos só eu, minha irmã e minha mãe. E como eu disse antes eu amo a fazenda, sempre quis aprender a cuidar dela, quando meu pai era vivo, ele me ensinou tudo. – ele sorriu

-Vejo que é determinada. E sua irmã é tão determinada como a senhorita? – ela fez uma careta e ele se perguntou o que tinha falado

-O que?

-Não gosto do senhorita. Chame-me de Bella. – ele sorriu

-Como quiser Bella.

-Agora me fale de você Edward. O que o jovem afilhado do Dr. Cullen faz da vida. – ele riu alto

-Não sei se devo dizer? – ela arqueou uma sombracelha exatamente como ele fez e Edward riu de novo.

-Esta bem, mais prometa não correr de mim?

-Prometido.

-Não vai nem pensar?

-Eu confio em você. – Edward sorriu

-Eu sou um ex-pirata. – Bella riu

-Esta me gozando não é?

-Nunca mentiria para você. – ele não soube por que havia dito isso, mais sabia que era verdade.

-Esta bem, mais você não se parece em nada com um pirata.

-Ex-pirata. – ele corrigiu a fazendo rir

-Oh desculpe, ex-pirata.

-Por quê? Como um pirata deve parecer?

-Bem, você não tem gancho, nem tapa olho...

-Nem perna de pau – ela riu

-Sim nada disso.

-Vou lhe contar um segredo. Os piratas nada tem a ver com os livros.

-Realmente, se todos forem como você, ser raptada por um pirata não seria de todo mal. – Edward sorriu torto

-Gostaria de ser reptada Bella? – ela sorriu fraco e sem perceber apertou o braço dele com força

-Não seria tão ruim – ela murmurou e ele notou seu olhar triste.

Edward não sabia o que tinha com essa bela jovem, mais fosse o que fosse ela estava destruída, precisando de proteção e se pudesse a protegeria.

-Estamos quase chegando. – ela apontou para um grande portão mais distante com um grande "S".

-Me diga Edward, você tinha um nome pirata. – ele rolou os olhos.

-Imagino que você deve pensar que me chamava barba ruiva.

– ela riu e ele se sentiu feliz por fazê-la rir

-Algo assim. – ela admitiu, o fazendo sorrir torto

-Tudo bem, eu tinha um apelido. – ela ficou animada como uma criança e ele riu

-Me conte? – ele deu um longo suspiro imaginando ela se afastando dele como as damas sempre faziam

-Edward do Diabo. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força e o olhou por alguns minutos.

-E a uma senhora Diabo? – Edward riu alto e continuou a caminhar

-Infelizmente ainda não. – ela sorriu maliciosa

-Então já tem em vista uma.

-Talvez. Hei você esta muito saidinha. – ela sorriu

-Devo lhe confessar que há tempos não me divirto. Você hoje foi um anjo em meu caminho.

-Sempre que precisar.

-Vai ficar na cidade?

-Por algum tempo sim. – ela sorriu animada

-Oh que ótimo, poderemos nós ver mais vezes.

-Eu gostaria Bella.

Bella empurrou o grande portão, mais não entrou, olhou em volta para ver se ele ainda estava ali. Edward notou que ela hesitava e segurou a mão dela.

-O que houve Bella?

-Estava verificando se alguém que não desejo ver esta ai.

-Quem um possível namorado? – por algum motivo Edward sentiu raiva ao imaginar outro homem com ela. Afastou os pensamentos e esperou pela resposta.

-Meu ex-noivo. – ela disse tão baixinho que ele pensou ter ouvido mal.

-Você terminou com ele e agora ele te persegue? – ela negou

-Não ele me largou, e esta noivo de minha irmã. – ele viu uma lagrima descer pela face dela e seu peito se apertou. Sem pensar em nada a aconchegou contra seu peito e sentiu as pequenas mãozinhas apertarem sua camisa e as lagrimas quentes em seu peito.

Agora tudo fazia sentido, por isso ela ia à casa de Carlisle para chorar, como chorar em casa quando sua rival é sua própria irmã.

Ele beijou os cabelos dela e o cheiro de morangos o fez suspirar, ela era tão doce e sentia que poderia se apaixonar por ela, desejava beijar lhe os lábios róseos e prometer protegê-la de tudo que a fazia sofrer.

Estava tão concentrado no cheiro e no calor dela que não notou, a jovem de cabelos loiro arruivados se aproximando deles.

Bella levantou o rosto e sorriu tristemente para Edward, ele afagou a bochecha corada dela e sorriu, seus dedos acariciaram os lábios macios, secou as lagrimas com os polegares.

Seu rosto estava tão próximo ao dê-la que se, se curvasse só mais um pouco podia beijá-la e sentir que gosto ela teria, seria tão doce quanto seu cheiro.

-Edward? – a voz muito conhecida de ambos fez com que eles se soltassem e olhassem para a mulher que estava cada vez mais perto.

Edward continuava segurando a mão de Bella, e ele notou a careta que Tania fez ao vê-los de mão dadas, mais não soltou a mão dela. Algo lhe dizia que se, separasse dela ela não suportaria.

-Edward o que faz aqui? – a voz de Tania estava próxima e ela olhava feio para Bella que se encolhia diante da irmã.

-Tania te pergunto o mesmo?

-É a minha casa.

-Você a conhece Edward? – Bella perguntou baixinho e ele assentiu

-Sim nós conhecemos em Paris.

-Bella mamãe esta preocupada com você. Já ia pedir a James que a procurasse. – Bella apertou a mão de Edward com força.

-Ele ainda esta ai?

-Claro que sim.

-Diga à mamãe que estou bem, vou ver os cavalos. – ela se virou para Edward que a olhava confuso.

-Sua irmã é Tania?

-Sim, Edward podemos nós ver depois, eu tenho que ir.

Preciso... – ela não terminou e ele compreendeu, queria se esconder do ex-noivo. Sem notar ele afagou a bochecha dela

-Não precisa se explicar. Sabe aonde ir quando precisar de mim não é? – ela sorriu animada e assentiu

-Obrigada, gostei muito de conhecê-lo. Na próxima tem que vir tomar um chã comigo. – ele riu e notou que Tania estava impaciente.

Bella se afastou deles, sem se despedir da irmã e correu para os estábulos passando o mais longe da casa. Edward a viu se afastar e depois olhou para Tania.

-Então conseguiu um marido?

-Edward querido, aconteceu... – ele não a deixou terminar, perguntando o que mais o afligia.

-Você o ama? – ela o olhava nós olhos.

-Sim.

-Entendo. Nunca me amou não é Tania?

-Edward o que tivemos foi maravilhoso. Mais foi só coisa de momento. O que você esperava que eu me cassasse com você?

-Sim fui ingênuo a esse ponto. – ela se aproximou dele e ele afastou um passo

-Edward, eu lhe disse minha mãe estava mal e eu tinha que lhe dar orgulho.

-E roubar o noivo de sua irmã deu muito orgulho a sua mãe.

-Ela estava se queixando com você? – ele sorriu sem humor

-Ela é muito boa para isso Tania.

-Já esta defendendo a mosca morta da Bella.

-Sabe Tania pensando bem ainda bem que lhe conheci antes de saber a verdade.

-Que verdade?

-Que você não passa de uma interesseira. Mais me diga uma coisa, como seu noivinho vai reagir a uma noiva usada, ou ele já usou você também? – Tania bufou e tentou lhe dar um tapa mais ele segurou seu pulso.

-Não ouse Tania.

-Sabe Edward, meu noivinho é tudo o que você não é. – ele sorriu

-O que ele é rico, isso eu também sou, ou ele é melhor na cama do que eu? – ela negou

-Ele é um Masen. – Edward a soltou e deu um passo para trás, sentia como se ela o tivesse esbofeteado

-Masen você disse? – ela sorriu vitoriosa

-Oh sim, eu mal acreditei que minha irmãzinha estava preste a se casar com seu meio irmão. Mais como a vida é cheia de surpresas ele se apaixonou por mim e eu estou apaixonada por um dos homens mais ricos... – ele não esperou ela terminar se afastou a passos rápidos, daquela que um dia foi seu amor.

Bella entrou em casa já estava escuro, correu para seu quarto, sem falar com ninguém. Estava cada vez mais difícil suportar,

Falar com qualquer um, esconder o que ia ao coração era muito doloroso.

Abriu a porta de seu quarto e se assustou ao ver Tania sentada em sua cama, parecia nervosa e Bella sorriu.

-Tania deseja algo?

-Quero que fique longe de Edward. – Bella estranhou a atitude da irmã.

-Diz isso por ele ter sido pirata? – Tania sorriu sarcástica.

-Bella ele não é homem para você.

-E que tipo de homem é para mim Tania? – Tania podia sentir a dor na voz da irmã

-Bella querida, falo isso para seu bem. Edward é um devasso, dorme com varias mulheres sem se importar se são puras e nunca casa com elas.

-Ele fez isso com você Tania? – Tania a olhou em choque

-É claro que não Bella, nós só éramos conhecidos em Paris, eu nunca me relacionaria com um bastardo.

-Tania, que coisa para se dizer. Edward foi muito gentil comigo, não foi desrespeitador em nenhum momento.

-E aquele abraço?

-Ele estava me reconfortando.

-Você esta triste não é?

-Tania não precisa se preocupar eu estou bem. Diga-me como vai os preparativos. Seu vestido já esta pronto? – Tania sorriu animada

-Oh, Bella esta tão perfeito. A costureira vem amanha para os últimos retoques. O jantar de noivado já foi marcado. Você vai não é afinal é minha madrinha?

-Claro que sim. – Tania sorriu e deu boa noite a Bella.

Bella suspirou e foi ate o quarto de banho e tomou um banho demorado. Assim que saiu vestiu uma camisola e deitou em sua cama.

Passou a noite se revirando de um lado para outro. Teria que ir ate a casa de Carlisle, não poderia ver o vestido de noiva sem chorar.

Mais pelo menos veria Edward, e isso amenizava sua dor. Não sabia por que mais amenizava.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_Capitulo Quatro_**

**E**dward sentou na sala enquanto bebia uma dose de uísque, estava frustrado, ela mentira tudo com ela fora uma mentira. Cada beijo, cada toque, cada palavra.

Pelo menos descobrira antes de se casar com ela, imediatamente a imagem de Bella veio a sua mente. Bella era mulher para casar. Pura e doce.

Não mentia, nem traia.

Não sabia o que doía mais, se era as mentiras de Tania ou saber que seu meio irmão tem tudo que ele não pode ter. Se casar com a jovem que quiser, sem preocupações.

Pelo jeito James era tão repulsivo quanto o pai, trocando as mulheres como lhe provinha. Assim como conde Edward Masen trocou sua mãe Elizabeth pela condessa Victoria, James não se importou de trocar Bella por Tania.

Olhou pela janela e se viu torcendo para vê-la de novo. Será que ela viria. Já passara da hora do almoço e a esperança de vê-la batia forte nele.

Voltou a se sentar e bebeu outro gole de seu uísque. Fechou os olhos por um momento e se assustou quando a porta se abriu de repente. Lá estava ela, com um lindo vestido azul claro, os cabelos soltos sem o chapéu e seu rosto vermelho e molhado.

Aproximou-se dela e a abraçou, e para sua alegria ela não o afastou, ele a levou ate o sofá e a deixou molhar sua camisa.

Por incontáveis minutos ele só afagou os macios cabelos e as costas dela que se apertava contra ele como se ele fosse seu bote salva vidas no meio do mar. Sua única chance de se salvar.

Quando ela se acalmou ele secou algumas pequenas lagrimas com os polegares e sorriu torto, ela sorriu para ele e olhou horrorizada para a camisa dele que estava molhada.

Edward riu e se levantou tirando a camisa. Bella corou violentamente e ele riu baixo. Foi ate o quarto e vestiu outra camisa e voltou ela mantinha um lencinho no rosto secando as lagrimas.

-Esta bonita hoje. – ela riu alto e ele coçou a nuca sem entender

-Estou toda vermelha e chorei horrores em você e diz que estou bonita? – ele deu de ombros

-Para mim esta linda. – ela sorriu

-Esta bonito também. – ele sorriu torto

-Então o que aconteceu. Ele não fez nada com você não é? – ela negou e ele se sentou ao lado dela.

-Eu não o vejo desde o dia anterior ao pedido de casamento. Sempre o evito o máximo possível.

-Então por que esta tão triste? Tania?

-Ela estava provando o vestido. Sei que estou sendo infantil mais não pude ver sabe... – ele não a deixou terminar a abraçou e ela enlaçou os braços na cintura dele

-Não diga isso. Você é a mulher mais forte que eu conheço. – ela riu baixinho e levantou o rosto para ele

-Como posso ser forte se sempre estou chorando... – ele a beijou na testa

-Você a vê todos os dias e não a acusa, outra em seu lugar tinha matado a mulher.

-Como poderia é minha irmã.

-Mataria o sem vergonha. – ela voltou a rir

-Apesar de tudo eu sempre amei James desde pequena. – ele rolou os olhos

-Não importa, outra teria matado alguém. – ela sorriu

-Obrigada.

-Pelo que, por deixar você molhar minhas camisas. A lavadeira perguntou se eu tomei chuva ontem quando cheguei. – ela corou furiosamente e ele riu

-Estava brincando Bella.

-Eu sei. – ele sorriram e ele a soltou, Bella ficou desapontada, gostava de estar abraçada a ele.

-Minha irmã me falou sobre você.

-Mesmo? Aposto que não foram coisas boas?

-Acertou.

-E o que Tania disse? – Bella corou e olhou para o chão, Edward pegou o queixo dela com o polegar e o indicador a fazendo encará-lo.

-Bem, ela disse que...

-Eu sou um devasso, aproveitador de moças inocentes, um bastardo... – ela colocou a mão nós lábios dele o calando

-Não diga essas coisas. – ele beijou a mão dela e ela se afastou, corada

-Ela não mentiu Bella. Eu sou um ex-pirata.

-Se aproveitaria de mim? – ele arregalou os olhos

-Claro que não. – ela sorriu

-Eu sabia que você não era essas coisas. – ele rolou os olhos

-Bella eu nunca fui reconhecido pelo meu pai, e não sou nenhum santo sempre dormi com as mulheres. – ela deu de ombros

-Edward primeiro não estou te pedindo em casamento, - ele riu e ela continuou. – E segundo seu pai, é o errado, não deixe que a sociedade te taxe pelos erros dele. – ele sorriu torto

-Tem certeza de que é irmã de Tania? – ela riu

-Bem nunca ninguém comentou de um engano, então somos.

-Você não se parece em nada com ela.

-Sim ela muito mais bonita. – Edward rolou os olhos e voltou a segurar o queixo dela

-Bella eu te acho tão linda quanto Tania, até mais. Mais a que me refiro é em personalidade. Você é tão meiga e doce e boa.

-Mesmo que me acha tão bonita quanto Tania? – ela murmurou baixinho e ele riu

-Mais bonita do que ela eu devo dizer.

-Imagino que as mocinhas devem pular em sua cama com essa lábia. – ele riu

-Lembra que eu lhe disse ontem, nunca mentirei para você. Eu realmente a acho linda.

-Esta bem eu acredito, mais eu não vim aqui para isso.

-Veio para molhar minhas camisas.

-Também, mais vim para conversarmos.

-Sobre o que? – ela deu de ombros

-Qualquer coisa. Você disse que se eu precisasse você estaria aqui. – ele sorriu

-Eu disse não foi? – ela assentiu. – Então vamos dar um passeio.

-Esta bem. – ela mordeu o lábio e ele vestiu o casaco. Abriu a porta para ela e em seguida saiu estendendo o braço para ela.

-Quando Carlisle volta?

-Esta tão chato a minha companhia que esta me dispensando? – ela riu

-Não seja bobo. Só sinto falta dele, eu sempre o vi como um tio querido.

-Sim, não tem como não gostar de Carlisle. Acho que ele chega amanha.

-Por que Carlisle nunca falou de você?

-Na verdade foi a pedido meu. Tem haver com meu pai.

-Você sabe quem ele é?

-Sim, um poderoso que se achou bom demais para minha mãe.

-Odeio esse tipo de coisa.

-O que?

-Essa distinção como se as pessoas fossem só títulos. Somos todos iguais não devia haver essa diferença. – ele sorriu

-Com certeza você é mais bonita que Tania. Até sua alma é mais bonita que a dela. – ela sorriu

-Pare de me fazer elogios.

-Por quê?

-Me sinto constrangida.

-Então se acostume, vou fazer muito mais. – eles riram e pararam ao mesmo tempo.

Mais a frente os olhando com rancor estava à condessa Victoria Masen. Bella sentiu o seu coração rasgando novamente ao lembrar que até a condessa armou contra ela sem lhe dizer nada.

Edward sentiu ódio, a mulher que destruirá sua mãe estava somente a alguns passos dele, e não podia fazer nada. Eles continuaram andando e Bella sorriu para a condessa que a cumprimentou com sarcasmo.

-Vejo que meu filho fez bem em escolher a outra irmã. – Bella congelou horrorizada.

-O que a senhora disse? – perguntou Edward sentindo o sangue ferver.

-Que meu filho escolheu a irmã certa já que Bella anda com qualquer um. – Bella ofegou e Edward a apertou com força

-Vejo que a condessa não mudou muita coisa, ainda destila seu veneno por onde passa. – a condessa trincou os dentes e olhou para Bella.

-Por um momento cheguei a pensar que você era a esposa perfeita para meu filho, mais vejo que Tania veio em boa hora para nossas vidas. – Bella cravou as unhas no braço de Edward.

-Não devia falar do que não sabe condessa, talvez seu filho esteja fazendo um mal negocio no final das contas.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – ela estreitou os olhos em sua direção.

-Com o tempo a senhora vai perceber que não se deve jogar pedra em telhado de vidro.

Antes que a condessa pudesse responder Edward puxou Bella para longe da mulher que bufava de raiva. Eles caminharam em silencio por alguns minutos.

-Você esta bem. – ela assentiu. – Quer molhar minha camisa de novo. – ela riu enquanto acenava que sim e ele a abraçou.

Estavam longe da cidade em alguma parte do campo perto da fazenda dos Swan.

Edward sentou no chão e Bella o acompanhou enterrando seu rosto no peito dele. Estavam há algum tempo assim ate Bella levantar o rosto.

-Por que a condessa te odeia? – ele sorriu triste

-Por que o marido dela amava minha mãe. – Bella sentiu o ar faltar

-Você é filho do conde Masen? – ele afirmou

-Pode se dizer assim, mais ele nunca me tratou como tal, sempre teve preferência por seu filho legitimo. – ela podia ouvir a tristeza na voz dele.

-Quer molhar meu vestido. – ele riu alto

-Em outra oportunidade. – ela mordeu o lábio sorrindo de leve

-A oferta esta de pé. Sempre que precisar.

-Vou cobrar. – eles estavam tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro.

Edward desde Tania nunca se sentira tão atraído por uma mulher. Bella despertava desejos nele que nem Tania despertara. Ele queria beijá-la mais não podia magoá-la.

Queria tocá-la, mais só de pensar em vê-la triste consigo sentia dor, mais que tudo a vontade de protegê-la de tudo até de seus desejos era muito forte.

Mais agora tão próximo dos lábios dela seus temores pareciam bobos e podia sentir que ela também queria que ela também o desejava.

Seus lábios quase se tocando quando o trote do cavalo ecoou perto e eles se afastaram um pouco olhando em volta. Bella se encolheu ao ver o cavalheiro que montava o garanhão branco.

O homem de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis desmontou e a passos rápidos se aproximou deles, Edward e Bella se levantaram e sem perceber o que fazia Edward a enlaçou pela cintura.

-Bella este homem a esta incomodando?

-Não James ele é meu amigo. – Edward arqueou uma sombracelha então esse era seu meio irmão James.

-Tem certeza, de longe parecia que ele...

-Iria me beijar. – Bella continuou irritada

-Sim.

-E se fosse? – Edward reprimiu o riso, ao ver a expressão de choque de James

-Bella, não devia. Esse homem... – Bella o interrompeu

-Edward é meu amigo e qualquer homem que venha a fazer parte de minha vida não é da sua conta James, não mais. – James sorriu sem humor e olhou para Edward.

-Nós conhecemos?

-Não. Edward do Diabo. – James arregalou os olhos e Bella riu baixinho, Edward sorriu torto para ela e piscou

-Bella, que tipo de companhia você arrumou.

-Você vai ver Tania? – ele a olhou triste e assentiu

-Edward podemos voltar para sua casa?

-Claro Bella. – ela sorriu e Edward, lhe estendeu o braço que ela aceitou sorrindo e juntos partiram deixando James frustrado.

Desde que ele vira Tania sua vida não era mais a mesma. Ele não podia fugir do que sentia por ela. Era uma paixão que o consumia e quando estava com ela tudo era perfeito.

Seu sorriso, seus olhos sua doçura e inocência. Não era nada comparado ao que ele sentira por Bella, era forte e irresistível.

Ele necessitava dela para respirar. Mais quando eles não estavam juntos a culpa o consumia.

Ele sabia que magoara Bella, sua doce e pura Bella. Podia ver que ela escondia seus sentimentos sua dor para si. Nunca culpando Tania nem a ele, que merecia xingos e tapas, nuca lhe disse uma palavra grosseira.

Ate agora, quem era aquele homem, a quem ela quase o beijara e defendera com tal preocupação. E com aquele nome pavoroso, devia ser um bandido, devia avisar Tania e a Sra, Swan.

Bella estava entrando em um caminho perigoso e era seu dever protegê-la. Já que não pode como noivo, faria como cunhado.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_Capitulo Cinco_**

**-T**em certeza de que esta bem? – ela riu enquanto eles entravam na casa de Carlisle.

-Já disse que sim Edward.

-Mais não chorou. Você sempre chora.

-Nossa você deve ter uma impressão horrível de mim. – ele deu seu sorriso torto

-Claro que não Bella, mais senti falta da camisa molhada. – ela deu um tapa no ombro dele e ele riu

-Bobo.

Mal entraram na casa viram Carlisle olhando desconfiado de um para o outro.

-Carlisle – Edward sorriu e abraçou o padrinho

-Tio Carlisle – Bella o abraçou e ele a abraçou forte

-Querida, me perdoe esqueci-me de avisar que iria viajar. – ela sorriu e olhou para Edward

-Tudo bem seu sobrinho me emprestou o ombro dele.

-Oh querida, ainda esta difícil. – ela sorriu fraco

-Sabe que nem tanto. Edward tem me animado. Afinal não é todo dia que se conhece um ex-pirata. – Carlisle riu e Edward rolou os olhos.

-Vejo que se tornaram amigos. – ambos assentiram. – Isso é bom.

-Claro que é. – Bella falou sorrindo

-Mais isso é mesmo um sorriso? – Bella corou. – O que fez com ela Edward?

-Nada demais padrinho. E como foram as coisas?

-Esta tudo pronto. Vamos assinar os papeis e será meu filho. – Bella arqueou uma sombracelha confusa.

-Como assim filho? Achei que fosse afilhado? – Carlisle sorriu e sentou acompanhado deles

-Eu resolvi dar meu nome para Edward, assim ele pode ter uma vida normal. – Bella sorriu e segurou a mão de Edward.

-Que maravilha Edward. – ele sorriu e apertou a mão dela de leve.

-Então vamos assinar logo isso. – Carlisle sorriu e retirou alguns papeis de uma maleta.

-Acho que devo ir... – Bella começou a levantar mais Edward não soltou sua mão

-Nem pensar, eu a levarei depois.

-Mas Edward, talvez James ainda esteja em casa. – ele sorriu

-Sim, por isso mesmo eu a levarei, pode precisar de mim. – ela sorriu e voltou a se sentar.

Carlisle os olhava sorrindo e feliz por ver Bella um pouco mais alegre. Carlisle estendeu os papeis para Edward e uma caneta.

Edward assinou nós lugares onde era indicado e depois Carlisle fez o mesmo.

-Pronto agora é oficial é um Cullen. – Edward sorriu e abraçou Carlisle.

-Fez mais do que imagina pai. – Carlisle sorriu e olhou para Bella que sorria para eles.

-Posso dar os parabéns para seu novo filho. – Carlisle riu e Edward rolou os olhos.

Bella foi até ele e o abraçou, sentiu seu coração martelar no peito, abraçar Edward era extremamente agradável, era como estar protegida de todo o mal. Ela se soltou dele e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

Edward fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios macios em seu rosto, era quente e reconfortante tê-la tão próxima e a vontade de virar um pouco o rosto e beijá-la estava cada vez maior.

Ela se separou dele e foi em direção ao sofá, Carlisle sorriu e pegou três taças e serviu vinho para eles.

-Temos que comemorar. – todos brindaram e beberam, Bella tomou só um gole e se levantou.

-Eu devo ir.

-Eu a levo.

-Edward... – antes que ela pudesse falar ele já vestia o casaco e se despedia de Carlisle

-Sem, mas, vamos logo. – ela sorriu

-Até logo Carlisle.

Carlisle sorriu ao ver os dois de braços dados, talvez Bella não viesse vê-lo mais, pelo menos não para chorar. Talvez Edward estivesse curando a ferida que James fizera no coração de Bella.

-Você é muito cabeça dura. – ele a olhou indignado

-Eu? Por quê?

-Eu poderia vir sozinha e deve ser difícil para você ver James. – ele rolou os olhos.

-E para você não é difícil? – ela deu de ombros.

-Eu posso evitá-lo, mais você terá que enfrentá-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde.

-Ele não sabe quem eu sou Bella.

-Tem certeza?

-Claro a não ser os olhos eu me pareço com minha mãe. Não tenho quase nada do conde o que eu agradeço muito.

-Você deve ter sofrido muito não é. Crescer sem um pai.

-Sabe o que me fez sofrer, perder minha mãe. Meu pai não fez muita falta, sempre que precisávamos de algo, Carlisle sempre ajudava.

-Ele seria um bom pai. Pena que nunca teve família.

-Sim, Carlisle sempre me tratou como filho e não pude ter um pai melhor.

-Por que você e sua mãe não moravam com ele.

-Ela queria ficar longe daqui. Longe do conde. Mesmo ele tendo a trocado ela nunca o deixou de amar.

-Ela morreu do que?

-De febre.

-Sinto tanto. Quando meu pai morreu pensei que iria morrer também.

-Sei como é. Mais isso me fez mais forte. Prometi não deixar ninguém pisar em mim. No dia seguinte ao seu enterro Carlisle me chamou para morar com ele.

-Mais não podia ficar aqui e ver o homem que devia ser meu pai, paparicando seu filho legitimo e eu sendo um João ninguém. Então me desculpei com Carlisle e peguei o primeiro navio que precisava de ajudantes.

-Sabe é uma lastima, talvez fossemos amigos há anos se você tivesse vindo com Carlisle. – ele sorriu e parou já estavam em frente ao portão da fazenda.

-Sim, com certeza seriamos amigos. – Bella corou diante do olhar de Edward, ele não a olhava como um amigo, pelo menos não o tempo todo.

-Você quer entrar? – ela convidou

-Outro dia Bella. Eu não sei como seria ver Tania e James juntos. Talvez acabe molhando seu vestido. – ela sorriu

-Você teve um caso com Tania não foi? – ele assentiu sem olhar para ela.

-Eu sinto muito que ela o magoou. – ele a encarou

-Não me odeia por ter dormido com sua irmã?

-Edward eu conheço Tania, ela não é a jovem inocente que pinta para James. Sei que ela era mais sociável em Paris.

-É um jeito estranho de encarar as coisas. Mais posso lhe confessar que quando me envolvi com Tania ela não era mais pura. – Bella sorriu e segurou a mão dele

-Eu acredito em você Edward. Sei que sofre por ela estar casando com James. Foi por ela que desistiu de ser pirata não foi?

Ele permaneceu calado sem olhá-la. Ela sorriu e levou a mão de Edward aos lábios ele a olhou e sorriu torto.

-Foi por ela que aceitou o nome de Carlisle também não é?

-Você é muito observadora sabia. – ela sorriu

-Não fique assim, Tania não merece um homem como você. Agora você tem um nome e é rico. Pode encontrar uma mulher que o ame de verdade.

-Sim agora eu poderia não é. – ele olhou para Bella que sorria para ele sem soltar sua mão e uma esperança se acendeu dentro dele.

Sim agora ele era um homem respeitável, era rico e tinha um nome. Podia se casar com uma jovem de boa família que gostasse dele.

Mais a única jovem que lhe vinha à mente estava na sua frente. Era a única em quem sabia que podia confiar e compartilhar a vida de casado.

Ele sorriu com um pensamento se formando em sua mente e antes que pudesse dizer as palavras foram interrompidos por passos.

Ambos olharam e viram cada vez mais perto James e Tania se aproximando deles. Edward sentiu Bella se encolher e protetoramente a enlaçou pela cintura, ela sorriu para ele.

-Bella o que faz com ele a essa hora? – perguntou Tania fuzilando Bella com os olhos rancorosos.

-Estava na casa do tio Carlisle e Edward me trouxe para eu não andar sozinha à noite.

-E desde quando ele é confiável.

-Tania, não seja rude. Edward é afilhado do Dr. Cullen e meu amigo confio nele com minha vida.

-Não devia se arriscar tanto irmãzinha.

-Bella devia ouvir sua irmã. – James falou olhando feio para Edward que continuava com as mãos na cintura de Bella.

-Obrigada por se preocupar James. Mais Edward é meu amigo nunca me faria mal.

-Não devia confiar tanto Bella.

-Como eu confiei em você? – ela viu ele se mexer inquieto e evitar olhá-la.

-Bella não é melhor você entrar? – Edward sussurrou no ouvido de Bella e a sentiu estremecer.

-Sim, - ela sorriu para ele e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. – Nós vemos amanhã certo. – Edward notou a esperança de vê-lo na voz dela e não pode evitar um grande sorriso

-Com certeza.

Ela esperou ele se afastar e correu para dentro da casa, sem esperar por Tania ou James.

-Ela parecia feliz com ele. – Tania comentou mais para si mesma e viu James ficar triste.

-Sim parecia mesmo. – ela o abraçou

-James querido, nós não temos culpa por nos amarmos.

-Eu sei disso, mais olha as companhias que ela arrumou por nossa causa. Só para não ter que nós encarar.

-Eu conversarei com Bella. – ele assentiu

-Devo ir já esta tarde. Amanhã será um grande dia. – ela sorriu animada

-Nosso jantar de noivado. Mal posso esperar. – ele sorriu mais animado

-Mal posso esperar pelo casamento, ai não teremos que nós despedirmos mais. – Tania sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na

Bochecha, James a abraçou mais ela se afastou.

-Desculpe querido. – ela se desculpou enquanto sorria timidamente

-Não a culpa foi minha, mais às vezes é difícil me conter ao seu lado. – ela riu baixinho e deu um beijo rápido na boca de James.

-Quero tanto ser sua meu amor. Mais é importante que esperemos.

-Claro que sim, nunca macularia sua pureza meu amor. – ela sorriu e deixou James dar mais um selinho nela.

Assim que ele partiu suspirou aliviada. Estava cansada de bancar a boa moça. Mais James não era qualquer um, era inocente e ingênuo demais.

Era muito importante empenhar bem o papel de noiva recatada e pura. Riu de seu pensamento, nunca fora recatada e a muito não era mais virgem. E agora tinha que se fazer de santa.

Suspirou ao se lembrar de Edward, como eram seus beijos seu toques, como ele era um amante delicioso, James parecia ser chato até na cama.

Não era a toa que até a mosca morta da Bella, estava se encantando pelo homem diabo. Mais iria se queimar se achava que Edward a queria só como amiguinha.

O conhecia muito bem, logo começaria a querer mais dela e como qualquer mulher que tem Edward por perto, fará de tudo para não perdê-lo.

Será que a inocente Bella cederia aos encantos dele? Tania adentrou a casa se perguntando. Ela não resistira e duvidava que sua irmãzinha resistisse também.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_Capitulo Seis_**

**-P**ode me dizer de novo por que preciso de um vestido novo? – Bella perguntou a sua mãe, enquanto a costureira fazia os últimos retoques em seu vestido verde água.

-Oras por quê? Você é a madrinha e irmã da noiva tem que estar impecável. – Bella mordeu o lábio e falou sem olhar Renne.

-Será que Tania ficaria magoada se eu recusasse ser sua madrinha? – Renne se levantou e segurou o braço de Bella.

-Eu falarei com ela. – Bella olhou Renne e sorriu

-Obrigada mãe. – ambas sorriram.

Renne sabia como estava sendo difícil para sua garotinha ter que ver Tania com James, não queria ter compactuado com Tania. Mais quando sua filha se sentou em sua cama e lhe contou que estava apaixonada, não soube esconder a felicidade.

Mais ao saber que sua filha se apaixonara pelo noivo de sua irmã, não soube como agir. Tania já havia sido pedida por James e só faltava o pedido oficial.

Foi com alegria e com tristeza que aceitou o pedido da condessa Victoria em nome de seu filho. Deu um longo suspiro ao ver o olhar triste de Bella enquanto saiam da costureira.

Bella caminhou ao lado de Renne e estava mais animada, não teria que ficar ao altar com os noivos era uma dor a menos. Já iam chamar um couxe quando ela o viu, ele passara por elas e parecia não tê-la visto.

-Edward. – gritou e viu olhar para ela surpreso. Ele sorriu e se aproximou dela.

Edward enquanto caminhava em direção a Bella e a mulher que devia ser sua mãe não soube expressar sua alegria. Ele a vira saindo do costureiro e pensou em falar com ela.

Mais ao vê-la com a mãe ao seu lado mudou de idéia, sabia que as moçinhas não andavam com homens como ele. E como Tania já havia dito sua mãe nunca aprovaria um bastardo.

Para evitar constrangimento, tanto para si quanto para Bella que podia fingir que não o conhecia diante da mãe ele virou na direção oposta a delas.

Mais ela o vira e agora acenava para ele e parecia tão feliz ao vê-lo que todos os seus medos foram esquecidos.

-Bella, senhora. – ele as cumprimentou e Bella sorria tão bonito que não pode deixar de olhá-la o tempo todo.

-Ola. Estou triste com você. – ele franziu o cenho

-O que eu fiz?

-Não veio me cumprimentar. – ela sorriu e o abraçou em frente a sua mãe. Edward podia ver o olhar curioso da mulher mais velha que os olhava com atenção.

-Bella não vai me apresentar seu amigo. – Bella riu e soltou de Edward.

-Desculpe mãe, esse é meu amigo muito querido Edward do Diabo. – Edward arregalou os olhos e sorriu torto para Bella.

-Não ligue para Bella eu não uso mais esse nome. – ele se apressou a explicar ao ver o olhar assustado da Sra. Swan.

-E que nome usa agora? – ela arqueou uma sombracelha

-Edward Cullen.

-Cullen. Como o doutor?

-Ele é meu padrinho. – Renne sorriu e olhou para Bella e viu como ela parecia mais feliz desde que ele chegara.

-Mais isso não é maravilhoso. Sabe Bella estava pensando não seria ótimo se o Sr. Cullen a acompanhasse no jantar de noivado de Tania. – Edward e Bella se olharam em choque.

-Não sei mamãe.

-É senhora eu não fui convidado.

-Mais claro que foi. Se é afilhado do Dr. Cullen, o convite se estende a você também. – Bella riu da cara de Edward que não sabia como dizer não a Renne.

-Eu não sei senhora. – Renne olhou para Bella e sorriu

-Sabe Sr. Cullen, Bella ficara sozinha no jantar e você poderia fazer companhia a ela. – Edward olhou para Bella e suspirou sorrindo logo em seguida

-Que horas é o jantar? – Renne deu um grande sorriso e olhou para Bella.

-Querida eu vou para casa. Você pode ficar com seu amigo e combinar os detalhes com ele. Esteja em casa cedo para se arrumar tudo bem.

-Claro mamãe. – um couxe parou perto deles e Renne subiu com a ajuda de Edward.

Assim que se viram sozinhos ele estendeu o braço para ela, que logo enlaçou com o dela e juntos se colocaram a caminhar.

-Não se veja obrigado a ir Edward, minha mãe é um pouco persistente. – ele sorriu torto

-Vai realmente ficar sozinha? – ela deu de ombros

-Isso não é motivo para você ter que ver Tania e James juntos.

-Para mim é motivo suficiente. E, além disso, você estará lá e podemos agüentar se estivermos juntos.

-Então você tem um terno para a ocasião ou terá que encomendar um? – ele sorriu e ambos começaram a planejar sobre o grande jantar de noivado.

Tania terminou de pentear os cabelos e sorriu ao ver seu perfeito penteado na frente do espelho, assim que admitiu que estava perfeita em seu belo vestido lilás se levantou e desceu as escadas.

James já a esperava e estava muito bonito em seu fraque preto de lapelas. Ele sorriu ao vê-la e ela retribuiu o sorriso.

Ele se precipitou para ela e beijou sua mão com delicadeza.

-Esta belíssima Tania.

-Obrigada amor.

-Onde estão sua mãe e Bella. – assim que ele falou Renne desceu as escadas sorrindo e usava um lindo vestido verde escuro.

-Esta linda Sra. Swan.

-Obrigada querido. Vamos então?

-E Bella? – Tania perguntou e viu James tenso.

-Oh ela vai depois esta esperando seu par.

-Ela tem um par? – James parecia confuso e Tania sentiu raiva ate em sua noite a mosca morta conseguia chamar a atenção de James.

-Sim, um rapaz adorável. Ele chegara logo, vamos indo então.

Todos concordaram e saíram, no couxe dos Masen que esperava a porta.

Bella desceu as escadas, seu cabelos estava preso em um coque elegante e seu vestido azul escuro fazia um bonito contraste com sua pele de porcelana.

Ela mal terminara de descer as escadas quando a empregada veio avisá-la que os Cullen chegaram.

Edward saiu do couxe e foi ate a porta, não se lembrava quando fora buscar uma jovem em sua casa para um baile, na verdade nunca tivera tempo para isso. As mulheres se jogavam em sua cama sem ele precisar levá-las a qualquer lugar.

Mais Bella era diferente, ele queria mais com ela do que só vê-la em sua cama. Não que não a desejasse e como desejava mais ele gostava dela, gostava de vê-la sorrir e de conversar com ela.

Corria o perigo de se apaixonar por ela, e era um perigo que queria correr. Queria amá-la e desposá-la, queria ela só para si.

Assim que a porta foi aberta e a viu sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ela estava belíssima em um vestido azul que a deixava mais bonita um anjo diante de si, era o que via.

Ela sorriu ao vê-lo e não pode evitar retribuir, sempre que estava com Bella tinha vontade de sorrir, ela alegrava seus dias, era só vê-la que se sentia mais feliz.

-Acho que nunca vi nada mais bonito que você. – Bella corou e olhou para ele.

-Esta muito bonito Sr. Cullen. – ele ajeitou a gravata e sorriu galante

-Eu tinha isso jogado no fundo do armário.

-Ainda sim esta muito bonito.

-Então vamos? – ele lhe estendeu a mão que ela pegou sorrindo.

Eles caminharam ate o couxe e Carlisle estava sentado, esperando por eles.

-Ola tio Carlisle.

-Bella esta deslumbrante. – ela riu e corou de leve ao ver Edward olhando para ela.

O couxe logo entrou em movimento e foram em direção a casa dos Masen. A bela casa dos Masen ficava um pouco afastada da casa dos Swan, era uma mansão gigantesca com vários andares feita de tijolos cinza, vários couxe paravam a entrada e todos os convidados entravam pelas portas vestidos com fraques e vestidos belíssimos.

Edward segurou o braço de Bella e eles entraram juntos. Edward olhou a grande casa e não pode evitar sentir tristeza ao lembrar-se de seu pai e de quanto ele tinha e nunca dividira com sua mãe e com ele, os deixou viver na miséria, o que causou a doença de sua mãe. Em seu coração sempre culparia os Masen por seus sofrimentos.

Bella sentiu Edward rígido as seu lado e afagou a mão dele de leve, ele parou de olhar o salão e olhou para ela.

-Quer ir embora? – ela perguntou gentilmente.

-Não eu estou bem.

-Não precisa se fazer de forte por mim. – ele deu um sorriso torto

-Acho que posso agüentar algumas horas. – ela sorriu e eles continuaram a andar pelo salão.

Carlisle parou para conversar com um conhecido e os deixou sozinhos. Bella notou que todas as jovens olhavam para Edward. Não pode evitar sentir tristeza ao imaginar ele a dispensando para ficar com qualquer uma delas.

Mais ele não a pertencia, eles só eram amigos. E Edward não se interessava por mulheres como ela. E mesmo que quisesse não conseguiria ser o tipo de Edward.

-Dançaria comigo? – ele a tirou e seus pensamentos e ela agradeceu por isso, sua imaginação estava a levando a caminhos perigosos.

-Claro será uma honra.

Ele a levou ate o meio do salão onde os casais rodopiavam ao som de uma bela valsa. Edward colocou a mão na cintura dela e com a outra segurou sua mão. Bella colocou a mão no ombro largo e apertou com força a mão dele.

Ele sorriu e com um giro iniciou a valsa. Bella girava e rodopiava nós braços de Edward e sentia seu coração agitado, a proximidade com ele era sempre prazerosa. Não se lembrava se era assim com James.

James sempre fizera seu coração bater forte, mais Edward fazia seu corpo inteiro ter sensações nunca sentidas. Ela imaginava que devia ser um efeito que ele causava nas mulheres.

Afinal ele era tão lindo e charmoso. Não que James não fosse mais era Edward que estava ali agora, e sentia que gostaria que sempre fosse ele a estar com ela.

Não muito longe deles Tania e James dançavam mais ambos não tiravam os olhos de Bella.

-Não acredito que ela o convidou. – Tania murmurou frustrada

-Eu soube que ele é parente do Dr. Cullen. – Tania parou de olhar para Bella e Edward e olhou James

-Como é?

-Sim, o nome dele é Edward Cullen. Dizem que é afilhado do doutor. – Tania voltou a olhar para Edward e Bella e bufou.

-Ainda não acredito que ela veio com ele.

Edward apertava Bella com firmeza em seus braços, ele gostava de senti-la tão próxima e queria que ela ficasse ali o maior tempo possível.

-No que esta pensando? – ela perguntou ao ver que ele a olhava serio.

-Em casamento. – Bella franziu o cenho confusa.

-Por quê?

-Bem agora sou um homem serio, tenho meu próprio negocio e um bom pé de meia e tenho um sobrenome, não acha que esta na hora de me casar? – ela mordeu o lábio e sorriu fraco

-Acho que sim. – ele notou que ela parecia triste com a noticia.

-Ora foi você que disse que eu devia procurar por uma mulher que me merecesse.

-E continuo achando isso. Só que não esperava que fosse tão rápido.

-O que esta sendo rápido?

-Que você vai me deixar. – ele arqueou uma sombracelha

-Eu vou partir é?

-Ora não acho que você vai achar uma noiva adequada para você aqui em Forks.

-O que quer dizer com adequada?

-Que lhe mereça, que lhe ame. – ele enlaçou a cintura dela com mais força a colando a ele mais do que era permitido em um baile.

-Eu acho que já achei uma mulher que me mereça só espero merecê-la.

-Oh, posso saber quem é? – ele deu um sorriso torto

-Ora é a moça mais bonita e doce e gentil que eu conheço. – Bella torceu o nariz e ficou pensando em quem era essa moça, alguém que fosse tão bonita para chamar a atenção de Edward.

-Nem imagino quem seja. – ele rolou os olhos e roçou os lábios no ouvido dela, Bella sentiu um arrepio.

-Você Bella. Você seria a esposa perfeita para mim.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_Capitulo Sete_**

**-V**ocê Bella. Você seria a esposa perfeita para mim. – Bella enrijeceu ele estava debochando dela. Brincando com seu coração. Um homem como Edward nunca olharia para ela.

Vendo que ela estava calada Edward parou de dançar e a olhou nós olhos.

-Bella. – ela se afastou dele e parecia assustada.

-Edward que tipo de brincadeira é essa? – ele sorriu e voltou a segurá-la e a dar piruetas

-Quem disse que estou brincando.

-Edward nós, quer dizer, não sei se devemos.

-Por que não Bella. Somos jovens e gostamos da companhia um do outro.

-Isso não é o suficiente Edward.

-O que você quer? Amor, eu posso lhe dar amor.

-Mais você não me ama. Ama Tania como posso competir...

-Não há o que competir. Eu não quero Tania Bella, quero você. – Bella congelou e se afastou dele e saiu a passos rápidos da pista de dança.

Edward correu atrás dela e viu a condessa Victoria andando em direção de Bella.

-Como ousa trazer aquele bastardo aqui? – a condessa segurou o braço de Bella que enrijeceu e logo Edward estava ao lado dela a abraçando pela cintura e a afastando da condessa.

-Não fale assim com ela.

-Não ouse me responder seu bastardo. – ela abaixou o tom de voz. Bella sentiu o sangue ferver.

-Olha aqui condessa, não estou nem ai para o que a senhora pensa se voltar a destratar meu amigo, vou contar a James quem ele é. – Victoria empalideceu e se afastou de Bella.

Edward olhou sorrindo para ela que suspirou e pegou a mão dele o levando para o jardim.

-Agora vamos conversar.

-Gostei do que fez lá dentro. – ele falou assim que estavam afastados da casa, ela rolou os olhos.

-Aquela mulher estava me irritando. Te tratando mal como se você fosse o culpado pelo marido dela ser um sem vergonha. – ele sorriu e a enlaçou pela cintura

-É por isso que quero me casar com você.

-Por que gritei com a condessa? – ele riu e a colou mais a ele

-Por que você é a mulher mais corajosa que já conheci. – ela rolou os olhos

-Edward eu ainda acho... – antes que Bella pudesse falar ele fez o que desejava desde que a conhecera, roçou seus lábios nós dela.

Bella paralisou surpresa por ter os lábios dele sobre os dela. Era somente um roçar leve, somente os lábios macios dele sobre os seus mais causou sensações nunca sentida em Bella.

Edward separou os lábios dos dela, mais não a soltou, ele podia ver que ela estava assustada mais não queria afastá-la de si.

-Por que fez isso? – ela olhava para ele ofegante. Edward deu de ombros

-Queria lhe mostrar.

-Mostrar o que?

-Que posso lhe dar o que você quer.

-E o que eu quero?

-Um homem que te deseje e que te ame e eu posso lhe dar isso Bella.

-Edward eu não sei. – ele afagou a bochecha dela

-Diga que não me quer Bella. Diga e eu me afasto e não a incomodo mais. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Vendo que ela não respondia ele continuou.

-Mais eu sei que me quer, - ele roçou os lábios no pescoço dela e ela fechou os olhos suspirando. – Vejo em seus olhos que me deseja, - os lábios dele subiram para o queixo dela. – Tanto quanto eu te quero.

Bella abriu os olhos e olhou nós olhos dele. Os olhos verdes de Edward ardiam nos dela, mostrando como ele a queria.

-Acho que não posso negar não é? – ele riu e roçou os lábios nós dela mais uma vez.

-Case comigo Bella? Eu posso cuidar de você.

-Edward eu tenho medo.

-Do que?

-E se Tania quiser você, eu não vou agüentar ser deixada de novo. – ela fechou os olhos e uma lagrima caiu, Edward beijou a lagrima e falou ainda com a boca colada a pele dela.

-Eu não quero Tania. Quero você Bella. – ela abriu os olhos e sorriu.

-Eu posso pensar? – ele sorriu

-Leve o tempo que precisar. Lembre-se que eu sempre estarei aqui para você.

-Eu sei que estará. Você é o único que esta. – ele a abraçou e beijou os cabelos dela. Ficaram alguns minutos abraçados e Bella se separou dele com um suspiro.

-Vamos voltar. – ele assentiu e colocou o braço dela sobre o seu.

O baile continuava animado e os casais dançavam com entusiasmo. Mal Edward e Bella entraram no salão, Tania apareceu ao lado deles.

-Onde estavam?

-Não é de sua conta Tania. – Edward respondeu irritado.

-Bella posso falar com o Sr. Cullen por um momento? – Bella olhou para Edward que assentiu e se afastou deles caminhando até onde estava sua mãe.

-Dance comigo Edward? – ela pediu e ele assentiu, caminharam juntos para a pista de dança e ele enlaçou a cintura dela e com um giro deu inicio a valsa.

-O que quer Tania?

-O que você quer com Bella? – ele sorriu

-O que você pensa que eu quero com ela? – ela olhou carrancuda para ele.

-Usá-la para se vingar de mim. – Edward riu sem humor

-O mundo não gira a seu redor Tania. – ela arqueou uma sombracelha.

-Esta querendo dizer que gosta de Bella?

-E se gostar? – ele a desafiou irritado, Tania agia como se Bella fosse uma pessoa impossível de amar, o que era o contrario amá-la era tão fácil como respirar.

-Ela não é seu tipo de mulher.

-E qual seria meu tipo? – ele sorriu com sarcasmo.

-Não me entenda mal, mais Bella é santinha, nunca vai para cama com você. Só se, se casar com ela.

-Então me casarei com ela.

-Não pode estar falando serio?

-Por que não Tania. Fala como se sua irmã fosse algum tipo de doente que não pode ser feliz.

-Não é isso. Ela só não serve para você.

-Eu decido isso Tania. Você não é mais nada para mim.

-E Bella tomou meu lugar em seu coração?

-Talvez sim. Mais isso não é da sua conta.

-Mais Edward... – ele não a deixou terminar.

-A dança acabou. – ele se afastou dela a passos rápidos.

Bella observava os dois dançando e sentiu um nó na garganta. Como poderia competir com Tania. Eles faziam um casal tão bonito.

-Bella. – foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela voz de James.

-Sim?

-Concede-me uma dança? – ela mordeu o lábio com força e olhou para Edward que sorria para Tania.

-Claro. – ele segurou a mão dela e a levou para o meio da pista.

A mão de James repousou sobre a cintura de Bella e ela notou que não sentia as mesmas reações que os toques de Edward causavam. James iniciou a dança com uma pirueta e Bella olhou para Edward e Tania e sentiu um aperto no coração.

-Esta muito bonita Bella. – James sorriu e ela sorriu triste.

-Obrigada James.

-Parece distraída.

-Oh eu só estava pensando.

-Posso saber em que?

-Não é nada importante. – ele assentiu

-Ainda esta chateada comigo não é? – ela voltou a olhar para Edward.

-Para falar a verdade não.

-O Sr. Cullen tem a ver com isso?

-O que quer dizer?

-Você parece gostar dele.

-Eu gosto dele, tem me ajudado muito.

-Você o ama? – Bella estremeceu, amava Edward? Não sabia responder, adorava a companhia dele e gostava quando ele a tocava, mais o amava? Diante do silencio dela ele continuou.

-Você tem direito de refazer a sua vida Bella.

-Eu sei disso.

-Mais não acho que ele seja adequado a você Bella.

-James isso não é da sua conta.

-Eu me importo com você Bella. – ela o olhou com magoa.

-Não me pareceu, quando fez planos com minha irmã pelas minhas costas.

-Bella... – antes que ele pudesse falar, sentiu alguém lhe cutucar no ombro e parou de dançar.

-Com licença, mais esta monopolizando meu par. – James olhos feio para Edward que sorriu torto e piscou para Bella que se afastou de James.

-Bella? – chamou James, mais ela sorria para Edward e não deu atenção para James.

-Bella? – ele chamou mais uma vez e ela olhou para ele.

-O que foi James?

-Vai com ele?

-Sim, eu vim com Edward e Tania deve estar te procurando com licença. – sem esperar ela segurou a mão de Edward e o puxou para longe de James e da pista de dança.

-Obrigada por me salvar. – ele sorriu

-Eu a vi dançando com ele e imaginei que precisasse de um cavalheiro. – ela riu e negou.

-Não eu precisava de um pirata. – ele rolou os olhos.

-Quanto mais temos que ficar aqui?

-Também quero ir. – ele olhou em volta procurando Carlisle e ele conversava animado com um senhor.

-Acho que Carlisle ainda não quer ir.

-Vamos pegar um cavalo emprestado e partimos.

-Mais estragara seu lindo vestido. – ela fez um gesto de enfado.

-Não ligo para isso Edward. – ele sorriu

-Então vamos.

Bella avisou a mãe que já ia e logo ela e Edward estavam cavalgando em direção a fazenda dos Swan.

Bella estava sentada na frente e suas costas coladas ao peito de Edward que segurava as rédeas com uma mão e com a outra a segurava pela cintura. Bella deitou a cabeça no peito de Edward e fechou os olhos. Sentiu os lábios dele em seu pescoço e sorriu de olhos fechados.

-Esta cansada? Foi uma noite difícil.

-Sim e você como esta?

-Bem, dada às circunstancias. Sobrevivi. – ela riu e sentiu os lábios dele na bochecha.

-O que Tania queria com você? – ele demorou alguns minutos em silencio e ela achou que ele não queria responder. Mais logo sua voz preencheu o silencio.

-Aconselhou-me a me afastar de você.

-E você vai seguir o conselho dela. – ele riu e roçou os lábios pelo pescoço dela.

-Só me afastarei de você, se você desejar Bella. – ela sorriu.

-Então é melhor se acostumar com Forks, pois não quero que vá tão cedo.

-Fico feliz que pense assim. E James o que queria?

-O mesmo que Tania. – ele riu

-Parece que estão todos contra nós.

-Nem todos, minha mãe gostou de você.

-Até ela saber que eu sou um bastardo.

-Não diga isso. Minha mãe não liga para essas coisas.

-Tem certeza. Se eu não tivesse o nome de Carlisle acha que ela teria me chamado para lhe fazer companhia?

-Acredito que sim. Ela notou como fiquei mais feliz com sua presença. E eu lhe disse seu nome. – ele riu

-Achei que sua mãe iria enfartar. – ela riu baixinho

-Eu não resisti a dizer seu nome de pirata.

-Duvido que sua mãe permita que você se cassasse com um ex-pirata.

-Eu quem decido com quem me caso e não minha mãe. Meu pai e minha mãe se casaram por amor e eles sempre nós ensinaram a seguir nossos corações.

-E o que seu coração quer Bella? – ela abriu os olhos e viu os portões da fazenda.

-Posso lhe responder amanha? – ele parou o cavalo e saltou do mesmo.

Segurou Bella pela cintura e a desmontou o corpo dela roçando de leve no dele. As mãos dela estavam nós ombros dele e ela estava na altura do rosto dele. As bocas próximas as respirações se misturando.

Edward encostou a testa na de Bella e fechou os olhos sentindo o perfume dela, tê-la tão próxima era realmente agradável. Ele abriu os olhos e ela sorria para ele.

-O que esta pensando? – ele sussurrou e a respiração dele bateu no rosto dela a fazendo fechar os olhos e suspirar.

-Que quero que me beije. – ele sorriu e a apertou mais a ele, os braços dela envolveram o pescoço dele.

-Tem certeza Bella? – ela abriu os olhos e sorriu de leve

-Você perguntou o que ia em meu coração? – ele assentiu. – Meu coração esta ansiando por seu toque.

-O meu também Bella. – ele murmurou e colou seus lábios aos dela.

As bocas unidas, moldando-se com perfeição como se tivessem sido feitas para se completarem, eles se beijavam com calma, somente sentido o gosto dos lábios um do outro.

Edward sugou o lábio inferior dela e ela gemeu baixinho, ele aproveitou para aprofundar o beijo, a língua invadindo a boca dela e envolvendo a dela com a dele.

Sugando e chupando, as bocas unidas as línguas brincando e se movendo em perfeita sincronia explorando o gosto um do outro.

Quando respirar se fez necessário se separam, e encostaram as testas e sorriram.

Bella abriu os olhos e viu ele a fitando com ternura e sorriu, sim podia amar Edward. Seria fácil, tão fácil quanto respirar.

Edward sorriu ao vê-la sorrindo para ele. Ele a queria, não sabia se o que sentia era amor. Mais necessitava dela como nunca antes precisou de outra mulher. Bella era tudo que ele queria e nada mais importava.

Ele a colocou no chão mais não soltou a cintura dela, e as mão dela continuavam em seu pescoço.

-Devo ir agora. – ela assentiu, mais não o soltou o que o fez sorrir.

-Sim você deve. Mais não queria que fosse.

-Também não queria. Mais amanha eu volto. – ela sorriu

-Estarei esperando.

Ele se afastou dela e beijou a mão dela. Montou o cavalo e cavalgou em direção a cidade.

Bella sorriu e correu para casa. De banho tomado e com a roupa de dormir, deitou em sua cama e pensou em Edward.

Sim. Diria sim a ele. Mesmo ainda não o amando sabia que podia chegar a amá-lo. O desejava com tal intensidade que chegava a doer e o queria sempre por perto.

Isso não seria o mesmo que amor? Era mais forte do que sentira por James. E a assustava.

Mais não fugiria mais. Não perderia Edward, diria sim a ele. E talvez sua vida fosse finalmente feliz sem mais tristeza.

Afinal Edward estava aos poucos costurando o rasgo que James e Tania fizeram em seu coração.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_Capitulo Oito_**

**E**dward acordou na manha seguinte com um sorriso nós lábios. Beijar Bella fora melhor do que ele imaginara. Os lábios macios e quentes contra os seus ainda o fazia arder.

Ela era quente e macia, ele a desejava e a queria. Levantou da cama e vestiu-se rápido queria ver Bella, correu para a porta mais foi interrompido por Carlisle.

-Aonde vai com tanta presa? – Edward sorriu

-Ver Bella. – Carlisle arqueou uma sombracelha.

-Edward podemos conversar um momento? – Edward assentiu e voltou para sala e sentou de frente para o padrinho.

-Diga padrinho.

-Bem, Bella já sofreu muito Edward e se suas intenções com ela não são serias eu acho melhor você se afastar dela. – Edward olhou surpreso para Carlisle depois sorriu.

-Carlisle eu pedi Bella em casamento. – Carlisle arregalou os olhos.

-Nossa por essa não esperava. – Edward e Carlisle riram.

-Imagino que seja surpresa para você. Mais eu realmente gosto de Bella e quero cuidar dela. Eu sei que ela já sofreu mais eu nunca a machucaria.

-Fico feliz Edward. Sabe quando soube pelo povoado que James ficou noivo de Tania corri ate a fazenda dos Swan. Bella estava tão fragilizada.

-Fico com raiva só de pensar em vê-la triste.

-Você a ama Edward?

-Eu não sei Carlisle. Eu gosto dela e gosto de ficar perto dela.

-Mais isso é o suficiente para se casar?

-Ela me disse a mesma coisa. – ele falou com um sorriso

-Então ela não aceitou?

-Ela disse que ia pensar.

-E você tem certeza disso? Casar é um grande passo. Você terá que cuidar de sua esposa.

-Tenho certeza que quero Bella em minha vida. – Carlisle sorriu

-Eu gostaria que Bella se casasse por amor e você também meu filho. Mais dadas as circunstancias. Talvez vocês sejam perfeitos um para o outro.

-Eu sinto isso também. Ninguém poderia cuidar dela melhor do que eu.

-Se você sente assim, fico feliz por você. Bella será uma ótima esposa.

-Eu sei que será.

Bella penteou os cabelos e colocou seu vestido favorito, era azul e com babados. Edward havia dito que viria visitá-la e não via a hora dele chegar.

Passou um pouco de perfume e abriu a porta de seu quarto, assustou-se ao ver Tania parada em frente à porta.

-Tania?

-Bella quero falar com você. – Bella estranhou, Tania parecia nervosa e torcia um lenço entre as mãos.

-Entre. – ela convidou e Tania entrou a passos rápidos, Bella fechou a porta. Tania andou de um lado para o outro e Bella foi ate sua cama e sentou, Tania sentou de frente a Bella e segurou as mãos dela entre as suas.

-Bella sou sua irmã e sinto no dever de lhe alertar. – Bella arqueou uma sombracelha confusa.

-Tania do que esta falando?

-Edward. – Bella suspirou e tentou se soltar mais Tania segurou sua mão com força.

-Bella ele não serve para você.

-Eu decido isso Tania.

-Não, você não sabe a reputação que ele tem. As mulheres a quem ele já fez mal, ele é... – Bella se soltou de Tania e levantou cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

-Eu não quero saber Tania.

-Mais você precisa. Edward não é um bom rapaz. Ele vai destruir seu coração.

-Não. – Bella gritou e Tania a olhou com raiva.

-Bella pare de ser infantil. Ele vai usá-la e depois que se cansar de você vai descartá-la. É isso que ele faz.

-Pare Tania. Ele não é assim. – Tania riu com sarcasmo.

-Pare você de ser infantil. Edward é um homem vivido e você uma garotinha de vilarejo ele nunca vai se interessar por você. Só vai usá-la.

-Chega. – Bella gritou e saiu do quarto a passos rápidos.

Correu pelas escadas e atravessou a porta, as lagrimas já desciam por suas bochechas.

Tania mentia. Tinha que mentir. Edward não podia ser assim, ele era bom, sentia que era. Continuou correndo de olhos fechados já estava quase nós portões da fazenda quando trombou em algo duro e teria caído se braços não a tivessem envolvidos.

-Bella. – ela olhou para cima e ele a olhava preocupado. – O que ouve? – Bella enterrou o rosto no peito dele e deu vazão às lagrimas.

Ele a abraçou com força e beijou os cabelos dela, e ela pode sentir nesse momento que ele nunca a magoaria. Não seu Edward ele era bom ela tinha certeza. Tania mentia.

Ela levantou o rosto e olhou nos olhos dele e pode ver o quanto ele se preocupava com ela. Ele beijou as bochechas molhadas e ela sorriu fraco.

-O que houve? – ela suspirou e enterrou o rosto no peito dele.

-Tania disse coisas horríveis sobre você.

-E você acreditou? – ela suspirou e voltou a olhar para ele. Ela podia ver a tristeza nos belos olhos verdes.

-Me faça esquecer as mentiras dela.

-Como?

-Beije-me. – ele sorriu e beijou a testa dela e deu um longo suspiro.

-Bella eu...

-Não diga nada Edward, só me prove que você nunca me magoaria. – ele assentiu e a beijou, com amor e carinho tentando mostrar a ela o quanto ela é importante para ele.

Separaram-se ofegantes, as testas unidas às respirações se misturando. Bella continuava de olhos fechados e ele podia ver que ela estava mais calma.

-Oh Bella, eu nunca a magoaria. Eu nunca lhe faria mal. – ele murmurou e viu ela dar um meio sorriso.

-Eu sei. – ela sussurrou e o enlaçou pelo pescoço o beijando de novo.

Edward sentia o gosto dela em seus lábios e suspirava. Bella o fazia sentir-se completo, estar com ela era como estar em casa aonde ele pertencia.

Era doloroso só de imaginar que ela pudesse acreditar em qualquer mentira e que os afastasse.

Eles se separaram e se olharam ambos sorrindo. Edward beijou o nariz dela e ela riu baixinho.

-Case comigo Bella. Deixe-me cuidar de você. – uma lagrima rolou pela bochecha dela e Edward a secou com um beijo.

-Eu caso com você. – ela sussurrou e ele sorriu.

Antes que Bella pudesse reagir ele a enlaçou pela cintura e a girou no ar a fazendo rir.

-Edward pare. – ela pediu rindo

-Ira mesmo se casar comigo? – ele distribuía beijos pelo rosto dela e ela ria.

-Sim serei a Sra. Edward do Diabo. – ele rolou os olhos e a beijou novamente.

Edward a colocou no chão e sorriu animado.

-Seremos felizes Bella eu sei que seremos. – ela sorriu

-Se eu não acreditasse nisso não teria aceitado. – ele a olhou serio.

-Me prometa uma coisa Bella. – ela o olhou nós olhos ele estava serio.

-O que quiser. – ele deu um meio sorriso.

-Prometa-me que nunca se deixara levar pelo que os outros dizem. Sempre confiara em mim primeiro. – ela o abraçou com força.

-Sempre, sempre. – ela murmurou e o viu sorrir, ele a olhou dos pés a cabeça e afagou a bochecha com as costas das mãos.

-Eu já disse que esta linda. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior

-Eu me arrumei para você. – ela admitiu corando de leve e Edward a abraçou de novo a beijando.

-Preciso ir. – ele falou de repente a soltando e viu ela ficar triste. –Mais eu volto.

-Aonde vai?

-Preciso fazer uma coisa muito importante. Pode me esperar.

-Claro.

Ele deu um beijo rápido nela e montou o cavalo que estava próximo a eles e cavalgou rápido para longe dela.

Bella voltou a casa e sentou-se a sala com sua mãe que bordava o enxoval de Tania. Bella sorriu e começou a ajudar a mãe.

-Esta alegre Bella. – sua mãe comentou e Bella mordeu o lábio, será que podia contar que ela e Edward estavam noivos. Ele não havia dito nada. Achou melhor esperar ele voltar e perguntaria.

-Não é nada mãe. – Renne rolou os olhos e olhou para Bella.

-O Sr. Cullen tem a ver com seu bom humor? – Bella corou

-Mãe!

-O que? Acha que não notei como vocês se olham e como você fica mais feliz só de vê-lo. – Bella ficou mais vermelha.

-Eu realmente gosto de Edward.

-E ele gosta de você?

-Acredito que sim.

-Você o ama? – antes que Bella pudesse responder alguém bateu a porta e ela correu a atender a porta pensando ser Edward.

Quase esbarrou na criada que ia atender a porta e sorriu se desculpando. Abriu a porta com um grande sorriso, mais seu sorriso se desfez ao ver James.

-Ola James.

-Bella esta linda. Como esta?

-Bem. Entre por favor. – ela deu passagem a ele e pediu a uma das criadas que chamasse Tania. Voltou para sala e James a seguiu. Bella sentou ao lado de sua mãe e James de frente para elas.

-Ola James como vai querido? – Renne cumprimentou animada.

-Muito bem Sra. Swan.

Tania entrou na sala usando um lindo vestido amarelo escuro com rendas e sorriu ao ver James.

-James que bom que veio. – ele se levantou e sorriu para Tania.

-Oh esta belíssima. – ela deu uma risadinha e ele beijou sua mão.

-Vamos conversar lá fora? – James perguntou olhando de canto de olho para Bella que bordava de olhos baixos. Tania viu para onde ele olhava e suspirou assentindo.

Eles já saiam da sala quando bateram na porta e Bella levantou rápido e correu até a porta. Quase trombou na mesma criada, mais ela se afastou a tempo. Bella abriu a porta e sorriu ao vê-lo todo de terno e gravata e estava muito bonito.

-Você voltou.

-Eu disse que voltaria. – ela sorriu

-Estava te esperando. – ele segurou a mão dela e deu um beijo de leve mais não soltou a mão dela.

-Hum. – Bella ouviu o barulho e notou atrás de Edward o Dr. Carlisle.

-Tio Carlisle que bom vê-lo. – Carlisle sorriu e abraçou Bella.

-Esta linda Bella. Mais alegre devo notar. – Carlisle olhou para Edward e Bella corou, será que o doutor sabia que eles se casariam.

-Entrem. – ela os convidou e os levou até a sala.

James e Tania ainda estavam parados meios surpresos com a afobação de Bella, e ambos estreitaram os olhos quando viram ela entrar a sala com Edward que segurava a mão dela e o Dr. Cullen logo atrás deles.

-Dr. Cullen que bom vê-lo. – cumprimentou Renne e sorriu para Carlisle que lhe beijou a mão.

-Sra. Swan vejo que esta muito bem.

-Claro que sim. Com minhas duas filhas por perto que mãe não ficaria feliz. – ele sorriu e olhou para Tania e James.

-Sr. Masen como vai, e adorável Tania esta linda.

-Obrigada tio Carlisle. – Tania sorriu mais seus olhos não deixavam Edward e Bella.

-Dr. Cullen que bom vê-lo.

-Sente doutor e me diga o que devemos à honra de sua visita. – ele olhou para Edward que cumprimentou todos com um leve aceno de cabeça.

-Bem, Edward gostaria de pedir a mão de Bella em casamento. – o ambiente ficou quieto, todos olhando para Edward e Bella.

Bella corou e Edward afagou a bochecha dela que sorriu para ele. Tania olhou Edward com ódio e James parecia chocado. Renne sorriu maliciosa para Bella que corou mais ainda.

-Hummm. Pelo jeito como vocês estão unidos, posso ver que Bella já aceitou. – Bella assentiu e sorriu para a mãe.

-Sim mãe, Edward me pediu hoje mais cedo. Só não esperava que fosse buscar tio Carlisle para oficializar ainda hoje. – ele sorriu torto e deu de ombros.

-Gostou da surpresa?

-Foi muito agradável.

-Sra. Swan eu poderia conversar um minuto em particular com a senhora? – Renne olhou para Bella confusa e depois para Edward, e assentiu.

-Claro que sim. Vamos para o escritório que era de meu marido.

Renne levantou-se mostrando o caminho e começou a caminhar, Bella tentou-se soltar dele, mais ele apertou sua mão com força.

-Quero que você venha também.

-Oh, tudo bem. – ele enlaçou o braço dela e caminharam atrás de Renne.

Assim que entraram Renne se sentou na escrivaninha que era de Charlie e mostrou as cadeiras em frente para Edward e Bella. Assim que todos se acomodaram ele começou a falar.

-Sra. Swan, eu não acho justo me casar com sua filha e esconder quem eu sou. – Bella apertou a mão dele com força e ele sorriu gentilmente para ela.

-Continue.

-Bem, embora eu tenha o sobrenome Cullen, não tenho nenhum parentesco com Carlisle. Ele é meu padrinho e sempre o vi como um pai e agora ele quis que eu tivesse seu nome o que me senti honrado em poder usá-lo.

"Eu imagino que a senhora esteja confusa. Mais eu sinto que é meu dever lhe contar a verdade sobre mim, antes que ouça de outros e pense que eu agi de má fé com Bella.

"Eu não tenho pai, e minha mãe morreu quando, só tinha quatorze e sou como se diz vulgarmente um bastardo e para me sustentar, trabalhei em um navio de contrabando, era como um pirata, e trabalhei muito até conseguir sair dessa vida.

"Eu juntei dinheiro o suficiente para comprar meus próprios navios e hoje tenho minha própria frota onde faço entregas para todo o mundo. Juntei uma fortuna considerável e sei que poderei dar a Bella uma vida digna.

Bella afagou a mão de Edward que segurava a sua e sorriu. Renne olhava seria para ele depois olhou para Bella.

-Bella você sabia de tudo isso?

-Sim mãe.

-E ainda quer se casar com o Sr. Cullen. – Bella olhou para Edward quando respondeu.

-Quero muito ser sua esposa. – ele sorriu e beijou a mão dela.

-Sr. Cullen se minha filha não se importa com seu passado eu não tenho nada contra. Admiro muito que o senhor tenha me contado a verdade e fico muito feliz com o casamento de vocês.

Bella sorriu e soltou-se de Edward e abraçou sua mãe.

-Obrigada mamãe. – Renne sorriu e afagou o rosto de Bella.

-Oh minha querida. Como não poderia ficar feliz se não a vejo sorrir desde... Bem isso não importa. Se ele a faz feliz, vocês têm minha bênção.

Bella abraçou Renne com força e esta lhe deu um beijo na testa. Elas se levantaram e Edward fez o mesmo.

-Me de um abraço querido. – ela esticou os braços e Edward sorriu de leve e abraçou Renne.

-Seja bem vindo à família Edward. – Bella sorriu e pulou no pescoço de Edward que a abraçou e deu um beijo na ponta do nariz dela.

-Vamos comemorar. Toma um vinho conosco Edward?

-Claro senhora. – ela rolou os olhos e fez uma careta como Bella fazia. E Edward riu.

-Me chame de Renne.

-Tudo bem. – ele estendeu o braço para Renne que aceitou sorrindo e foram para a sala.

Encontraram Carlisle sentado conversando amenidades com James e Tania emburrada no sofá. Assim que ela viu Edward segurando o braço de sua mãe e Bella sorrindo bufou irritada.

-O que esta havendo mamãe? – Renne olhou para Tania e sorriu.

-Hoje é um grande dia. Minha linda Bela vai se casar com o jovem Edward. Devemos comemorar.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_Capitulo Nove_**

**R**enne pediu a uma criada para trazer um vinho e todos tomaram e brindaram aos noivos.

Bella e Edward saíram para o jardim, enquanto os outros conversavam dentro da casa.

-Como esta se sentindo? – ele perguntou sorrindo

-Estou feliz e você?

-Muito feliz devo dizer.

-É tão estranho.

-O que?

-Casar. Eu sempre desde pequena achei que me casaria com James, e depois do que aconteceu eu pensei que ficaria só para sempre.

-Como pode pensar isso. Você é tão linda Bella, aposto que tem vários pretendentes. – ela rolou os olhos e o abraçou.

-Acho que fiquei tempo demais olhando para James para reparar que havia outros homens a minha volta.

-Não precisa mais se preocupar com isso. Eu sou tudo o que você precisa. – ela sorriu e beijou o queixo dele.

-Sim somente preciso de você para ser feliz.

-E eu prometo faze-la a mulher mais feliz do mundo. – ele falou dando um pequeno beijo nos lábios dela a fazendo suspirar.

Os lábios unidos em um beijo calmo que logo se tornou urgente, as mãos de Edward apertaram a cintura dela a colando mais ao seu corpo e Bella ofegou ao sentir a excitação dele.

Separou seus lábios do dele ofegante e corada e Edward riu, e beijou sua testa.

-Viu como esse casamento dará certo. Desejo você Bella. – ele sussurrou contra a boca dela e ela corou mais ainda.

-Edward! – ele riu e a beijou de leve, para depois solta-la e sentou-se em um banco que tinha no jardim e puxou Bella para seu colo.

-O que não me deseja? – ela corou mais ainda.

-Bem, er sim... – ela corava a cada palavra e Edward sorriu e afagou suas bochechas.

-Tudo bem Bella, não precisa ficar envergonhada, logo serei seu marido, e teremos intimidades.

-Eu sei? – como se fosse possivel seu rosto ficou mais vermelho e ele sorriu beijando seus lábios, Bella agarrou os cabelos dele e gemeu ao sentir as mãos de Edward na lateral de seu corpo em pequenas caricias. Afastaram-se ofegantes e ele sorriu.

-Viu seu corpo reage ao meu. Pra mim isso basta. – ela assentiu corada e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Edward. Sentiu-o colocar a cabeça contra seus cabelos aconchegando o queixo.

-Edward? – ela o chamou.

-Sim Bella?

-Você quer filhos? – ele se afastou levemente e pegou o queixo dela entre o polegar e o indicador a fazendo encara-lo. Os olhos dele a olhavam com intensidade e um sorriso sincero brincando em seu rosto.

-Sim eu gostaria uma menininha com seus lindos cabelos e olhos chocolates... – Bella negou com uma careta.

-Não olhos verdes como os seus. – ele riu.

-Então teremos duas menininhas, uma parecida com você e a outra comigo. – Bella riu assentindo.

-Seria perfeito. – ele voltou a beijá-la, mais foram interrompidos por alguém pigarreando e olharam em direção a Tania que os olhava com uma expressão nada amigável.

-Edward podemos falar um momento? – Bella olhou para Edward, e ele fez uma careta a fazendo sorrir.

-Tania estou noivando. – Bella riu baixinho e Tania bufou impaciente.

-É importante. – Edward bufou e assentiu.

-Eu já volto Bella. – ele se levantou e sentou Bella no banco dando um beijo em sua testa.

Ela os olhou se afastar e sentiu um peito no coração, será que Tania tentaria lhe tirar Edward também. Não queria perdê-lo, já nutria um sentimento muito forte por ele.

Não sabia se era paixão, ou amor, mais o queria para si. E só de pensar perde-lo seu coração voltava a doer. Sorriu tristemente ao pensar que talvez estivesse amando Edward.

Edward seguiu Tania um pouco irritado, por que essa mulher sempre tinha que estar em seu caminho. Não podia esquecê-lo como ele já fizera com ela.

-O que quer tania? – ele perguntou quando já estavam nos portões da fazenda.

-Edward o que você esta fazendo?

-Perdão?

-Não pode ficar noivo da minha irmã. Não percebe o absurdo disso.

-Não vejo absurdo nenhum Tania. Bella é perfeita para mim. – ela negou seus longos cabelos loiros balançando.

-Você não pode estar falando serio.

-Nunca falei tão serio tania, vou me casar com Bella, e nada nem ninguém ira me impedir.

-Edward eu sei por que faz isso, mais não vai adiantar.

-Sabe?

-Sim, você quer me fazer ciúmes. Mais eu não deixarei James, eu amo ele... – ele a interrompeu bastante irritado.

-Acha que eu seria tão baixo a ponto de usar Bella.

-Edward...

-Não Tania, eu agora percebo como estava enganado com você. Você é baixa e má, lamento o dia em que me envolvi com você.

-Edward não sabe o que esta falando, sei que me ama...

-Eu pensei que amasse também, mais o que sentia por você não era amor era desejo. E como todo desejo é fogo de palha e o nosso você jogou um balde de água fria. E quanto a Bella, ela sim sabe o que é amar alguém, e me casarei com ela Tania.

-Edward, Bella não é mulher pra você. Você gosta de mulheres ardentes, ela é sem sal e sem graça.

-Cale-se Tania. Você não sabe de nada. Eu amo Bella e me casarei com ela, não a abandonarei por nada. – e se afastou voltando para casa.

As suas próprias palavras martelavam em sua mente, amava Bella? Sim amava constatou com um sorriso, amava seu sorriso, sua força, seu caráter, seus olhos verdadeiros e gentis.

Amava toca-la e sentir seu corpo junto ao seu, amava Bella mais que tudo e provaria para ela que era merecedor desse amor, e a faria amá-lo também. A faria perceber que era o único para ela, assim como ela já era a única para si.

Bella suspirou em desanimo, eles estavam demorando muito, e sentiu uma lagrima escorregar por sua bochecha e a secou rápido. Edward não faria isso com ela, ele era diferente.

A respeitava e não a magoaria ele prometera, e iria confiar nele, mais o medo de perdê-lo para a beleza de tania a fazia sofrer por antecedência.

-Bella? – ouviu alguém chama-la, mais suspirou ao ver James a olhando com carinho, carinho esse que ela dispensava.

-James, deseja algo?

-Bella podemos conversar?

-Claro. – ela indicou o banco ao seu lado, e ele se sentou ficando em silencio por alguns segundos.

-Bella, você tem certeza do que esta fazendo?

-O que quer dizer?

-Se casar com esse Edward, você nem o conhece direito.

-Você também não conhecia Tania e me trocou por ela. – ele se mexeu desconfortável e pigarreou.

-Bem é diferente, eu conheço sua família há anos...

-E eu conheço os Cullen há anos.

-Não Edward, esse afilhado que não se sabe de onde veio.

-Eu sei muito bem de onde Edward veio. E isso não importa James, ele foi o homem que escolhi para marido.

-Mas Bella...

-Chega James, eu não falei nada quando você covardemente me trocou por Tania sem falar comigo. Agora eu não quero seus conselhos, eu vou me casar com Edward.

-Até parece que você o ama. – ele murmurou com desgosto.

-Talvez eu ame James, mais isso não é da sua conta.

Bella se levantou andando a passos rápidos para longe do jardim de cabeça baixa, será que ninguém podia deixá-la ser feliz, queriam sempre tirar as coisas que ela amava.

Trombou com alguém e quase foi ao chão, mais braços extremamente familiares a seguraram a abraçando com força.

-Fugindo de algo. – a voz divertida dele a fez sorrir.

-Na verdade de alguém. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, e ela suspirou. – James estava me passando um sermão. – Edward bufou e a apertou mais contra o peito.

-Não gosto que você fique perto dele. – ela levantou o rosto o olhando confusa.

-O que tem de mais. – ele segurou o rosto dela e a beijou com carinho.

-Tenho medo de ele a tirar de mim. – Bella sorriu jogando seus braços no pescoço dele.

-Não precisa se preocupar, eu sou sua.

-Mesmo? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha com um sorriso malicioso e a enlaçou pela cintura.

-Er... Sim.

-Hummm isso é bom. Pois eu sou seu minha Bella. – Bella sorriu o abraçando pelo pescoço e ficando na ponta dos pés para tocar seus lábios no de Edward.

Ele sorriu e há levantou um pouco unindo a boca doce dela com a sua em um beijo urgente.

Bella o apertou mais contra si, como se houvesse espaço entre eles e sentiu as mãos dele apertando sua cintura ondulando seu corpo com o dele. Separaram-se quando estavam ofegantes mais com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Vai ver Bella seremos muito felizes. – ela sorriu abrindo os olhos e encarando os deles com ternura.

-Se eu não acreditasse nisso não estaria aqui. – ele riu e voltou a beijá-la.

E Bella dizia a verdade, ela sentia que seria imensamente feliz com Edward, ele era tudo que ela queria.

Afinal finalmente tinha certeza estava amando Edward, e sabia que esse amor era mais forte do que o que sentia por James.

Tanto que se Edward a deixa-se dessa vez não sobreviveria, pois já não podia mais viver sem ele.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_Capitulo Dez_**

**B**ella revirava suas coisas em busca de algo bonito, mais não sabia qual colocar, fazia uma semana que se seguia seu noivado com Edward e sempre tentava ficar o máximo bonita para ele.

Sem que conseguisse se refrear vivia se comparando a Tania, e sua beleza deslumbrante. Desde que se descobrira amando Edward seu medo de perdê-lo a assustava.

Não sobreviveria se ele a abandonasse também, agora percebia que nunca amara James, ele era seu amigo e sonho impossível. Já Edward era o homem de sua vida.

Ouviu uma batida na porta e parou de procurar o vestido, estava só de camisola e murmurou um entre sem olhar, o barulho de algo caindo a assustou e voltou-se para a porta e deu de cara com Edward.

-Edward? O que faz aqui? – ele piscou algumas vezes e pigarreou para tentar encontrar sua voz.

-Bem, er... Eu... – ela se apressou a pegar uma roupa que estava jogada no chão e colocou em frente ao seu corpo, seu rosto estava extremamente corado.

-Sua mãe disse que tinha que sair e que eu podia subir... – ele passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, e Bella suspirou.

-Tudo Bem Edward. Eu só me assustei. – ele assentiu e desviou o olhar dela e olhou para os próprios pés acabou lembrando que deixara cair à caixinha que trazia.

Mais o choque de ver seu corpo delicado coberto somente pela fina camisola, o fez esquecer de tudo e só ansiava tocá-la e fazê-la sua. Tentou afastar os pensamentos e pegou a caixinha a apertando contra sua mão.

-O que tem ai? – ela perguntou sua voz baixinha e ele voltou seu olhar para ela, podia ver parte da sua pele creme exposta e uma onde de desejo o dominou.

-Um presente. – ele falou com dificuldade de desviar o rosto do corpo dela e ela sorriu.

-Mesmo? O que é? – a menção do presente fez Bella esquecer de seus trajes e se aproximou de Edward. Ele piscou algumas vezes e abriu a caixinha revelando um lindo anel de noivado.

Bella olhou encantada o anel e Edward sorriu com a expressão dela, e sem pensar pegou sua mão, beijando seus dedos.

-Permite? – ele perguntou com sua mão em seus lábios.

-Sim. – ele sorriu e deslizou o anel pelo dedo de Bella que sorriu animada e pulou nos braços de Edward.

Esse tipo de atitude era comum para Edward, sempre que Bella estava animada pulava nele se agarrando ao seu pescoço. O desejo por ela era forte nessas ocasiões mais ele sempre se controlara.

Até agora em que seu corpo quase nu estava colado ao seu, estava difícil pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse tocar sua pele.

Guiando por seus instintos deixou suas mãos correrem pelo corpo de Bella, apertando sua cintura fina e acariciando a lateral do corpo dela.

Bella segurou o ar ao olhar nos olhos de Edward que estavam intensos olhando diretamente nos seus, ela soltou o ar lentamente quando sentiu sua cabeça rodar e se assustou quando a boca de Edward cobriu a sua.

Os lábios dele estavam urgentes sob o seu, e as mãos dele pareciam ávidas por tocar, e Bella só conseguiu gemer contra a boca dele. Sentiu quando seu corpo foi colocado na cama, e Edward se deitou sobre ela a beijando com paixão e volúpia.

Sua mente estava nublada diante do prazer que as caricias ousadas de Edward estavam proporcionando, ofegou quando os lábios dele beijaram sua garganta descendo e subindo pelo seu pescoço e mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha.

-Edward. – ela gemeu em uma lamuria e foi agraciada como outro beijo que a deixou sem chão.

Sentiu a mão dele se infiltrando em sua camisola, e prendeu o ar quando ele acariciou seu quadril, os dedos dele deslizando sobre seu corpo subiram e tocaram seus seios.

Bella gemeu contra a boca de Edward quando ele apertou o mamilo e acariciou em seguida.

-Deixa- me beija-la? – ele pediu em um lamurio e ela ofegou quando a boca dele saiu da sua e beijou sua garganta.

-Mais já esta beijando... – ela falou com dificuldade, pois o quadril de Edward se esfregava com o dela, e um calor úmido subia por sua intimidade.

-Quero beijar seus seios. – ele sussurrou contra o ouvido dela e ela gemeu em resposta.

Ele aceitou isso como um sim, e desabotoou os primeiros botões de sua camisola, liberando seus seios para sua visão. Edward olhou maravilhado o corpo delicado de sua futura esposa e tomou um seio na boca fazendo Bella gritar de prazer e agarrar os cabelos de Edward com força.

As mãos dele tocavam seu quadril, e a puxava de encontro ao quadril dele, movendo seus corpos juntos. Ela sentia a dura ereção de Edward contra sua intimidade e se assustou, com medo dele a violar e o empurrou com dificuldade.

-Edward pare. – ele parou de beijar seu seio e colou sua boca na dela com urgência e ela gemeu contra os lábios dele.

-Devemos parar Edward... – ela pediu, mais soou tão fraco que nem ela se levou a serio.

-Sim devemos. – ele murmurou, tentando lutar contra o desejo, mais sua boca continuava se movendo contra o seio macio.

Sugou o mamilo, fazendo Bella gritar e agarrar os cabelos dele, em um pedido mudo por mais.

E ele a atendeu prontamente, segurando seus seios com as duas mãos os apertando e espalhando beijos em ambos.

-Oh Deus... – ela gemeu e puxou o rosto dele e ele a beijou enquanto apertava seu corpo contra o dele.

Os seios espremidos contra seu peito lhe causando o tão agradável desconforto nas calça, a prensou mais em seu corpo roçando sua dura ereção em seu quadril. Um gemido lânguido escapou dos lábios de Bella, e Edward passou a beijar seu pescoço, mandíbula, e já ia retornando aos seios...

-OMG! – o grito os despertou da loucura que faziam e se separaram assustados. Bella cobriu os seios com a camisola, abotoando rapidamente os botões diante do olhar acusador de sua irmã.

-Isabella, como pode?

-Tania... Eu... Er... nós... – Edward notando o desespero de Bella, tomou sua frente encarando Tania que olhava com ódio para a irmã.

-O que quer tania? – ela o encarou com raiva, e olhou para Bella.

-Isabella, você não tem decência? – Bella olhou a irmã envergonhada e sentiu o rosto corar.

-Não se atreva a falar dela Tania. Ela só estava com o noivo dela, ao contrario de você que se deita com qualquer um. – Tania arregalou os olhos e levantou a mão em direção a Edward, que segurou seu pulso antes que lhe batesse.

-Não me toque. – ela rosnou tentando se livrar do aperto, e ele a soltou.

-Não se preocupe. O que menos desejo e ter qualquer contato com você. – Tania rosnou e olhou mais uma vez para Bella.

-Não deixarei que caía nas garras desse pirata. – Edward esboçou um sorriso.

-Você nunca se importou de eu ser um pirata Tania. Alias você dizia que isso te excitava. – Tania ficou branca, e Bella extremamente vermelha.

-Como ousa...

-Chega Tania. Eu e Bella somos noivos. Vai cuidar do seu noivo e nos deixe em paz.

Tania bufou, e saiu pisando firme para longe do quarto de Bella. Edward e Bella ouviram seus passos descendo as escadas. E Bella olhou preocupada para Edward, que foi até ela.

-O que foi?

-E se ela contar a minha mãe?

-Não se preocupe Bella.

-Não Edward, ela pode inventar que você... Bem que... – suas bochechas ficaram mais vermelhas se isso era possivel, e Edward sorriu.

-Bem, ai é que seremos obrigados a casar.

-Oh, verdade. – ela sorriu aliviada e ele riu e beijou sua testa.

-Na verdade já que vamos levar a fama... – ele moveu as sobrancelhas divertido e Bella riu corando.

-Não mesmo Sr. Cullen.

-Hunf. Devia voltar a ser pirata. Colocava mais medo nas moçinhas. – Bella riu e enlaçou o pescoço de Edward com seus braços.

-Não se preocupe Edward do diabo, eu posso fingir. – ele riu e beijou seu pescoço.

-Bella se não quer que eu a faça minha, é melhor se vestir. – Bella corou e apressou-se a procurar um vestido.

Sentiu Edward abraçar por trás e beijou sua nuca, ele encostou os lábios em seu ouvido e sussurrou fazendo Bella ficar toda arrepiada.

-Prefiro o azul.

-Ok. – ele riu e sai do quarto, esperando Bella do lado de fora.

Assim que se viu só Bella cai na cama, seu coração batia muito rápido, e sua respiração saia em arquejos. Quase se entregara, ao Edward, se Tania não tivesse chegado.

Olhou para seu lado na cama, imaginando que ela e Edward, poderiam estar fazendo agora. Corou só com o pensamento, imaginando os lábios de Edward em seus seios e o calor que a possuiu a pouco voltou.

Afastou as lembranças, e foi até o jarro que ficava em seu quarto e despejou um pouco de água, em uma bacia e lavou o rosto.

Olhou para os vestidos em seu armário, e pegou um azul, e sorriu enquanto se vestia.

Edward encostou-se à parede ao lado da porta, seu corpo ainda dando sinais do desejo que Bella despertara nele. E teve que respirar fundo varias vezes, pois temia que jogasse tudo para o auto, e entrasse no quarto de Bella, e fizesse o que havia sido interrompido por Tania.

Pois sabia que se Tania não tivesse chegado, a teria consumado o ato com Bella, tanto ele quanto ela estavam, bem dispostos a isso.

Olhou mais uma vez para a porta e sorriu com as lembranças do gosto de Bella em seus lábios. A visão dos seus seios nus, ainda o deixava desejoso,e voltou a respirar fundo antes que fizesse uma loucura.

Tania caminhou em direção a sala a procura de sua mãe e não a achou. Chamou uma das criadas e esta disse que a Sra. Swan havia ido ao mercado. Tania bufou irritada.

Edward não iria se safar dessa. Enquanto ela pudesse impedir esse casamento, ela faria.

Edward merecia alguém melhor que Bella, ela não entendia como ele não via isso. Esse casamento sem sentido, os levaria a desgraça. Eram muito diferentes. E ela faria Edward enxergar que a sonsa da Bella, nunca seria a mulher para ele.

Lamentava que magoasse sua irmã de novo. Mais era o certo, Bella teria que entender que ela e Edward não foram feitos para ficarem juntos.

E os faria perceber. Era seu dever como irmã de Bella. Edward não era homem para ela. Ela nunca satisfaria Edward, não um homem fogoso como ele.

A sonsa da Bella nunca serviria para ser a mulher dele, disso ela tinha certeza.


	12. Chapter 11

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**_Capitulo Onze_**

Bella saiu do quarto com o rosto um pouco vermelho e Edward sorriu segurando sua mão e beijando seus dedos.

-Ola. – ele falou sorrindo e beijou seu dedo onde estava o anel de noivado e ela sorriu.

-É muito bonito.

-Não tanto quanto você. – Bella corou o fazendo sorrir e pegar seu rosto com as mãos e beijou sua boca em uma leve caricia.

-Que tal ir ver Carlisle hoje?

-Parece ótimo. – ela falou sorrindo quando ele a soltou e caminhou com ela em direção a escada.

-Ele vem reclamando que desde que ficamos noivos você nunca mais foi vê-lo.

-Oh é verdade, ele me ajudou tanto. Não queria ser ingrata. – Edward sorriu e apertou sua mão.

-Ele nunca pensaria isso de você, ele só tem saudades. – Bella sorriu e eles desceram à escada.

Assim que chegaram ao primeiro andar, pararam de fala r ao ver Tania os olhando com raiva. Bella tremeu, mais sorriu ao sentir a mão de Edward apertar a sua com firmeza.

-Vamos?

-Sim. – ambos saíram e da casa em direção ao um cavalo que estava amarrado na varanda.

-Bem, eu vim a cavalo. Você quer ir de couxe?

-Não podemos ir a cavalo. – ele sorriu e a colocou em cima do cavalo subindo também.

Bella apoio à cabeça no peito de Edward que a abraçou pela cintura com um dos braços antes de continuar a cavalgar.

Tania olhou enfurecida, os dois saírem abraçados sobre o cavalo de Edward e voltou para a sala bufando, sentou-se no sofá, enquanto batia o pé impaciente.

Estava nessa mesma posição há quase uma hora quando sua mãe entrou na sala com um punhado de pacotes sendo seguida por algum empregado. Tania levantou de um salto e sua mãe entregou o resto dos pacotes para o empregado.

-Coloque no meu quarto, por favor. – o homem assentiu e as deixou sozinhas.

-Aconteceu algo querida.

-Sim, mais acho melhor a senhora se sentar.

-Tudo bem. – assim que estava sentada, Tania se acomodou ao lado de sua mãe e segurou suas mãos, a olhando com um olhar pesaroso.

-Odeio lhe contar essas coisas mamãe.

-Esta me assustando Tania. O que houve? Bella esta bem?

-É justamente sobre Bella que quero lhe falar.

-Então diga logo.

-Você não devia permitir o casamento de Bella com aquele senhor.

-Edward, por quê?

-Mãe eu os peguei, bem eles estavam quase... ele quase a desonrou. – para a surpresa de Tania, Renne começou a rir.

-Oh querida, é normal, afinal eles se amam, tem desejos.

-Mamãe!

-Não me olhe assim. Você nunca deixou James ter liberdades com você? – Tania se levantou indignada.

-Claro que não James me respeita.

-Oh, mesmo? Bem querida, se ele a tivesse desonrado, nos adiantaríamos o casamento.

Tania bufou indignada e saiu da casa. Mais que inferno estava todos contra ela. Bella não via que Edward só a queria para se vingar dela, Bella não era importante para ele só a sonsa não percebia.

Viu ao longe o cavalo de James se aproximar e sorriu acenando para ele. Respirou fundo tentando esconder seus sentimentos.

Como odiava fingir se de santa, quando queria que James a pegasse a agarrasse, tudo que ele fazia era respeitá-la, e lhe dar castos e chatos beijos. Esperava que pelo menos na noite de núpcias ele se mostrasse mais ardente.

Esse pensamento lhe trouxe novos temores, a muito que não era virgem, James iria perceber, teria que fazer toda uma encenação, pelo menos na primeira vez. Suspirou sorrindo quando ele saltou do cavalo e a abraçou beijando sua testa teria que enganá-lo, ele não poderia descobrir que ela era virgem.

Tania se olhou no espelho enquanto alisava seu lindo vestido branco, sorriu quando Bella colocou o véu sobre seus cabelos.

-Esta tão linda Tania.

-Obrigada Bella. – ela sorriu para sua imagem no espelho, sim estava linda, deslumbrante na verdade, com certeza seria a noiva mais bonita que essa cidade já teve.

Renne entrou no quarto, e secou uma lagrima, e correu a abraçar suas filhas.

-Esta maravilhosa Tania. Ah minhas meninas logo vão me deixar. – beijou as bochechas de cada uma.

-Mãe, a fazenda de James é logo ao lado.

-E eu e Edward moraremos aqui.

-Eu sei, eu sei. Mais não serão mais minhas meninas, serão senhoras casadas.

-Seremos sempre as suas meninas mãe. – falou Bella beijando a testa de Renne que sorriu.

-Esta bem, vamos que já esta na hora.

Elas saíram da casa e um couxe as esperava para levá-las a igreja, Bella e Renne ambas usando lindos vestidos de festa, foram com Tania para o couxe.

Edward sentou ao lado de Carlisle nos últimos bancos da igreja, e soltou um resmungo baixo, viu James andando de um lado para o outro no altar, e sua mãe, sorrindo e o segurando pelos ombros.

-Imagina você naquela situação? – falou Carlisle apontando para James e Edward riu.

-Sim, o medo de Bella perceber que eu não sirvo para ela.

-Não diga isso Edward, você sabe que Bella não é assim. – Edward sorriu.

-Sim, ela é uma pessoa de alma tão bonita. – Carlisle sorriu, e voltou a olhar para James.

-Sinto pena do pobre rapaz, trocou Bella por Tania, e temo que se arrependa no futuro.

-Temo isso também, se ele pedir perdão a Bella, e tentar conquistá-la.

-Ele não seria capaz. Já magoou Bella demais.

-Padrinho, James não liga pros sentimentos de ninguém se ligasse, nunca teria deixado Bella.

-Sim, bem pelo menos não do jeito que ele fez, sem se importar com os sentimentos dela.

Edward que estava olhando para James, viu que ele parou de andar quando alguém entrou na igreja, olhou em direção a porta de viu Bella, em um lindo vestido azul.

Ela correu para a frente e avisou algo ao padre, e depois começou a olhar em volta, e sorriu quando seus olhos pousaram em Edward, e caminhou até eles.

-Ola. – ela os cumprimentou, e Edward se levantou dando lugar para ela sentar.

-Como esta Bella?

-Bem tio, e o senhor?

-Muito bem, vou me sentar perto de sua mãe. – Carlisle saiu, e Bella sentou ao lado de Edward.

-Como esta se sentindo?

-Muito bem. – ela perguntou confusa, e ele segurou sua mão.

-Não te machuca mais ver James.

-Não.

-Não? – ela riu e levou a mão dele aos lábios.

-Ah algum tempo que eu não me incomodo com James. – Edward sorriu.

-Eu por acaso tenho algo haver com isso? – ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha, e ela riu.

-Para dizer a verdade sim. Desde que você entrou em minha vida eu percebi que meus sentimentos por James nunca foram verdadeiro.

-Como assim?

-Não me entenda mal, eu o amava, mais agora percebi que era um amor fraternal. Eu coloquei James em um pedestal, por muito tempo. E quando ele me decepcionou, eu comecei a reparar que ele não era tão perfeito assim.

-Me coloca em um pedestal também?

-Não, eu vejo você como você realmente é. Sem idealizar o homem que eu quero.

-E como é o homem que você quer? – ela mordeu o lábio pensativa.

-Bem, ele teria que ser alto, olhos verdes, cabelos cor bronze, - Edward riu. – Ah não se esqueça do mais importante, tem que ser pirata. – Edward gargalhou alto, e varias pessoas se viraram para ele.

-Edward!

-A culpa é sua. – ela riu baixinho, e ele se levantou estendendo a mão para ela.

-Aonde vamos?

-Não sei você, mais esse casamento esta um tédio. – Bella riu e pegou a mão de Edward e juntos saíram da igreja.

Assim que se viram fora, viram Tania entrar acompanhada de Renne. Edward as olhou em silencio, e Bella apertou a mão dele na sua, ele a olhou.

-Você queria estar no lugar de James? – ela falou em um sussurro, e ele a olhou serio.

-Claro que não Bella.

-Então por que essa expressão? – ela perguntou passando as pontas dos dedos por suas sobrancelhas franzidas.

-Eu só estava pensando.

-No que?

-Em como eu teria sido infeliz com Tania.

-Mesmo?

-Sim, eu não a conhecia, não sabia como ela era. O tempo todo ela fingia ser alguém só pra me agradar. Agora eu a vejo como ela é orgulhosa, mesquinha, esnobe. – Bella afagou o rosto dele, e ele encostou a bochecha em sua palma.

-Tão diferente de você. – Bella sorriu, e fechou os olhos quando ele beijou sua palma.

-Melhor nos voltarmos. – ele assentiu e segurou a mão dela a levando de volta para a igreja.

Assim que eles entraram, se sentaram nas cadeiras no fundo, e observaram Tania e James de mãos dadas, e o padre os declarando marido e mulher. Todos aplaudiram, e eles se beijaram, e caminharam em direção a saída.

-Pra onde vão agora? – Edward perguntou no ouvido de Bella.

-Para a casa de James, vai ter uma festa lá.

-Você quer ir? – Bella fez uma careta.

-E ter que encarar a bruxa da Victoria. – Edward riu.

-Essa é minha garota.

-Vou avisar minha mãe que não vamos.

Ele assentiu e viu Renne conversando com Carlisle quando Bella se aproximou. Carlisle se afastou e sentou ao seu lado.

-Então como esta se sentindo?

-Muito bem.

-Não lhe incomodou ver Tania?

-Nenhum pouco.

-Nossa toda essa mudança é por causa de Bella? – Edward sorriu.

-Eu estou apaixonado por ela.

-Edward isso é ótimo. Já disse a ela?

-Não.

-Por quê?

-Eu não sei, nosso acordo de casamento foi feito por estarmos só, nos unimos na nossa dor, e se ela se afastar de mim.

-Acha que ela não te ama?

-Eu sei que me deseja, assim como eu a ela. Mais amor, eu temo que não. E prefiro esconder meus sentimentos a perdê-la. – Carlisle balançou a cabeça.

-Acho que esta errado. Bella pode te surpreender. – Edward o olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada e Carlisle riu. Antes que ambos dissessem algo mais, Bella se aproximou sorrindo.

-Vamos? – ela estendeu a mão para Edward que sorriu e segurou. Se despediram de Carlisle que ia com Renne a festa de Tania e caminharam de mãos dadas em direção a casa de Carlisle.

-Você realmente não se importa de morarmos com mamãe? – Bella perguntou enquanto entravam na casa e Edward sorriu.

-Claro que não, minha sogra me adora. – Bella riu alto, ele a abraçou assim que entraram na casa, e a beijou com ardor a levando até o sofá.

Caiu de costas deixando o corpo dela sobre o seu, e separou os lábios dos dela e beijou seu pescoço, sua garganta, seu ombro.

-Edward. – Bella murmurou, e ele sorriu voltando a beijar sua boca.

-Te quero tanto Bella.

-Eu também te quero. – ela gemeu contra os lábios dele, e suas mãos se infiltraram pelos cabelos dele acariciando a nuca.

-Quero me casar o mais breve possivel. – ela sorriu e roçou os lábios nos dele.

-Eu também.

-Amanha pode ser? – ela sorriu.

-Acho que preciso de mais que um dia pra ajeitar tudo. – ele bufou e voltou a beijá-la.

-Semana que vem então? – ela riu assentindo.

-Esta bem. Mais sabe o que vão pensar não é. Casamento as pressas só tem um motivo.

-Amor? – ele perguntou e ela negou.

-Não, que eu estou desonrada. – ele riu alto.

-Não me de idéias. – ela riu e encostou a cabeça no peito dele o sentindo acariciar seus cabelos.

-Vamos ser felizes não é Edward? – ela perguntou baixinho e sentiu os lábios dele em seu cabelo.

-Sim Bella, enquanto estivermos juntos vamos ser muito felizes.

Bella fechou os olhos e sorriu, sim enquanto estivesse nos braços de Edward sabia que seria extremamente feliz, mesmo que ele não a amasse, ela o faria amar.

O faria perceber que ela era a mulher ideal para ele. Assim como ele já se tornara o homem dos seus sonhos.


	13. Chapter 12

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**_Capitulo Doze_**

James sorriu enquanto deslizava as mãos pelo corpo nu de sua esposa.

-Tão linda. – ele sussurrou com paixão venerando o belo corpo com cada caricia.

Fazendo amor com as mãos e com a boca. A deixando em êxtase de prazer.

-Oh meu amor. – ela suspirou a cada caricia a cada toque, a cada beijo, sentindo ele a completar.

Tania praguejou quando sentiu os raios de sol, banhar suas costas nuas. Olhou para o lado e suspirou ao ver que James ainda dormia e se apressou até seu baú. Pegou o pequeno frasco com o liquido vermelho e foi até a cama.

Levantou os lençóis sem fazer barulho e pingou algumas gotas do sangue, que havia retirado de sua perna.

-O que esta fazendo?

-James!

-Tania, responda.

-Eu... Eu... – ele a pegou pelo pulso e agarrou o vidro cheirando o sangue, depois olhou para o sangue que manchava os lençóis brancos.

-Você não era virgem? – Tania recuou assustada.

-Que besteira James, lógico que eu era.

-Então o que significa isso? Por que estava manchando o lençol?

-Eu... James você tem que entender. Eu me apaixonei por você e tive medo de você não me querer. – ele praguejou passando as mãos pelos cabelos e os puxando.

-Você me enganou. Se fazendo de pura, inocente.

-James me perdoe. – ele pediu o abraçando e ele a empurrou.

-Não, chega de mentiras. Quem te desonrou? – ela desviou os olhos.

-James eu não quero falar sobre isso. É nossa lua de mel. – ela torcia as mãos nervosamente.

-Oh Deus, devem ter sido muitos não é.

-James, por favor. – ela implorou voltando a abraça-lo, mais e ele a empurrou.

-Tudo que eu deixei por você. Desisti de tudo só pra me casar com você...

-James...

-E você não passa de uma vagabunda. – seus olhos estavam vermelhos e Tania chorava.

-James eu amo você.

-Pare Tania, chega de mentiras.

Ele começou a se vestir, caçar suas roupas pelo quarto, jogando algumas longe que o atrapalhavam.

-James aonde vai?

-Tentar remediar a situação que nos causamos.

-Do que esta falando?

-Preciso falar com Bella. – Tania se irritou e levantou da cama o empurrando.

-Bela, Bella sempre a mosca morta da Bella. Por que vai atrás dela se tem a mim. Você a deixou por mim.

-E não sabe como me arrependo. – ele falou a jogando de volta na cama.

-Maldito dia em que pus os olhos em você.

-James, por favor, é nossa lua de mel. Vamos esquecer tudo isso e recomeçar.

-Não, você me enganou. Mentiu Tania.

-James eu fiz por amor. – ela pediu se ajoelhando mais ele virou o rosto.

-Estou voltando pra casa.

-Vai me deixar?

-Não, o couxe fica com você. Vou a cavalo.

-James. – ela chamou mais ele continuou se vestindo.

James. – ele a ignorou enquanto causavas as botas e abria a porta.

-JAMES!

James cavalgava com rapidez, queria chegar a Forks antes que fosse tarde. Talvez ainda houvesse tempo e Bella o perdoasse. Como fora tolo, acreditando na mentiras de Tania.

No seu falso amor. Nas suas palavras inocentes sempre que lhe pedia um beijo, ou quando era mais afoito, e ela o repreendia e o empurrava, o fazendo sentir vergonha por querela tanto.

Quando ela já deve ter estado com todos os homens de Paris. Seu sangue ferveu ao imaginar sua doce Tania sentindo prazer pelos braços de outro, e se repreendeu.

Nunca existiu sua doce Tania. Só em sua cabeça ela era perfeita. E chegou a compará-la com Bella. Sua Bella doce e inocente, que sempre o amou e ele só a desprezou.

Maldição pensou enquanto forçava seu cavalo a ir mais rápido. Tinha que impedir Bella de cometer o maior erro de sua vida. Ela não podia se casar com o Cullen. E ele pretendia lutar até o fim para impedi-los.

[...]

Bella sorriu enquanto sua mãe fazia os ajustes no longo vestido branco. Olhou o lindo vestido que fora de sua mãe. Só que com algumas modificações.

-Oh mãe ficou tão lindo.

-Ficou sim linda. Só precisamos diminuir a barra. – Bella sorriu enquanto sua mãe procurava pela linha em sua cesta de costura.

-Que pena que Tania não quis usá-lo.

-Melhor pra mim. – falou sorrindo.

-Sim, ela preferiu um vestido da moda. – falou com um suspiro. – Acabou a linha branca. Vou ver se tem mais no quarto de costura. – falou Renne e Bella assentiu enquanto alisava o lindo vestido.

-Nossa! – a voz a fez levantar o rosto e sorriu ao ver James.

-Olá James.

-Está tão linda Bella.

-Obrigada James. – falou corada, e olhou atrás dele. – Aonde esta Tania?

-Em Londres. – falou aborrecido.

-Sozinha? – perguntou confusa saindo de cima do banquinho onde sua mãe pedira para ficar.

-Sim. Bella precisamos conversar.

-Tudo bem. – ela se sentou e ele ficou ao seu lado.

-Eu queria poder voltar no tempo. – falou a encarando.

-James não entendo. O que esta havendo? Onde esta Tania?

-Podemos esquecer Tania por um momento. – falou frustrado e ela assentiu.

-Claro. Diga o que te aflige? – ele segurou a mão dela com força.

-Perdoe-me Bella.

-James a muito eu já o perdoei. – falou sorrindo.

-Você sempre foi tão boa, tão gentil, e eu não soube te valorizar. Não cuidei do amor que dedicava a mim. Diga-me Bella, diga que não esta tudo perdido. – Bella arregalou os olhos.

-Você esta louco James? – falou retirando as mãos das dele.

-Não Bella, nunca estive tão lúcido. Agora eu sei quem é Tania de verdade. – Bella se desesperou.

-Cadê Tania?

-Já disse em Londres.

-Ela esta bem?

-Ótima. – falou com escárnio e voltou a segurar as mãos de Bella. – Diga-me Bella, eu ainda tenho uma chance? Pode me perdoar? – Bella retirou as mãos.

-Há muito eu o perdoei James. – ele sorriu e a abraçou tentando beija-la.

-Oh Bella.

-James não. – falou tentando empurra-lo.

-Bella? – a voz estrangulada de Edward fez James se afastar dela, e Bella levantou corada.

-Edward.

-Bella por quê? – ele falou com um olhar triste e ela arregalou os olhos.

-Não Edward, não foi nada disso.

-Bella. – a voz dele era dolorida e ela correu para ele ignorando James, segurou seu rosto entre as mãos.

-Por favor, Edward, nos prometemos confiar um no outro. – ele a olhou profundamente e suspirou. Os braços dele estavam caídos ao lado do corpo e os punhos apertados, ele não a abraçava e essa falta de toque a estava matando.

-Então me diga o que estava acontecendo Bella. Pois me pareceu que vocês estavam se beijando. – ela negou puxando o rosto dele para baixo e suas testas ficaram coladas.

-Eu lhe juro Edward. Ele me pegou de surpresa, eu só quero você. Não me deixe, por favor. – ele respirou fundo e roçou os lábios nos dela.

-Não houve nada?

-Lhe juro que não. – ele assentiu e a abraçou apertado. – Por favor, Bella não me deixe.

-Nunca. – ela jurou enterrando o rosto em seu peito. – Eu só quero você e ninguém mais. – ele assentiu enterrando o rosto nos cabelos dela.

-O que houve? – falou ainda abraçado a ela.

-James descobriu sobre Tania. – falou baixinho e Edward a abraçou com mais força.

-Ele veio pedir para você voltar com ele? – ele falou em um sussurro, e Bella levantou o rosto voltando a segurar o rosto dele entre as mãos.

-Ele esta fora de si Edward. Nem sabia o que estava dizendo. – ele assentiu e beijou seus lábios rosados, a apertando contra ele.

-Eu queria ter seu corpo para mim, só para você ser obrigada a ser minha. – falou contra seus lábios e ela riu.

-Eu não preciso disso para ser sua Edward. Eu pertenço a você. – ele sorriu e voltou a beijá-la com ardor, enquanto a acariciava seu corpo delicado e quente, tão convidativa a ele.

-Oh Deus! – eles se afastaram ofegantes e Bella corou quando viu sua mãe a encarando.

-Mãe!

-Renne.

-Edward querido. Odeio lhe mandar embora mais não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento. – ele sorriu.

-Esta de vestido? – tentou abaixar o rosto mais Bella não deixou, segurando seu rosto e o fazendo olhar seu rosto corado.

-Sim, e o senhor não pode ver. – ele riu.

-Vamos Bella só uma olhadinha.

-Não da azar. Quer que não tenha casamento? – ela falou brava e ele fez uma careta.

-Esta bem, já estou saindo. – ele colocou as mãos no rosto. – Me leve até porta. – ela o acompanhou e deu um beijo rápido nele e o empurrou para fora.

Edward riu, mais seu semblante mudou, foi até seu cavalo e montou guiando o cavalo em direção a fazenda dos Masen.

James desmontou e viu sua mãe na varanda de casa e parecia aflita. Suspirou e caminhou até ela, só queria se trancar em seu quarto e esquecer de tudo.

-James o que houve?

-Nada mãe.

-Como nada, Tania chegou chorando.

-Ela esta aqui?

-E aonde mais estaria, é sua esposa. – ele deu um sorriso triste.

-Vou para o escritório de papai.

-Mas e Tania?

-Ela que se dane.

-James!

Ele a ignorou entrando no escritório do pai, e se servindo de uma dose de uísque.

-Ah pai, o que eu faço? – suspirou se jogando na cadeira antiga de seu pai.

Edward desmontou em frente a casa dos Masen, e viu Victoria vindo em sua direção.

-Onde está James?

-O que faz aqui seu bastardo? – ele a ignorou.

-Tenho que falar com James. – ela empalideceu.

-Não vai contar a ele vai? – ele a olhou com escárnio.

-Não, mais preciso falar com ele.

-Sobre o que?

-Não é da sua conta. JAMES. – gritou já frustrado, e viu Tania o olhar pela janela, a ignorou e voltou a gritar.

-JAMES.

-O que quer? – falou James saindo da casa. Edward se aproximou dele e o segurou pela gola da camisa.

-Fique longe de minha Bella. – ele sorriu.

-E se eu não quiser Cullen.

-Oh eu farei você querer. – o empurrou o fazendo cair no chão.

-Eu não desistirei dela. – rosnou James se levantando.

-Já desistiu. Perdeu sua chance com Bella. Mais eu não perderei a minha. Fique longe James. – ameaçou se afastando, mais foi puxado por James que tentou soca-lo, mais conseguiu desviar.

-Pare filho. – gritou Victoria e Edward deu um soco nele o fazendo cair de novo. O lábio cortado e o olhar de ódio dirigido a Edward.

-Fique longe Masen. É meu único aviso. – e se afastou montando no cavalo.

Victoria ajudou o filho a se levantar e o levou para dentro, pedindo a uma empregada que trouxesse água quente e panos, começou a limpar o sangue do lábio ferido de James.

-Deixe que eu faço isso. – James ouviu a voz de Tania e a olhou com magoa.

-Não precisa.

-Filho o que esta havendo? Por que aquele homem veio aqui?

-Mãe, eu não quero falar disso.

-Você foi atrás dela não foi? – falou Tania com rancor e ele a olhou desafiante.

-Sim Tania. Eu fui pedir perdão por tê-la trocado. – Tania ficou vermelha de raiva.

-Pois saiba que você não foi o único a fazer um mal negocio.

-Do que esta falando? – ele se levantou e agarrou seu braço.

-Me solte James.

-Me diga primeiro. Ao que se referia? – ela o encarou seus olhos azuis faiscando.

-Que eu não devia ter deixado Edward, ele é muito mais homem que você. – ele empalideceu.

-Até ele Tania? – ela riu.

-E saiba que ele nem foi o primeiro. – ele tentou lhe dar uma bofetada, mais sua mãe segurou sua mão.

-James filho. – ele encarou a mãe com dor nos olhos.

-E fique sabendo James, que eu devia ter ficado com Edward, pois ele é muito melhor de cama que você.

-Sua vagabunda. – rosnou afastando de sua mãe e lhe deu uma bofetada. O rosto dela virou com o contato e quando o encarou seus olhos escureceram, o ódio a dominando.

-Pelo jeito eu escolhi o Masen errado. – Victoria empalideceu, e James encarou Tania atônito.

-O que disse?

-Que é Edward, é seu meio irmão.


	14. Chapter 13

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**_Capitulo Treze_**

-Que é Edward, é seu meio irmão. – James olhou atordoado para Tania, e depois para sua mãe.

-Você mente não é? – falou agarrando o pulso de Tania, e ela sorriu.

-Não, seu pai era um safado, se deitava com as moçinhas do povoado, todos sabiam. – ela olhou em direção a Victoria que estava pálida.

-Mãe? – ela piscou.

-É mentira, sua menina mentirosa. – gritou indo para cima de Tania, que gritou ao sentir seus cabelos puxados, e James tentou afasta-las.

-Mãe pare com isso. – ele pedia, mais ela continuava a atacar Tania, puxando seus cabelos, e lhe deu um tapa.

-Vadia quer destruir minha família. – Tania segurou o rosto, encarando Victoria com ódio.

-Se a senhora fosse mais vadia, talvez tivesse conseguido segurar seu marido na cama. – Victoria arregalou os olhos e voltou a bater em Tania, que tentava se defender.

-PAREM AS DUAS. – gritou James, e as duas ficaram quietas, sua mãe fechou os olhos e, pois a mão na testa.

-Oh me ajude meu filho. – ele correu a ela.

-Mamãe esta bem?

-Estou um pouco zonza meu querido.

-Sua pressão deve ter caído, pegarei seu remédio. – James levou sua mãe para dentro, e a colocou no sofá da sala.

-O remédio ainda fica na cômoda perto da cama. – ela assentiu, e ele correu para o quarto, levou um minuto para que ela percebesse o que acabara de fazer.

Levantou de um pulo, e correu atrás de James, e quando chegou ao quarto, se sentiu zonza de verdade dessa vez.

-Filho? – James tinha acabado de abrir a carta de Edward **[pra quem não lembra o pai do Edward e do James também chamava Edward]**, e passava seus olhos pelo papel, sem acreditar nas palavras.

_James_

_Meu filho querido, sabe que lhe amo, e a única razão da minha vida e você. Queria ter sido um pai melhor, mais fiz melhor que pude com meus erros em minhas costas, e o peso em minha consciência._

_Sei que minhas atitudes não podem ser justificadas e nem eu as quero justificar, mais em algum momento, eu percebi que eu não fui correto em minhas ações._

_Eu não queria que você soubesse disso, mais eu tive um filho fora do casamento, ele era filho da única mulher que já amei._

_Eu aprendi a gostar de sua mãe, mais amar eu sempre amei Elizabeth, ela era empregada na fazenda, e ela me amava, mais não quis ser a amante de um homem casado, e partiu com um filho meu no ventre._

_Soube que ele se chama Edward, Carlisle meu bom amigo, sempre manteve contato com Elizabeth, e a ajudava mandando dinheiro para eles em meu nome._

_Soube depois de muitos anos que Elizabeth morreu doente, e é minha culpa que não cuidei dela, e não posso deixar que meu filho tenha esse mesmo destino._

_Eu pedi a sua mãe, mais temo que ela por ódio ao meu amor por Elizabeth não cumpra meu pedido. Mesmo que eu lhe implore no meu leito de morte._

_Não a culpe por isso, ela só foi muito magoada, eu não pude amá-la, e isso a magoou muito todos esses anos._

_Eu pedi a Carlisle para ajudar com os papeis, quero que Edward tenha meu nome, e se não for lhe pedir muito meu filho gostaria que fizesse o ultimo pedido do seu velho pai._

_Sei que é um homem honrado James, e que é bom. E sei que fará a coisa certa. Edward é seu irmão._

_Ajude-o sei que você pode._

_Edward Masen._

James apertou a carta entre as mãos com lagrimas nos olhos. Victoria correu até ele mais ele se afastou.

-Como pode mamãe?

-Filho...

-Escondeu isso de mim. O ultimo pedido de meu pai.

-Ele não estava lúcido filho...

-Ele estava muito lúcido mãe. Ele queria fazer isso antes de ficar doente.

-Eu não podia permitir James. Que o filho da vagabunda tirasse sua herança.

-Mãe, sabe que não ligo para isso.

-Mais eu sim. A herança dos Masen é sua por direito. Seu pai não foi fiel a mim. Aquele bastardo não merece nada.

-Eu seguirei o ultimo pedido de meu pai.

-James não se atreva. Eu lutei muito por seu futuro.

-O que quer dizer?

-Nada. Eu só quero dizer que seu pai é Masen, e a herança toda pertence a você. – ele a encarou confuso.

-Não mãe. Edward tem direito, ele é meu irmão.

-Não aquele bastardo não é seu irmão. Eu não vou permitir que ele destrua minha família. Eu lutei para afastar a vagabunda de seu pai. Não será agora que ela vai ganhar.

-O que você fez mãe?

-Nada, fiz o que era certo. Eu a escorracei da cidade como a vadia que ela era. Ela não tinha o direito de vir aqui e destruir nossa felicidade. Eu estava começando a entrar no coração de Edward, eu amava meu marido. E ela veio aqui atrás dele grávida...

-Você sabia de sua gravidez? – ele falou pálido.

-Sim, foi por isso que a mandei embora. Ela iria destruir nosso futuro. Eu também estava grávida. E eu sabia que seu pai iria preferir ela. Então eu a mandei embora.

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos em um gesto nervoso. Eram tantas mentiras, e sujeira. Como concertar algo que começou errado. Como ajudar um irmão que estava se envolvendo com a única mulher que já amara.

Levantou-se e foi falar com única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo. Victoria correu atrás dele.

-Aonde vai filho?

-Preciso pensar mãe.

-James, por favor. Não estrague nosso futuro. – ela gritou mais ele correu pra fora e montou em seu cavalo, e sumiu pelos portões da fazenda.

-Pelo jeito seu filho descobriu quem é a Sra. Masen de verdade. – Victoria rosnou para Tânia.

-Sua vadia saia da minha casa. – Tânia a olhou com desdém.

-Não irei a lugar nenhum, sou esposa de James agora. – falou sorrindo e saiu pela porta.

-Aonde vai?

-Não lhe devo explicações. Mais irei à casa de minha mãe. – Tânia saiu sorrindo, James podia estar furioso com ela, mais o assunto sobre Edward ia tomar seu tempo.

Acabaria a perdoando, sabia muito bem como fazer um homem esquecer os problemas. E James não seria diferente.

Bella sorriu quando viu o cavalo de Edward se aproximando, ele parou em frente à casa e correu até ela a abraçando apertado.

-Houve algo.

-Nunca me deixe. – ele falou com o rosto enterrado nos cabelos dela, e ela sorriu o abraçando com força.

-Lhe juro. Serei sua eternamente Edward. – ele se afastou sorrindo e a beijou, seus lábios se movendo juntos, a língua dele pediu passagem que ela deu prontamente apertando seu corpo junto do dele.

Ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo, até Bella se afastar e pegar a mão de Edward o puxando para dentro. Ela o levou até o sofá e se sentou o puxando para seu lado.

-O que houve? – ela perguntou ainda segurando a mão dele, e Edward suspirou e a puxou para seu colo, voltando a enterrar o rosto em seus cabelos.

-Eu só tive uma terrível sensação de que você me deixara. – ela puxou o rosto dele entre as mãos, queria poder dizer a Edward que o amava, mais tinha medo de sua reação.

E se ele não quisesse amor, só uma companheira? E se seu amor, fosse o motivo para ele se afastar dela? Eram tantos e se em sua mente, que simplesmente o beijou.

Queria que ele sentisse que através do beijo, soubesse que ela não poderia, nem que quisesse deixa-lo. Ele estava entranhado em seu coração, e não queria que ele saísse.

Edward deixou-se ser beijado por Bella, a amava tanto que tinha tanto medo de perde-la. Havia visto no olhar de James que ele queria Bella.

Ao vê-los mais cedo, pensou que tinha levado um tiro, sua Bella, não o queria mais, e isso era pior que a morte. Mais ao ouvi-la implorar para acreditar nela, seu coração voltou a bater.

Bella não era como Tania, ela nunca o magoaria, nunca deixaria ele. Ela era bondosa e honesta, e mesmo que não o amasse sabia que se importava com ele.

E ele a faria se apaixonar por ele. Já havia conquistado tantas mulheres em sua vida. Bella se apaixonaria por ele, pelo menos era isso que ansiava, pois já não podia mais viver sem ela.

Se separaram ofegantes e ele sorriu afagando sua bochecha corada, sua mão desceu por sua garganta, e depois o ombro, seu polegar roçou entre o vão dos seios que o decote oferecia, e ela suspirou.

-Edward o que esta fazendo? – ele acariciou os seios sobre o vestido, e ela mordeu o lábio contendo o gemido.

-Tocando você. – ela estremeceu quando ele beliscou o bico do seio, e ele beijou o decote do vestido passando a língua sobre os montes que subiam e desciam rápido.

-Edward... – Bella fechou os olhos apreciando as caricias, e ele a colocou no sofá deitando sobre ela, sua boca subindo para o pescoço, lambendo a pele.

-Edward. – ela gemeu agarrando seus ombros, e o abraçando pelas costas, sentindo os músculos se retesarem ao seu toque.

-Seu gosto doce ainda brinca em minha boca, me deixa te provar Bella?

-Oh Deus. – gemeu quando sentiu a mão dele se movendo para seu quadril, e apertando sua bunda.

Suas mãos se movendo sensualmente por seu corpo, a deixando quente e ofegante, as mãos dele apertavam suas coxas, mesmo sobre o vestido, os toques dele a deixavam ofegante e quente, muito quente.

-Te quero tanto Bella. – falou movendo os lábios, por sua garganta.

-Oh Edward, também te quero.

-Te desejo Bella, te quero, te ...

-O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI? – Bella levantou com tudo com o grito, e derrubou Edward que estava sobre ela.

-Tania? – falou Bella ofegante e assustada, já era a seguda vez que quase se entregara a Edward, era bom se casarem logo ou não resistiria.

Edward continuava no chão, os olhos fechados tentando se acalmar, e acalmar sua excitação, quase dissera a Bella que a amava. Abriu os olhos e viu Bella o olhando preocupa, e já se sentindo refeito levantou.

-O que quer Tania? – ela bufou, e ele a ignorou enquanto estendia a mão para Bella e arrumava seus cabelos bagunçados, ela riu, enquanto ele colocava os fios soltos atrás da orelha dela, mais eles escapavam.

-Eu faço. – ele sorriu e ficou olhando para ela.

-Bella cadê mamãe?

-Foi a costureira Tania.

-Por que você não foi junto?

-Ela disse que eu não podia. Já que ia comprar coisas para meu vestido. – ela sorriu para Edward, e não viu a careta de Tania.

-Esta bem, esperarei aqui, até ela chegar. – disse Tania se sentando no sofá, e Bella se sentaria com ela, ou Edward, para sua surpresa e descontentamento de Tania, ele levou Bella até a poltrona de seu pai, e sentou puxando Bella para seu colo.

-Então Tania como foi a lua de mel? – perguntou Edward com um sorriso.

-Maravilhosa.

-E por que voltou tão cedo. Bella e eu não contávamos com você e James para nosso casamento. – Bella olhou para ele que sorriu e beijou sua bochecha depois voltou a olhar para Tania que bufou.

-Viemos justamente para isso. Não queríamos perder seu casamento.

-Oh que gentis não Bella?

-Sim muito... Ah atencioso. – ela falou corada, e Tania sorriu maliciosamente para Bella.

-Então Bella, soube que James veio lhe ver. – Edward enrijeceu e Bella corou mais.

-Sim, ele veio pedir perdão. – falou torcendo as mãos nervosamente, mais sentiu as de Edward sobre as suas, e ele sorria calmo para ela, que sentiu seu nervosismo passando na hora.

-Sim, eu soube. Quem sabe agora você não voltem a ser tão amigos quanto antes em, inseparáveis. Com certeza Edward não se importara.

-Eu acredito que não seja boa idéia. – Bella falou seria. E Tania arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Por que não irmãzinha.

-Bem, eu serei uma senhora casada, não é certo ficar andando com outro que não seja meu marido.

-Oh mais James é seu cunhado. E como se fossem irmãos. Assim como eu e Edward seremos irmãos, e podemos nos conhecer melhor. – Bella arregalou os olhos e olhou para Edward que fuzilava Tania com o olhar.

-Acredito Tania, que como Bella disse eu não terei tempo para estreitar nossos laços.

-E por que não?

-Por que estarei, desfrutando de minha linda esposa, para reparar em qualquer outra mulher. – Tania bufou, e Edward a ignorou olhando Bella que sorria para ele.

-Tenho que ir. – falou roçando seus lábios nos de Bella e ela suspirou encostando a testa na dele.

-Tudo bem. – ela se levantou, e ele segurou sua mão.

-Até Tania.

-Até querido. – Bella sentiu o sangue ferver, o que Tania pretendia, lhe tirou James, e agora queria afastar Edward dela? Ela não tinha limites. Queria que todos a amassem? Sentiu a mão de Edward em seu queixo e levantou o rosto para encara-lo.

-Não deixe ela lhe perturbar. – Bella assentiu.

-Edward, lembra que me pediu que nunca o deixa-se? – ele assentiu a abraçando.

-O que foi?

-Nunca me deixe também. – ele sorriu e roçou seus lábios nos dela.

-Eu não poderia nem se eu quisesse. Estou enfeitiçado por você. E já não posso viver sem você.

Ela sorriu e o abraçou apertado. Ele beijou seus cabelos e se afastou. Bella ficou olhando Edward cavalgar para fora da fazenda e suspirou voltando para dentro.

-Seu noivinho já foi irmãzinha? – Bella estremeceu de raiva, e apontou o dedo para Tania.

-Eu agüentei calada você me tirar James. Mais eu lutarei por Edward. – falou decidida e deu as costas a Tania subindo a escada de seu quarto.

-Finalmente colocou as garras de fora Bella? – gritou Tania, e Bella enfurecida desceu as escadas e encarou Tania, e lhe deu uma bofetada. Tania a encarou incrédula.

-Eu já disse Tania. Eu deixei me tirar James. Mais Edward eu não vou permitir, eu lutarei por ele.

Tania a encarou com ódio, e Bella devolveu o olhar. Já cansara de ser um brinquedo nas mãos de Tania. Estava cansada de deixar, os outros pisarem em seus sentimentos.

Ela não desistiria de Edward, não sem lutar.


	15. Chapter 14

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**_Capitulo Quatorze_**

**J**ames caminhou em direção a casa do velho amigo de seu pai, com um suspiro bateu na porta timidamente e sorriu quando o medico Carlisle Cullen abriu a porta.

-James, que surpresa.

-Ola Dr. Cullen.

-James, chame-me de Carlisle, o conheço desde que era bebê. –

James sorriu assentindo.

-Obrigada Carlisle.

-Vamos entre. Pensei que estivesse em lua de mel. – falou Carlisle enquanto fechava a porta e James se acomodava na sala.

-Cheguei hoje.

-Veio antes para o casamento de Bella? – ele perguntou com um sorriso e estranhou a careta de James.

-Desculpe Carlisle. Eu só estou confuso. Foi um dia cheio, e parece que nunca vai acabar. – Carlisle suspirou e tocou o ombro de James.

-Me conte o que te aflige, sabe que sempre considerei seu pai como um irmão, me considere seu tio. – Jasper sorriu.

-Não sabe como suas palavras são importantes agora. – Carlisle franziu o cenho e se afastou voltando com uma dose de uísque, que James tomou de uma vez.

-O que houve? – James entregou o papel amassado em suas mãos, e Carlisle pegou o lendo.

-Oh!

-Sim, eu descobri que meu pai não só traiu minha mãe, como teve um filho, meu irmão. E para completar ele vai casar com a mulher que amo.

-Eu sinto James. Mais o que vai fazer agora?

-Bem, quero que atender o ultimo pedido de meu pai.

-Vai dar o nome dos Masen a Edward?

-É o certo Carlisle. – Carlisle assentiu concordando.

-E quanto a Bella?

-Eu ainda não sei. Eu descobri que sua irmã não é quem eu pensava.

-Agora é tarde James.

-Não, até Bella se casar não é.

-Mais você esta casado. Acha que Bella destruiria o casamento da irmã, só para ser feliz. – James fez uma careta, ele e Tania haviam feito isso com Bella, destruíram sua felicidade e seus sonhos só para serem felizes. Nunca pensaram em Bella.

-Eu descobri coisas sobre Tania. – falou magoado e Carlisle apertou seu ombro.

-Eu sinto James. Mais você fez uma escolha quando deixou Bella, tem que aprender a conviver com ela.

-Eu não posso Carlisle. Sei que Bella ainda me ama, o tipo de amor que nos tínhamos não acaba. Ela esta deslumbrada por Edward assim como eu fiquei com Tania. Mais eu a farei enxergar.

-Eu acho que esta errado. Eu vejo os olhos de Bella quando esta com Edward, ela o ama. – ele negou e se levantou.

-Eu não creio nisso, Bella ainda me ama, a farei ver. Mais eu sobre Edward, você falaria com ele, e me diz como faço para levar os papeis adiante. – Carlisle assentiu e quando James já ia para a porta essa se abriu.

Edward olhou para Carlisle depois para James, um tanto confuso, será que batera tão forte para ele precisar de um médico?

-Bem eu já vou. Adeus Carlisle, Edward. – Edward olhou ele partir e se voltou para Carlisle.

-O que houve?

-James descobriu.

-O que, sobre tania. Era obvio que na hora de dormir com ela descobrisse que não era pura. – Edward falou indiferente e Carlisle arregalou os olhos.

-Oh deus, agora seu discurso faz sentido.

-Que discurso?

-Ele quer Bella de volta. – Edward levantou em um pulo.

-Como?

-Ele disse que se arrependeu de casar com Tania, e na hora eu não entendi, mais agora faz sentido. Ele quer convencer Bella de que ainda o ama.

-Ele não pode fazer isso, ele já teve sua chance e a estragou. – Edward estava apavorado, não podia perder Bella, estava a amando a queria tanto. Por que os Masen tinham que tirar tudo que ele amava.

Esfregou o rosto com a mão, e olhou preocupado para o padrinho que apertou seu ombro em sinal de apoio.

-James queria outra coisa também. – Edward olhou Carlisle esperando ele continuar. – Ele descobriu que vocês são irmãos.

-E o que isso tem demais.

-Bem, ele achou uma carta de Edward pai, e ele quer que tenha seu nome. E James quer levar adiante seu ultimo pedido. – Edward riu sem humor.

-Diga a ele que não preciso.

-Mas Edward...

-Não Carlisle, eu não quero. A não ser que não queira que eu tenha seu sobrenome.

-Não diga isso Edward, sabe que tenho orgulho que seja um Cullen. – Edward sorriu.

-Eu tenho orgulho em ser um Cullen, queria que você fosse meu pai. – Carlisle sorriu e o abraçou.

-Bem eu sempre lhe considerei como um filho. – ambos sorriram e conversaram sobre os planos de James.

Mais a mente de Edward estava em outro lugar, ou melhor, em sua Bella. Seu coração se apertou com a possibilidade de perdê-la, de não ver mais seus sorrisos ou sentir sua pele quente.

Suspirou angustiado, e pediu licença a Carlisle e foi para a rua. Já era tarde da noite, e começou a nadar sem rumo. Não ficou surpreso quando viu que estava diante da casa dos Swan, e sorriu ao ver que todos já estavam recolhidos, e pulou o portão indo à direção a janela do quarto de Bella.

Bella suspirou enquanto vestia a camisola, desde o tapa que dera em Tania, estava preocupada, não entendeu o porquê de Tania não contar a sua mãe, mais ela lhe lançou olhares raivosos o jantar inteiro.

E o mais estranho foi quando James chegou, para buscar Tania, mais parecia que na verdade ficou triste em vê-la. O que havia acontecido na lua de mel, para estarem daquele jeito.

Apagou a vela, e deitou na cama, uma brisa gelada inundou seu quarto, e foi para fechar a janela, mais se assustou quando viu o homem entrando no quarto, já ia gritar, quando reconheceu a cabeleira cobre que brilhava com a luz da lua.

-Edward? – falou em um sussurro, e ele sorriu e assim que estava completamente no quarto a agarrou pela cintura a deixando confusa, mais sua confusão acabou quando os lábios dele se moldaram urgentes aos seus.

Ela agarrou seus cabelos, enquanto a língua dele invadia sua boca, senti as mãos dele em sua cintura, e seu corpo se movendo quando ele a empurrou na cama caindo sobre ela, sua boca saiu da sua e começou a explorar sua pele.

Seu pescoço garganta, ela gemia a cada toque da língua quente na sua pele, ele apertou sua bunda sensualmente e moveu a intimidade dela de encontro a sua excitação latente, fazendo Bella paralisar.

-Edward... – ele não parou de lamber sua pele, mais ela o empurrou quando sua mão tocou seu centro, e ele a olhou confuso.

-O que esta fazendo?

-Eu te quero Bella. – ele parecia desesperado.

-Edward, eu sou sua. – ele negou e voltou a beijá-la.

-Não até eu faze-la minha, até lá ele ainda pode roubá-la de mim. – ele segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e ele a encarou.

-Edward, o que aconteceu? – ele suspirou e encostou sua testa na dela, seus olhos fechados por alguns minutos quando ele rolou para o lado dela na cama.

-Eu só fiquei com medo.

-De que? – ela ficou de lado, para encará-lo, e ele sorriu triste a imitando.

-De James a tirar de mim. – ela franziu a testa e ele passou os dedos.

-Edward por que pensa isso?

-Ele me disse Bella, e disse a Carlisle também. – Bella ficou atônita.

-Ele esta louco, o que ele acha que eu virarei sua amante?

-Eu não sei Bella, mais ele estava bem seguro de que você ainda o amava. E eu não quero perdê-la.

-Edward você não vai. – ele afagou suas bochechas.

-Eu só preciso de uma chance, e eu farei você me amar. – ela sorriu e assentiu.

-Não precisa fazer nada Edward, eu já te amo. – Edward piscou algumas vezes não acreditando que ela havia dito aquilo, sentiu seu coração se encher de alegria e sorriu beijando sua boca com paixão.

-Ah minha doce Isabella, se soubesse como eu já a amo também. – falou sorridente e ela sorriu afagando os cabelos macios.

-De verdade? – ele viu lagrimas nos olhos dela e beijou seus olhos.

-Há algum tempo que eu a amo, mais tinha medo de me deixar. – ela riu e ele a encarou confuso.

-Acha engraçado meu amor? – ela negou e deu pequenos beijos na boca dele.

-Eu sentia o mesmo. Ah algum tempo que te amo Edward, mais meu medo de te perder era tanto que calei meu coração. – dessa vez ele riu.

-Somos bobos.

-Bobos apaixonados. – ela falou sorrindo, e ele riu.

-E me sinto feliz por isso. Por estar apaixonado por você, a única mulher que tocou minha alma. – ela afagou a bochecha dele.

-Você também tocou a minha Edward, curou meu coração. Mostrou-me como amar pode ser bonito, e não sofrimento. – ele sorriu e a beijou com calma, sentindo os lábios macios contra os seus, ela agarrou seus cabelos e ele gemeu em sua boca, e sugou sua língua.

Separaram-se ofegantes e com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, as testas unidas. Bella mordeu o lábio nervosamente, e ele a encarou confuso.

-Aconteceu algo?

-Bem eu fiz uma coisa depois que você saiu. – ele se afastou dela.

-O que houve Bella? – ela se levantou sentando e evitando olha-lo.

-Eu, bem eu, eu enfrentei Tania.

-Mesmo? – ele falou com um sorriso e ela corou.

-Lhe dei um tapa. – falou em um sussurro e Edward riu alto, ela tapou a boca dele, sua risada fez cócegas em sua mão.

-Edward.

-De – ele afastou a mão dela. – Desculpa amor, eu só não posso acreditar.

-Nem eu pensei que ela fosse me matar. – a expressão de Edward ficou seria.

-Ela não te machucou não é?

-Não, minha mãe chegou logo em seguida. – Edward suspirou aliviado e voltou a cair na cama e a puxou para cima dele.

-Já que estamos confessando, tenho algo a lhe contar. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Desembucha. – ele riu e roçou o nariz no dela.

-Eu fui atrás de James hoje a tarde.

-Oh Edward o que aprontou.

-Eu tinha que tirar satisfações Bella, ele estava quase beijando você mais cedo. – Bella corou.

-Você sabe que eu não faria nada. – ele sorriu e afagou sua bochecha.

-Claro que eu sei amor. Mais a falta de respeito dele me irritou, ele sabe que você é minha agora, ele não tem o direito de me tirar você.

-Ele não vai tirar nada, eu pertenço a você. – ele sorriu e a apertou contra seu peito afundando o rosto nos cabelos dela.

-Ah minha Bella, eu te amo tanto. E quando James disse a Carlisle que vai tentar pegar você de volta... – ele não terminou de falar, pois Bella levantou o rosto o encarando.

-Ele disse isso? – ela estava furiosa, o que ele achava que ela era um brinquedo, para usá-la quando quisesse.

-Disse. Disse que você ainda o ama, e senti medo Bella.

-Por isso veio aqui? – ele assentiu, e desviou o rosto do dela.

-Queria fazê-la minha.

-Para eu ter um motivo para casar com você? – ele assentiu um pouco corado e ela sorriu.

-Não se preocupe amor. Eu te entendo, se houvesse algo que eu pudesse fazer para te prender a mim eu faria também. – ele sorriu e roçou os lábios nos dela.

-Ah minha Bella. – ela sorriu e o beijou com urgência, agarrando os cabelos dele o puxando mais para perto, ele gemeu contra sua boca, e a apertou contra seu corpo.

Se separaram ofegantes as testas coladas, e um sorriso brincando nos lábios, ele roçou os lábios nos dela em uma caricia.

-Eu tenho que ir. – ela o abraçou apertado.

-Fique. – ele riu.

-Eu não pretendo tirar sua virtude Bella. – ela sorriu.

-Eu não pedi que tirasse, eu só pedi que ficasse aqui. – ele sorriu e relaxou seu corpo contra a cama.

-Tem certeza. – ela assentiu e o beijou.

-Eu só quero saber que você esta sempre comigo. – ele sorriu e se deitou ao lado dela a aconchegando em seus braços.

-Eu ficarei até você adormecer. – ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça em seu peito. Ficaram alguns minutos em silencio, e Bella sentiu um sorriso em seu rosto.

-Edward?

-Hummm.

-Lembra quando nos conhecemos?

-Claro que sim, minhas camisas viviam ensopadas. – ela o cutucou mais riu.

-Sim, mais lembra que me disse que eu devia ter batido na mulher que me roubou meu noivo. – ele suspirou lembrando que ela tinha dito que não podia, pois era sua irmã.

-Lembro amor.

-EU bati em Tania por você. – Edward riu.

-Sim você o fez.

-Acho que eu nunca amei James, afinal.

-Parece que não.

-Mais eu amo você. E por você eu bateria nela. – ele sorriu e puxou o rosto dela para si.

-Também te amo minha Bella, e por você eu enfrentaria o mundo todo. – ela sorriu e se aconchegou no peito de Edward.

Sim ele a amava, e isso era o suficiente para ela. Nem James, nem Tania iam destruir sua felicidade, nem que tivesse que lutar por ela.

E ela lutaria.


	16. Chapter 15

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**_Capitulo Quinze_**

Renne caminhou até o quarto de Bella, o casamento de sua querida filha seria em poucos dias e tinha que terminar o vestido.

Abriu a porta e sem olhar para a cama foi até a janela afastando as cortinas deixando o sol adentrar o quarto. A luz adentrou e viu a cama se mover.

-Acorde querida... – Renne parou de falar ao virar para cama e ver que sua filha estava abraçada a alguém.

-Oh Deus. – exclamou e viu o Sr. Cullen levantar a cabeça com o cabelo mais revolto que o normal e a cara de sono.

-Edward volte aqui. – sussurrou Bella e ele piscou se ambientando.

-Merda. – praguejou quando viu Renne o olhando com expressão nada amigável.

-Rapaz não usamos esse linguajar aqui. – ele enrubesceu.

-Perdoe-me.

-Edward com quem fala? – falou Bella levantando, e assim que viu a mãe gritou.

-MÃE!

-Sim querida filha. E o que significa isso? – Bella estava extremamente vermelha e Edward se sentia envergonhado.

-Sra. Swan perdoe-me a culpa é minha. Eu só queria ver Bella, não pretendia...

-Só quero saber até onde foram? – falou seria e Bella suspirou.

-Mãe não ouve nada. Só dormimos. – ela assentiu.

-Sr. Cullen o café já esta servido. Venha se juntar a nos essa manha. Precisamos conversar. – ele assentiu e Renne saiu do quarto.

Assim que ela saiu Bella riu. Ele suspirou.

-Deus! Nunca tive que lhe dar com mães bravas. – ela riu e o puxou para cama o fazendo cair sobre ela.

-Ainda pode desistir... – ela nem terminou de falar ele a calou com um beijo caloroso. Quando se separam, ele sorriu.

-Nem por todas as aventuras que o mar pode me oferecer. – ela sorriu.

-Então pode me levar senhor pirata, sou sua cativa. – falou colocando as duas mãos na frente dele. Ele sorriu e segurou seus pulsos acima da cabeça dela.

-Olhe que posso me aproveitar. – ela riu alto.

-ISABELLA E EDWARD. – gritou sua mãe e os dois riram e trataram de se arrumar para descer rapidamente.

Edward suspirou pesadamente ao ver a mulher o encarando seria. Eles estavam à mesa tomando o café. Bella sorria sentada de frente para ele.

-Então, o que vocês fizeram exatamente?

- Só dormimos senhora. – Edward estava nervoso e Bella riu.

-Acha graça senhorita Isabella. – Bella riu mais.

-Sim mãe, é engraçado meu futuro marido o ex-pirata com medo da senhora. – Renne acabou rindo também.

- As duas vão ficar debochando de mim. – ele falou emburrado e as duas riram mais.

-Perdoe-nos querido. – falou Bella e segurou sua mão sobre a mesa.

- Pelo jeito temos que apresar esse casamento. – falou Renne e ambos riram.

- É o que mais queremos mãe.

- Estou tão feliz por você querida.

- Obrigada mãe.

- Por você também seu pirata.

- Ex. – falou Edward e as duas soltaram risinhos.

- A senhorita Masen. – falou uma criada entrando de repente e eles ficaram em silencio.

- Bom dia a todos. – falou Tania animada e sua mãe sorriu e foi lhe abraçar.

- Bom dia. – murmuraram Edward e Bella.

- Podíamos ir lá fora, sabe namorar um pouco. – falou Bella corada e ele sorriu.

- Vou adorar amor. – ela se levantou e segurou a mão dele.

- Já vão? – perguntou Tania gentil, e Edward sorriu abraçando Bella pelos ombros.

-Sim, quero aproveitar a minha linda noiva. – Bella viu Tania soltar um riso forçado e riu.

-Vamos Edward.

-Claro amor.

Os dois saíram de mãos dadas, e Tania os encarou com ódio. Mais eles nem se importaram só conseguiam olhar um para o outro.

James bufou olhando pra a cama vazia. Sua "esposa" nem lhe avisava quando iria sair mais. Estava cada vez mais arrependido. As escolhas que tinha feito.

E agora talvez fosse tarde demais. Bella parecia realmente amar o Cullen, seu irmão. Não podia acreditar nas surpresas que o destino estava revelando para ele.

Sua vida estava tão perfeita, até o dia em que se casou com a maldita Tania. E desde então as coisas só pioraram.

Levantou-se e foi até a sala onde sua mãe tricotava algo, e sentou ao lado dela. Ela parou o que fazia e o encarou.

- Quer me contar algo filho?

- Eu falei com o Dr. Cullen ontem. Disse que Edward receberia o nome de meu pai.

- Como pode James. Aquele bastardo não tem direito a nada. – ele suspirou se levantando.

- Mãe, era isso que meu pai queria. – ela bufou.

- Seu pai estava delirando.

- Não mãe. Quando ele escreveu a carta não.

- James você pode fazer isso. Sabe o quanto eu lutei para afastar aquela vadia e sua cria de nos. E agora você entrega de bandeja tudo o que nos pertence.

- Mãe mesmo se dividir os bens ainda ficara com muito. Você era a esposa dele.

- Não, aquele bastardo não pode ter nada. – ela falou furiosa saindo da sala e deixando James confuso com a atitude da mãe.

Victoria entrou em seu quarto sentindo o ódio dominar seu corpo. Tudo que fizera fora em vão. Tanto que tivera que agüentar, por nada.

Aquele bastardo não teria o que pertencia a ela por direito e a seu filho. Ficou casado com o porco do Masen por todos os anos, agüentando suas lamurias pela amante.

Tendo que dormir com outro homem só para dar um filho para aquele homem infeliz. E agora seu próprio filho queria dar sua herança de mão beijada para o maldito Edward.

Sentou-se a sua escrivaninha e pegou um papel, riscando algumas palavras rapidamente, e dobrou o papel o colocando em um envelope. Se levantou e foi apresada atrás de um criado.

- Venha aqui. – chamou um dos criados.

- Sim senhora?

- Leve essa carta à taverna. E entregue ao Sr. Black. – o homem olhou estranhamente pra Victoria que se irritou. – Vamos me obedeça. – o homem baixou os olhos e assentiu pegando a carta e partindo.

O maldito iria pagar por se meter em sua vida. Nada iria atrapalhar o que ela tivera tanto trabalho para conquistar. Conseguiu se livrar da mãe e do filho não seria diferente.

Edward beijou a mão de Bella que sorria enquanto caminhavam pelos arredores da fazenda dos Swan. Ele entrelaçou os dedos de ambos e caminhou com ela.

- No que esta pensando? – ele perguntou e ela corou.

- Em algumas coisas. – ele arqueou a sobrancelhas.

- Não vai me dizer? – ela corou mais ainda e ele sorriu malicioso. – Terei que arrancar de você? – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Como pretende fazer isso? – ele sorriu mais e parou de andar. Ela soltou a mão dele e cruzou os braços atrás das costas.

- Hummm, terei que te torturar. – Bella soltou um gritinho e correu para longe dele que riu e começou a persegui-la.

Não demorou em alcançá-la, mais quando se aproximou Bella tropeçou na barra do vestido e caiu levando Edward consigo. Ele sorriu acariciando o rosto corado, mantendo seu peso sobre o dela.

- Pronta para ser torturada. – ela riu.

- No que consiste essa tortura? – ele pareceu pensativo, e de repente começou a fazer cócegas em Bella que se contorcia de rir.

- Pare... Edward... Pare...

- Me diga no que pensava. – ela ria alto e estava corada, ele sentia vontade de beija-la toda.

- Eu... Digo... – ele sorriu vitorioso e parou com as cócegas e a fitou curioso,

- Diga-me o que a fazia corar. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Pensava em nossos filhos. – ele a encarou serio, e depois sorriu.

- Mesmo?

- Sim, queria lhe dar um menino, para levar seu nome. – ele afagou as bochechas dela.

- Pois eu queria uma menina, linda como você. – ela sorriu.

- Não importa teremos os dois.

- Teremos um monte. Vivera grávida. – ela riu alto e infiltrou as mãos no cabelo dele.

- Sim Edward. Darei-lhe filhos e mais filhos. – ele sorriu a beijando longamente. Mais pararam ao ouvir um pigarro e olharam para o lado vendo Tania com cara de poucos amigos.

Edward fez uma careta e Bella sorriu, ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela, e se voltaram para sua visitante indesejável.

- Olá Tania. – falou Bella sorrindo e Tania deu um sorriso falso.

- Olá querida irmãzinha. Não devia se agarrar com seu noivo desse jeito. Algum empregado pode ver e pensar maldades.

- Que pense. – falou Edward irritado e Bella se virou para ele afagando seu rosto, ele deixou de olhar Tania e acariciou o rosto de Bella. – Só adiantara o casamento. – sussurrou antes de roçar os lábios nos dela e ela riu.

- Sim, só adiantara. – ouviram Tania bufar por ser ignorada, mais continuaram sussurrando palavras de amor, até a ouvirem partir.

Soltaram risadinhas e voltaram a fazer planos para o futuro.

O ambiente escuro fedia a bebida e sujeira, a vista tinha algumas mesas e homens caídos sobre elas, com garrafas vazias próximo dos rostos sujos e cansados. O jovem entrou nervoso e observou em volta.

Avistou o homem alto de pele branca com barba desgrenhada e um chapéu que lhe tampava quase todo o rosto. Foi nervoso até ele.

- Com licença. – o homem resmungou dando um gole em sua bebida.

- Por que interrompe a minha pequena festinha. – murmurou irritado dando outro gole na bebida.

- Desculpe... Eu... Eu tenho uma carta. – o homem parou de beber e olhou para o papel que o jovem estendia em sua direção.

- Me de isso aqui. – olhou o nome que tinha no verso do envelope. "Victoria Masen".

Achava que nunca mais ouviria esse nome. Rasgou o papel da carta rapidamente e correu os olhos pelas linhas e um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. Olhou o jovem que parecia tremer as pernas e sorriu.

- Angus. Sirva uma bebida ao meu amigo aqui. Por minha conta. – e releu a carta mais uma vez.

Sim parecia que sua sorte iria mudar. Ainda se lembrava de como Victoria Masen fora boa para ele, não a via há mais de 30 anos, mais pelo jeito as coisas iam mudar.

Ela fora boa para ele extremamente boa. E pelo jeito seria novamente.


	17. Chapter 16

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**_Capitulo Dezesseis_**

Bella sorriu enquanto sua mãe, prendia seus cabelos deixando alguns cachos soltos. Colocou alguns botões de rosas e sorriu para a filha.

-Você esta linda querida.

- Obrigada mãe. Será que Edward vai gostar? – Renée sorriu ao ver a filha tão feliz.

- Ele seria louco se não gostasse. – Bella sorriu se olhando no espelho que havia na ante-sala da igreja. Sabia que Edward já esperava por ela no altar, e seu sorriso aumentou.

- Isabella querida. – ouviu a voz do seu tio e sorriu.

- Tio Carlisle. – foi até ele e este segurou suas mãos entre as dele.

- Você esta perfeita. Tem certeza que quer que este velho a leve até o altar. – ela riu.

- Não diga isso. Ainda é jovem. E é claro que quero. Na falta de meu pai, não vejo pessoa melhor que o senhor. Ainda lembro como me apoiou quando eu precisei. – Carlisle sorriu e beijou as mãos dela.

Estava feliz pelo convite de levar Bella até o altar. Nunca tivera filhos, e considerava Bella e Edward seus filhos. E estava feliz por eles se amarem.

- Então me sinto honrado. – ela sorriu e olhou para a mãe.

- Bem, já esta na hora.

- Vim ver se esta pronta. Edward vai fazer um buraco no chão. Ou vai ser expulso pelo padre. – Bella e Renée riram.

- Ela esta sim Carlisle. Querida eu vou para meu lugar antes que seu noivo tenha um colapso. – eles riram.

- Esta bem.

- Bella, esperarei lá fora. – Bella assentiu e assim que eles saíram, foi pegar o buquê que estava em cima de uma mesinha e voltou a olhar no espelho e sorriu.

Finalmente o dia do seu casamento havia chegado. Durante toda sua infância sonhara com esse dia. Mais o noivo era James.

Agora seus sonhos estavam diferentes. Sonhava com um futuro todo ao lado de Edward. Dar lindo filhos a eles. Meninos fortes e bonitos como o pai.

Ser uma esposa boa para ele. O casamento era esperado. Mais viver a vida ao lado dele era mais ainda. Ouviu a porta se abrindo e sorriu já se virando.

- Já vou tio... – congelou ao ver o rapaz louro que a olhava com admiração.

- Você esta maravilhosa. – ela assentiu um pouco nervosa. Desde o dia do quase beijo que não tinha realmente conversado com James. Torceu as mãos nervosamente.

- Obrigada James.

- Bella, eu... – ele deu um passo em sua direção, e ela deu um pra trás.

- Onde esta tio Carlisle?

- Ele foi acompanhar Tania ao lugar dela.

- E por que você não fez isso?

- Eu disse que tinha esquecido algo no couxe.

- E encontrou?

- O que? – ela rolou os olhos nervosa.

- O que foi buscar. – ele sorriu.

- Eu não tinha esquecido nada. – Bella franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Mais o que... – não terminou de falar, pois ele avançou em sua direção ficando de frente para ela.

- Bella. Eu ainda lhe amo.

- James, por favor...

- Me de outra chance Bella.

- James você esta louco. E Tania?

- Desde o casamento que eu não a toco. Ela me enganou Bella. Não posso viver com aquela mulher.

- James, sei que esta magoado. Mais isso não é motivo... – ele a interrompeu segurando seus ombros nus.

- Eu amo você Bella. Eu demorei a ver. Mais você é perfeita para mim. – Bella ficou em choque e se afastou dele.

- Não James. Eu amo meu noivo. – ele fechou os olhos.

- Mais Bella... – ela negou e levantou a mão quando ele tentou se aproximar de novo.

- James, eu não sou como Tania. Eu não tirarei o homem de minha irmã. – James congelou como se ela tivesse lhe batido.

- Isabella...

- Além do mais. Como acha que posso confiar em você. Você me trocou pela minha própria irmã. – ele fechou os olhos sentindo que as palavras dela o rasgavam por dentro. E o pior, não podia se defender.

- Eu não faria de novo. – ela o olhou com tristeza.

- James. Não me importa. Eu amo Edward. E vou me casar com ele. Viver uma vida com ele.

- Bella? – ouviu a batida na porta. E murmurou um "entre", viu Carlisle olhar dela para James.

- Tio eu já estou pronta. – ele assentiu em silencio e segurou a mão dela, e saíram da sala deixando James sozinho.

- Querida você esta bem? – Carlisle perguntou ao pararem de frente para as portas que dariam em direção ao altar.

- Estou sim tio.

Você tem certeza disso. – Bella olhou para carlisle e sorriu.

- Edward é a única coisa que eu tenho mais certeza no mundo todo. – ele sorriu e enlaçou o braço dela no seu.

- Então vamos logo. Antes que Edward realmente tenha um colapso. – Bella sorriu e ouviu a marcha nupcial começar e deu o primeiro passo em direção a sua nova vida.

Edward sorriu ao vê-la. O lindo vestido branco, os ombros nus. Ela era a coisa mais linda que já vira. E em breve seria sua.

A alguns minutos atrás o medo de ela ter pensando melhor e deixa-lo o dominava. Mais ao vê-la agora sorrindo para ele, enquanto Carlisle a trazia pelo braço, percebeu como fora bobo.

Ela o amava, assim como ele só viveria para vê-la feliz. E eles nunca se separariam. Disso tinha certeza. Sorriu mais quando ela sorriu olhando em seus olhos, e Carlisle entregou a mão dela na sua.

- Obrigada pai. – ele sussurrou e viu Carlisle assentiu com um brilho nos olhos.

- Fico feliz em lhe entregar essa preciosidade meu filho. – ambos sorriram, e Edward segurou a mão de Bella e beijou com carinho.

- Prontos meus filhos? – falou o padre e Edward e Bella, viraram para o padre sorrindo.

- Sim. – falaram juntos e se ajoelharam na frente do padre.

- Muito bem. Estamos aqui reunidos hoje para celebrar a união de Edward Anthony Cullen, e Isabella Marie Swan. Dois jovens que decidiram se unir pelos laços sagrados do matrimonio. Existe alguém aqui que conhece alguma razão que empeça essa união.

Bella olhou em direção a irmã e James que sentavam ao lado da mãe de Bella. Edward seguiu seu olhar e apertou a mão de Bella na sua, que voltou a olhar para ele e sorriu.

- Bem, continuando. Meu caros irmãos, estamos aqui para unir pelos laços do amor e da igreja os jovens Isabella e Edward. Um casal jovem que vão começar a seguir a vida como um. Se ajudando e cuidando um do outro.

- Isabella Marie Swan, aceita Edward Anthony Cullen como seu esposo. Por toda a vida ou até que a morte os separe?

- Sim. – ela falou sorrindo.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, aceita Isabella Marie Swan como seu esposa. Por toda a vida ou até que a morte os separe?

- Sim. – ele entrelaçou os dedos nos dela e ela sorriu mais.

- As alianças. – Edward as pegou no bolso do terno e entregou a Bella uma e segurou a outra. – Agora repitam comigo.

- Eu Edward, aceito como minha esposa, e prometo honra-la por toda a aminha vida. Na alegria e na tristeza e em todos os momentos em que precisar eu não faltarei para você. – ele sorriu e colocou o anel nela.

- Agora você Isabella.

- Eu Isabella, aceito como meu esposo, e prometo honra-lo por toda a aminha vida. Na alegria e na tristeza e em todos os momentos em que precisar eu não faltarei para você.

- Eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva. – Edward sorriu e ficou de pé puxando Bella consigo e esmagou seus lábios nos dela.

Ela sorriu contra a boca dele, e o beijou com urgência. Finalmente eram um do outro e nada poderia os separar.

Assim que se afastaram, graças a um pigarro do padre, todos aplaudiram e eles saíram da igreja de mãos dadas.

- Então como se sente Sra. Cullen? – Edward perguntou quando a luz do meio-dia banhou o rosto corado de Bella.

- Extremamente feliz senhor meu marido. – ele riu e voltou a beija-la.

- Eu também, minha Bella.

Bella rodopiava embalada pelos braços de Edward, enquanto dançavam a valsa dos noivos. Na verdade a valsa já tinha passado fazia quatro musicas, mais ela não queria sair dos braços dele.

- Esta cansada? – ele perguntou pela décima vez, e ela rolou os olhos.

- Não senhor Cullen. Pode continuar dançando. – ele riu e a beijou com calma.

- Como desejar Sra. Cullen. – ela sorri e o abraçou apertado.

- Edward?

- Hummm? – ele murmurou com o rosto afundado em seus cabelos.

- Agora eu sou a senhora do Diabo? – ele riu contra seus cabelos e parou de dançar e segurou o rosto dela com as duas mão e beijou a boca dela com calma.

- Você pode ser o que quiser. Contando que seja sempre minha. – ela sorriu e roçou os lábios nos dele.

- Serei sempre sua. – já iam voltar a se beijar quando Edward sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Será que meu cunhadinho dançaria comigo? – Bella mordeu o lábio nervosa e Edward a olhou.

- Se você não... – ela escovou os lábios nos dele.

- Eu confio em você. – ele sorriu e virou para Tania serio.

- Claro que sim cunhadinha. – Tania sorriu.

- Então vamos. – Bella se afastou e viu Edward segurar Tania e começar a rodopiar com ela.

- Não se preocupe com Edward. – ouviu a voz de Carlisle e Sorriu para o tio.

- Eu confio em Edward.

- Então por que essa carinha.

- Seria uma pessoa ruim se eu dissesse que não confio em minha irmã? – Carlisle sorriu.

- Depois do que ela te fez Bella. Você só esta sendo precavida. – ela assentiu. – Venha, seu velho tio ainda lembra como se dança. – Bella riu e aceitou o convite indo para a pista de dança.

- Então finalmente é um homem casado Edward, sem mais noitadas em. – ela deu um risinho e ele rolou os olhos.

- Tania, eu não preciso disso. Todas as minhas noitadas serão da minha esposa. – tania bufou e encostou mais seu corpo em Edward.

- O que você viu na sonsa da Bella? – ele sorriu.

- Vamos ver. Seu lindo sorriso, seu corpo, sua bondade, sua lealdade, sua...

- Não precisa fazer uma lista. Eu sempre pensei que você gostasse de mulheres e não garotinhas.

- Minha esposa vai virar mulher em minhas mãos. Prefiro a isso a deitar com qualquer uma. – os olhos dela ardiam de ódio.

- Como ousa?

- Como você ousa, falar mal de sua irmã? – ela deu de ombros.

- Só falo a verdade. Você precisa de um mulher de verdade. E Bella nunca ira te satisfazer. – ele sorriu se lembrando do noite em que ficaram no quarto de Bella.

- Na verdade. Acho que Bella se sairá muito bem.

- Vocês já...

- Isso não é da sua conta Tania. Vá cuidar do seu marido. E o mantenha longe da minha esposa. Ou ele conhecera Edward do Diabo. – falou a deixando plantada sozinha e foi até sua linda esposa.


	18. Chapter 17

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**_Capitulo Dezessete_**

Victoria sorriu para o homem sentado a sua frente. Há anos não falava com ele.

Os olhos azuis penetrantes a encaravam com malicia. Sorriu e se ajeitou melhor na cadeira.

Há exatamente 26 anos não via esse homem. Exatamente a idade de seu James. E esperava que nunca mais o visse.

- Confesso que sua carta me deixou curioso. – ela sorriu. – Disse que nunca mais desejaria me ver.

- Sim. E realmente não desejo. Mais é necessário. – ele sorriu e ela fez uma careta ao ver alguns dentes podres. Não acreditava que havia se deitado com esse homem.

- Fico feliz que a necessidade a fez se lembrar de mim. – ela suspirou.

- Eu não. – ele soltou uma risada seca.

- Como vai James?

- Ele não é da sua conta.

- Eu acredito que seja. – ela o olhou com raiva e isso o fez sorrir mais. – Afinal eu sou seu... – ela o interrompeu.

- Nunca repita isso. Ele é filho de Edward Masen.

- Nos dois sabemos que isso não é verdade querida.

- Não importa. Não foi por isso que o chamei aqui.

- Então por quê?

- Quero um novo favor seu. – ele sorriu malicioso. – Não é nada disso. – ele riu.

- Pena. Nos podíamos nos divertir um pouco. – ela fez uma careta.

- Quem disse que me diverti da outra vez? – falou petulante e o viu lamber os lábios.

- Mentirosa. Sei que se divertiu e muito. Tive marcas para provar. – ela sentiu se enrubescer. E bufou.

- Chega desse assunto.

- Está bem. E que assunto fez à senhora se lembrar de mim?

- Edward Masen.

- Seu falecido?

- Não. O bastardo. – ele riu com humor.

- Elizabeth teve um filho? – antes que ela respondesse os olhos dele faiscaram de diversão. – Agora entendo sua urgência em enxotar ela da cidade.

- Se soubesse que estava grávida teria pedido para você se livrar dela. – ele riu.

- Não seria capaz de matar uma mulher grávida.

- Homens como você tem escrúpulos? – ele deu de ombros.

- Às vezes a consciência bate. Mais eu esperaria o bastardo nascer depois me livraria dela.

- Ainda esta em tempo.

- Como?

- Elizabeth morreu. Mais seu bastardo esta atrapalhando o futuro de James. – ele ficou serio.

- O filho dela esta aqui?

- Sim. Meu marido antes de morrer queria dar seu nome a ele. Mais Deus foi bom e o levou antes que cometesse tamanha loucura.

- James é contra não é?

- Pior que não. Quer de qualquer jeito que Edward tenha o nome dos Masen.

- Esse rapaz nem parece nosso. – ela o olhou com fúria.

- Ele é filho de Edward. – ele riu de novo.

- Claro. Acredite no que quiser. Mais ainda não disse. O que quer de mim?

- Quero que se livre de Edward Cullen. Mais dessa vez de uma vez por todas. – ele sorriu mais.

- Farei com prazer. Tudo por James.

- Amor paternal? – ela zombou e ele sorriu.

- Às vezes a consciência bate.

- Ela batera enquanto se livra do bastardo? – ele sorriu sombriamente.

- Não. Nessa hora não.

Bella sorriu enquanto ele andava pela rampa em direção ao navio, com ela firmemente segura em seus braços. A festa havia sido perfeita.

Depois que Edward deixara Tania no meio da pista a roubara dos braços de Carlisle e não a soltara mais. Mais assim que foi possivel a arrastou para fora da casa onde um couxe já esperava por eles.

Só não esperava essa maravilhosa surpresa.

- Pronta para um novo começo Sra. Cullen? – ela riu e se apertou mais contra ele.

- Com certeza senhor meu marido.

- Hummm, eu gosto de como isso soa. – ele deu um longo beijo e caminhou mais em direção ao navio e a colocou no chão quando estavam no convés.

- Estamos sozinhos? – ela perguntou quando observou que o navio parecia silencioso. Ele sorriu e a abraçou.

- Sim. Vamos passear de barco até uma ilha que tem aqui perto.

- E não precisa de ajuda para navegar? – ele riu e beijou seu nariz.

- Amor eu sou um pirata.

- Ex. – ela o lembrou e ele sorriu torto.

- Agora você me corrige? – ela mordeu o lábio divertida.

- Desculpe senhor pirata.

- Obrigada. Eu achei que você se sentiria constrangida com os homens andando por ai.

- Por que me sentiria constrangida? – ele sorriu malicioso.

- Por que não deixarei que use nada. – ela corou diante da promessa.

- Edward! – ele riu e a soltou puxando algo do bolso.

- Tenho uma surpresa para você. – ela o olhou curiosa e viu ajeitar o que quer que fosse sobre o olho. Uma gargalhada saiu de seus lábios ao o ver usando um tapa olho.

- Oh Meu Deus... – ela sorriu e ele voltou a abraçá-la.

- O que acha do seu pirata?

- Diga-me que não usava isso nos seus tempos de piratas.

- Pior uma perna de pau. – falou divertido e ela riu mais.

- Bobo.

- Agora senhora do Diabo, pronta?

- Sim Edward do diabo. Estou pronta para ser sua. – ele sorriu mais e voltou a pega-la no colo e caminhou com ela em direção a sua cabine no navio.

Assim que entrou fechou a porta com o pé e a beijou. Ela correspondeu o beijo com paixão. Sentindo o sabor dele em sua língua.

Ele gemeu contra a boca dela e a levou até a cama. A deitou e retirou o terno e a camisa. O peito largo estava nu e a viu corar.

Sorriu e deitou sobre ela a beijando. As mãos correndo por todo o corpo macio e doce. Quente e convidativo. Sem deixar de beijá-la a despiu, movendo a boca para cada parte descoberta dando beijos molhados que a deixavam quente.

- Edward. – ela suspirava seu nome a cada caricia. As mãos, a boca, tudo era excitante doce. E uma urgência que ela não esperava se concentrou entre suas pernas.

- Oh... – ela gemeu quando sentiu o ar frio da noite em sua pele nua, e o peito dele cobrir seu corpo. Algo a cutucou entre as pernas e suspirou.

Quando ele havia retirado o resto das roupas? Ela não lembrava. Mais não se importava, a urgência dele se fazia cada vez maior.

Sentiu as mãos dele explorar seu corpo, em lugares em que nunca imaginou ser tocada. A boca quente tocava seus seios. Os sugando como nunca imaginou que poderia ser feito. Os dedos a tocavam em seu ponto mais sensível, fazendo seu corpo se arquear de prazer.

Suas próprias mãos eram inquietas e tocava o corpo másculo, sentindo cada músculo ondular diante de suas mãos.

Quando a urgência se tornou impossível de suportar seu corpo explodiu em estase e logo ele estava dentro dela. Fora de repente e a dor quase nula.

Ele não se moveu. Ficaram se olhando enquanto sentia seu corpo se moldando ao dele. Sentia-se conectada ao homem que escolhera para marido.

- Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou e ela abriu os olhos que nem sabia que estavam fechados. Não até ouvir a voz rouca lhe dizer o que mais ansiava.

Tocou o rosto másculo, e sorriu ao ver o tapa olho. O retirou e ficou encantada quando os olhos verdes, a olhavam, não só com desejo mais com amor.

- Também te amo. – murmurou e se moveu para cima, o sentindo afundar dentro dela.

O viu fechar os olhos por um momento. E quando os abriu ele brilhavam de paixão. Ele saiu de dentro dela só para voltar em seguida, se afundando em seu calor úmido e quente.

Sentindo que ela o recebia por completo. A fazendo sua para sempre. Pois, nem a morte o separaria dessa mulher. Ela era sua vida, a única que entrara em seu coração.

- Edward. – ela gemeu quando ele voltou a afundar nela. E repetiu seu nome varias e varias vezes a cada vez que ele saia e voltada.

- Minha Bella. – ele murmurava a cada estocada a fazendo mulher, a fazendo sua mulher.

Seus corpos dançavam, embalados pelo prazer que os amantes compartilhavam. Amor e desejo entrelaçados em seus corações.

Chegaram juntos ao pico do prazer. A semente dele sendo derramada dentro dela, e o prazer dela banhando seu membro.

Ele deitou sobre os seios macios e sentiu as pequenas mãos em seu cabelo. Sorriu diante de tal experiência provocada por sua esposa. Por sua Bella.

Adormeceram abraçados. Sabendo que seus destinos sempre estariam entrelaçados. Amavam-se e nada os separaria. Mais se tentasse, iriam lutar juntos pela sua felicidade.

Passaram três dias viajando. Ele a levou até uma praia que tinha perto de Forks. Onde nadaram e fizeram novas promessas de amor.

As noites faziam amor até o anoitecer. E se conheciam cada vez mais. Tanto seus gostos, quanto seus corpos.

Bella sorria feliz enquanto sentia as mãos dele passeando por seu corpo nu. Os dedos brincando contra sua pele quente ainda, pois acabara de fazer amor com seu pirata.

Sentiu um beijo acima do bumbum e riu baixinho. Não sabia que havia tantas formas de amar, até Edward lhe ensinar. E ensinar na pratica.

- Do que ri? – ele lambeu sua pele e ela suspirou.

- Me tornei uma devassa. – murmurou com o rosto afogueado e ele riu.

- Não diga isso amor.

- Sim. Sou sim. Acabamos de fazer amor e já o desejo de novo.

- Isso por que estou lhe provocando. – ela riu.

- Esta?

- Sim. Estou chamando seu corpo para fazer amor comigo.

- Oh sim. Agora faz sentido. – ele riu e a pegou por trás, roçando seu membro em seu bumbum. Ela gemeu e ele lambeu sua nuca.

Moveu um dedo pelas dobras macias e a sentiu pronta para ele. Retirou os dedos e sem cerimônia a penetrou por trás. Ela empinou a bunca e ele gemeu.

- Isso amor. Deixe seu corpo falar.

- Oh sim Edward... – ela gemeu enquanto ele investia profundamente contra suas dobras.

Alcançaram o ápice rápido. Caindo de sono logo em seguida.

Bella olhava o mar com os braços cruzados. Forks se aproximava cada vez mais. Sentiu, os braços de Edward a sua volta, as costas contra o peito largo e encostou a cabeça em seu peito. Ele beijou sua testa e ela levantou o rosto.

- Algo a preocupa? – ela suspirou e voltou a olhar para frente.

- Esses dias foram perfeitos. – ele sorriu e beijou os cabelos macios.

- Sim. – murmurou lembrando de como sua Bella era receptiva aos seus toques. De como ela era macia e doce. De como ela lhe deixava ardente de desejo.

- Mais vamos voltar.

- Isso a entristece?

- Não voltar. Mais o que iremos enfrentar.

- James? Tania? – ele falou com voz seca.

- Sim.

- Bella não se preocupe com eles. – ela se virou e segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos.

- Eu não quero perdê-lo.

- E não vai. Sou seu. – sussurrou também segurando o rosto dela.

- Lembra-se da promessa que fizemos? – ele riu.

- Fizemos tantas. – ela sorriu também.

- A que sempre acreditaríamos um no outro.

- Essa eu nunca me esqueço.

- Eu também. Só queria lembrá-lo.

- O que você teme? – ela negou e soltou seu rosto deitando a cabeça em seu peito.

- Nada realmente. Eu só acho que quando estamos muito felizes, sempre acontece algo. – ele sorriu.

- Esta muito feliz?

- Mais do que possa imaginar.

- Não se preocupe amor. Eu a farei sempre feliz. – ela sorriu de olhos fechados.

- Eu sei. – ela sussurrou.

Só esperava que o universo permitisse que fosse feliz. Afinal o universo tirou sua felicidade uma vez. Mais dessa vez conhecia seu inimigo. E não deixaria Tania nem ninguém lhe roubarem a felicidade.


	19. Chapter 18

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**_Capitulo Dezoito_**

Carlisle acenou animadamente, quando o navio de Edward aportou. Ele esperou a rampa ser colocada e o casal descer para cumprimentá-lo.

- Como foi à viagem? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Ótima tio.

- Muito proveitosa. – falou Edward malicioso e viu Bella corar.

- Edward! – Carlisle sorriu e os abraçou.

- Não ligue para ele Bella. – ele beijou sua testa e abraçou o filho.

- Onde esta mamãe?

- Ela me pediu para vir buscá-los. Ela foi passar uma semana na casa da irmã. Disse que não queria ficar sozinha naquela casa enorme.

- Bem. Agora ela não precisa se preocupar mais. Bella e eu moraremos com ela. – ele falou sorrindo e a abraçando por trás.

- Sim.

- Que bom. Mais terão o resto da semana a casa só para vocês. Venha eu vou levá-los.

- Obrigada Carlisle. – falou Edward e Bella assentiu sorrindo.

- É um prazer filho. – Edward viu um dos homens que trabalhavam para ele no porto e pediu licença para ir ter com ele.

Esperaram enquanto Bella contava como a viagem fora maravilhosa. Edward voltou depois de alguns minutos, havia deixado instruções com o seu funcionário e juntos foram em direção a casa dos Swan.

No couxe Edward sorriu enquanto Bella falava animada para Carlisle como era maravilhoso o navio. E como queria viajar mais vezes.

Ele beijava sua bochecha e não conseguia deixar de tocá-la. Nem que fosse só arrumar uma mexa do cabelo ou um simples roçar dedos. E seu coração disparava sempre que ela sorria para ele.

Assim que chegaram Carlisle os ajudou com as malas depois partiu. Mesmo Bella dizendo que queria que ele ficasse para almoçar. Ele negou dizendo que não podia se ausentar do consultório.

Despediram-se dele e Edward sorrindo a pegou no colo a levando para dentro da casa. Ela riu quando ele a colocou no chão e a beijou com paixão.

- Eu te amo Sra. Cullen. – ele sussurrou e ela sorriu e o abraçou.

- Também te amo senhor meu marido. – ele riu e voltou a beijá-la já passeando as mãos pelo corpo delicado e cheio de curvas que o deixavam doido.

Ela gemeu contra ele mais se afastou e o viu franzir a testa. Ela estava corada quando falou.

- É de dia Edward. – ele sorriu e voltou a puxá-la para seus braços.

- E eu sou seu marido. Tenho meus direitos. – ela riu e beijou o queixo dele.

- E se chegar alguém?

- Vai ter que esperar. Pois estou aproveitando minha linda mulher. – ela corou mais e ele sorriu. E voltou a beija-la de um jeito muito sugestivo. Ela gemeu e o abraçou e ficou nas pontas dos pés. deu um pequeno beijo em seu ouvido e sussurrou.

- Você trouxe o tapa-olho? – ele riu alto e a ergueu nos braços a fazendo rir e correu escada a cima.

Black olhou quando o jovem casal entrou na casa. Será que Victoria se importaria de ele se livrar da garota também?

Ela não havia dito nada. Mais ele bem que podia brincar com aquela belezinha antes de matá-la. Não se importaria nem um pouco.

Voltou a olhar para a casa e pensou no melhor momento para se livrar o bastardo. Não entendia por que fazia as vontades daquela mulher. Mais sabia que não a decepcionaria.

Por algum motivo não queria falhar diante dela. E ver seu olhar de reprovação.

Tentou afastar a mulher de sua mente e voltou a olhar para a casa. Aproveite bastardinho. Pois em breve não estará mais no mundo dos vivos.

Edward sorriu enquanto beijava cada pedaço da pele nua e ouvia os doces suspiros que ela soltava. As mãos inquietas o tocavam o deixando ardente.

Moveu-se para dentro dela e ambos gemeram. A cada vez que possuía sua esposa parecia sempre ser melhor. Ela sorriu enquanto ele a olhava com amor e o puxou para um longo beijo.

Eles gemeram um na boca do outro. E ele começou a se mover sobre ela. A levando ao pico do prazer. Enquanto a seguia a cada investida.

Juntos descobriam o amor e o desejo. A paixão os consumia e fizeram amor até o anoitecer adormecendo logo em seguida.

Edward acordou e tateou os lençóis a procura de Bella e franziu o cenho quando achou o vazio. Esfregou os olhos e levantou enrolando o lençol no quadril e desceu as escadas à procura de Bella.

- Bella? Amor? – chamou enquanto chegava a sala e olhou em volta e foi até a cozinha e viu ela de costas para ele. Sorriu e a abraçou por trás beijando sua nuca.

- Bom dia amor. – ela riu baixinho.

- Bom dia. Não devia ter levantado. Estragou a surpresa... – ela falou se virando e ficou muda ao vê-lo só com o lençol. – Edward!

- O que? – ele falou com um sorriso malicioso e a beijou no pescoço. As mãos correndo pelo corpo dela. – Você não devia ter saído da cama. – ela sorriu ofegante.

- Eu ia fazer uma surpresa. – ela gemeu quando ele mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha o chupando depois.

- Que surpresa? – ela agarrou os ombros nus e jogou a cabeça para trás e ele lambeu sua pele.

- Café na cama. – suspirou e ele mordiscou seu pescoço.

- Hummm. Sabe eu estou realmente faminto.

- Então me solte que eu termino... – ele não a deixou terminar e lhe deu um beijo urgente. Quando se separaram, ele sorria.

- Não. Estou com fome de Bella. – ela riu. – E vou fazer meu desjejum aqui mesmo. – falou a segurando pela cintura e a colocando sentada na mesa.

- Edward! – ele sorriu e começou a puxar o vestido dela pelos ombros e beijou a pele exposta.

- Vamos amor. Estamos em lua de mel. – ela gemeu e as mãos já corriam pelos braços dele e desciam para a barriga.

- Edward. – dessa vez foi um gemido quando ele abaixou mais o vestido e expôs os seios.

- Isso amor. – ele sussurrou rouco e levou o seio a boca. Ela gemeu e cruzou as pernas no quadril dele.

Ele sorriu vitorioso e moveu as mãos para dentro de vestido acariciando as pernas. Apertou a coxa, ele deixou os seios e voltou a beijá-la, ela gemeu na boca dele.

Ele a beijou com ardor a provocando com a língua enquanto as mãos habilidosas afastavam os tecidos e se movia para as dobras macias e que já estavam úmidas.

Ela ofegou quando ele a tocou e se separou a boca da dele para gemer alto. Ele sorriu e puxou o lençol ficando nu e a puxou para a beirada da mesa e a penetrou em uma poderosa investida.

Ela gritou e ele a beijou novamente engolindo os gemidos contra seus lábios, enquanto se movia dentro dela.

Bella ofegante parou de beija-lo, mais começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço de Edward. Sugando e lambendo a pele salgada, exatamente como ele fazia com ela. E sorriu ao ouvi-lo gemer seu nome.

As mãos corriam pelo corpo forte e másculo, passeando por cada contorno. Descendo pelas costas largas e chegando a bunda e corou quando apertou e o puxou de encontro a ela.

Eles gritaram sentindo o êxtase invadir seus corpos a cada movimento estavam mais perto. Edward se afundou no calor dela já a sentiu tremendo e seu corpo pronto para o ápice e aumentou a velocidade sabendo que estava perto.

- Edward. – ela gritou quando seu gozo a inundou e foi acompanhada por Edward.

Ele a abraçou apertado e ficaram alguns minutos assim. Bella sorriu ao sentir os lábios dele em seus cabelos e as mãos puxando seu vestido para cima. Ele beijou um ombro depois o outro e terminou de vesti-la.

- OMG! – ouviram um grito e Edward se virou e viu umas das empregadas dos Swan que havia acabado de chegar e quando Edward se virou a mulher gritou e desmaiou.

- Edward o lençol. – gritou Bella em pânico e ele se apressou em enrolar o lençol em volta da cintura. Logo atrás da mulher entraram correndo Tania e James.

- Bella? – James olhava de Edward e para Bella em choque. E Tania começou a rir.

- Não acredito? Irmãzinha quem iria imaginar. – Bella corou e Edward virou para ela e a ajudou a descer da mesa.

- Desculpe amor. – ele sussurrou, mais foram interrompidos por James.

- Bella o que esta acontecendo? – ele se abaixou e tentou ajudar a senhora desmaiada.

- Não é obvio querido. – falou Tania com falsa inocência. – Eles estavam se agarrando na cozinha. – sua voz demonstrava um choque que estava longe de sentir.

- Bella? – Bella suspirou e quando se sentiu firme olhou Edward com um pequeno sorriso.

- Amor, vá se vestir. Temos convidados para o café.

- Tem certeza? – ela assentiu e pousou a palma em sua bochecha e o beijou.

- Sim. E se a Sra. Stanley acordar e ver você aqui. Pode acabar te agarrando. – ele fez uma careta e ela riu. E deu outro beijo nele. – Agora vá. Jaja o café estará pronto. – ele suspirou. E encostou a boca em seu ouvido.

- Ainda tenho fome de Bella. – ela riu baixinho e o empurrou que sorrindo cumprimentou os convidados com um aceno e subiu para se vestir.

Bella sorriu. Mais suspirou ao ver a mulher se levantado e correu até ela. E com a ajuda de James a ajudaram se levantar. Tania havia sumido e Bella não se importou.

- Sra. Stanley esta bem.

- Sim menina. Perdão eu não queria atrapalhar. – a mulher corou violentamente e Bella sorriu envergonhada.

- Tudo bem. Não atrapalhou. – a mulher agradeceu e se levantou.

- Vou preparar o café. – Bella assentiu e correu a limpar a mesa onde antes estava com Edward. Suas bochechas coraram violentamente, mais sorriu.

- Bella. Podemos falar? – sentiu a mão de James em seu ombro e suspirou.

- Claro. – só esperava não ser uma conversa como a do casamento. Pensou enquanto ambos iam para a sala.

Edward vestiu a calça e caçou uma camisa no guarda-roupa que a mãe de Bella arranjara para eles. Estava escolhendo uma quando sentiu braços em volta de si e sorriu.

- Que foi amor? Esta com fome de Edward. – falou brincando, mais quando olhou bem ficou rígido.

- Sempre amor. – a voz de Tania ecoou e ele se afastou como se ela tivesse lepra.

- O que faz aqui? – ela sorriu inocente.

- Vamos amor. A sonsa da Bella não precisa saber. – ela tentou toca-lo mais ele segurou seus pulsos a impedindo.

- Tania eu nunca bati em uma mulher. Mais você esta testando minha paciência. – ela riu e se soltou e foi até a cama.

- Me diga amor. Quem é melhor na cama. Eu ou Bella?

- Bella. – falou serio e ele viu ódio passando por seus olhos mais foi tão rápido que pareceu que nunca havia deixado de sorrir.

- Amor. Não minta. Ela não tem a experiência que eu tenho. Aposto que é como se deitar com uma tabua. Ela deita e você faz tudo. – sorriu maldosa.

- Pior que não Tania. Sua irmã é ardente. Muito mais do que você já foi. E sabe eu gosto da inocência dela. Sou um bom professor e ela adora aprender. – o sorriso se foi e ela levantou o olhando com ódio.

- Não pode estar falando serio?

- Estou. Eu amo minha mulher Tania. E não vou deitar em sua cama de novo.

- Como pode preferi-la a mim?

- Eu a amo. – ele falou serio e puxou qualquer camisa do guarda-roupa e a deixou sozinha no quarto.

- James. Espero que não tenha vindo repetir aquilo para mim? – Bella falou seria e James suspirou.

- Não. Eu sei quando não sou querido. Lamento não ter notado antes. E lamento ter me imposto a você. – ela assentiu mais calma.

- Que bom. E como vão as coisas com Tania? – ele suspirou em frustração.

- Na mesma. Se arrependimento matasse.

- Não diga isso. – falou com a mão no ombro dele e ele sorriu triste.

- Eu queria não ter sido cego Bella. – ela se afastou e ele suspirou novamente.

- Sim. Mais isso é passado. Eu estou feliz agora. – ele assentiu e sorriu depois.

- Sim. Passado. E meu futuro não é dos melhores.

- Não fale assim. – ele a olhou com olhos esperançosos e Bella se afastou.

- Se você pudesse Bella, sabe me dar outra chance. – ela negou.

- Não. De mim você só terá amizade. E sou uma mulher casada.

- E muito bem casada. – falou Edward apoiando a mão no ombro de Bella e ela sorriu olhando para ele.

- Sim. Desculpe James. – ele assentiu e voltou o olhar para Edward.

- Desculpe Edward.

- Tudo bem. Mais eu prefiro que você saia e leve sua esposa com você.

- Não somos bem vindo na casa da minha mãe? – falou Tania entrando na sala e olhando Bella com ódio.

- Sua mãe não esta no momento Tania. E eu e Bella queremos aproveitar a nossa privacidade.

- Ele está certo Tania. Vamos. – falou James se levantando mais Tania bufou.

- Não. Essa casa não é sua. E você não tem direito.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – soou a voz de Renne e todos se voltaram para ela.

- Mamãe. O marido de Bella esta me expulsando.


	20. Chapter 19

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**_Capitulo Dezenove_**

- Mamãe. O marido de Bella esta me expulsando. – Renne olhou chocada para Tania e depois para Edward.

- Edward?

- Mamãe não é nada disso. – se apressou Bella em explicar. E Renne suspirou.

- Meninas o que esta acontecendo?

-Renne. Tania esta exagerando. Nos já estávamos de saída.

- Não James. Temos que resolver isso de uma vez. O que aconteceu?

- Renne eu pedi para ela ir. – Renne arregalou os olhos.

- Edward. Não pode fazer isso.

- Eu sinto. Mais eu conheço sua filha e ela passou dos limites. E se eu e Bella moraremos aqui eu tenho direito de mandá-la embora.

- Por quê? O que ela fez?

- Edward. – Bella olhou suplicante para ele. Não queria que sua mãe soubesse das burradas de sua irmã. Não queria que sua mãe sofresse sabendo a filha que tem. Ele suspirou.

- Prefiro não dizer senhora. – ele se aproximou de Bella e beijou sua testa.

- Eu vou até Carlisle. Se ela não for eu vou.

- Edward?

- Bella. – ele falou serio e ela assentiu e beijou seu peito.

- Mande o beijo para tio Carlisle. – ele assentiu e deu um aceno para todos já se afastando.

Assim que ele saiu todos ficaram em silencio. Bella olhou para a mãe suspirou.

- Mãe eu vou me deitar. – correu para o quarto em silencio e Renne confusa olhou para Tania.

- Querida o que houve?

- Eu não faço idéia mamãe. Não sei o que deu em Edward. – James olhou chocado para a mulher e ela sorriu para ele. Sem se despedir ele saiu da casa.

Edward entrou enfurecido na casa de Carlisle e o chamou mais ele não estava. Teve vontade de quebrar tudo. Mais tinha que se controlar.

Tania parecia um demônio em sua vida. Como um dia pode pensar que amava aquela mulher maldita. Jogou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos.

Esperou algumas horas por Carlisle mais ele não chegava. Desistiu e foi embora. Pegou o cavalo e começou a caminhar para a casa. Só esperava que a maldita já tivesse ido.

Estava quase chegando quando viu James. Parou o cavalo e olhou desconfiado. Viu seu meio irmão vindo em sua direção e suspirou.

- Olá.

- Como vai?

- Eu sinto. Por Tania. – Edward assentiu.

- Ela ainda esta lá.

- Temo que sim. Posso falar um momento com você? – Edward o olhou desconfiado mais aceitou.

- Esta bem. – eles começaram a cavalgar devagar em direção a fazenda dos Swan.

- Você realmente se envolveu com Tania? – Edward não esperava por aquela pergunta. Mais achou melhor não mentir.

- Sim. Eu pensei por um tempo que a amava. Queria me casar com ela.

- O que mudou? – Edward deu de ombros.

- Eu era um pirata. Mais mesmo largando tudo por ela não foi o suficiente. Ela dizia que isso mataria a mãe dela. Se casar com um bastardo.

- E por que veio para cá?

- Eu recebi uma carta de Carlisle há algum tempo. Ele dizia que o seu pai iria me dar o nome dos Masen. E quando Tania me rejeitou pareceu perfeito. Mais quando eu cheguei o velho Masen já tinha morrido. – James suspirou.

- Eu sinto. – Edward deu de ombros.

- Eu não. O nome não fazia diferença. Eu só queria ser um homem respeitável. Mais quando eu vi Bella e como ela sofria. Alguma coisa mudou e Tania mudou diante dos meus olhos.

- Queria ter visto antes.

- Eu sinto por você. Mais você não a ama? Por que não tenta concertar as coisas?

- Eu pensei que a amava. Quando eu vi Tania ela ofuscou Bella. Ela era linda e perfeita. E quando comecei a conhecê-la eu não percebi. Mais ela agia como Bella. Então foi por isso que me apaixonei. Pela mentira. E não tem mais concerto.

- Tania é boa em enganar.

- Muito boa. – os dois riram e Edward notou que eles não iam para a casa grande.

- Aonde vamos? – James suspirou.

- Eu lamento dizer Edward. Mais vou me separar de Tania. – Edward fez uma careta. Teria que agüentar a maldita todo dia. – Mais eu quero te recompensar.

- Como? – James parou o cavalo e ele o imitou. Viu que pararam em frente a uma pequena casa. Parecia uma choupana, mais era maior.

James desmontou e Edward o imitou. Eles foram até a porta e abriram.

- É uma ótima casa. Se você reformar claro.

- De quem é?

- Era uma casa de um empregado. Eu não sei direito. O pai de Bella tinha me mostrado ela.

- Por que esta me mostrando isso? – James deu de ombros.

- Eu pensei que você e Bella podiam morar aqui. Assim não saem de perto de Dona Renne e nem tem que agüentar Tania.

Edward olhou a casa com atenção. Era pequena, mais se arrumasse seria confortável e perfeita. Ele poderia ampliar é claro.

Entrou dentro e gostou do que viu. Era espaçosa e tinha uma sala grande eu uma pequena cozinha onde poderiam colocar uma mesa. Havia uma escada e a teria que reforçar. No piso de cima era o quarto.

Ele poderia construir mais alguns cômodos e deixar a casa perfeita para Bella. Sorri e saiu da casa e James o olhava em silencio.

- Obrigada. – Edward falou sorrindo e James deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Somo irmãos. – Edward assentiu e apertou a mão de James. Finalmente o rapaz estava mudando diante seus olhos. Ele estava o respeitando. Pelo menos um pouco.

Voltaram para a casa grande e Edward passou em silencio por Renne e Tania. Despediu-se de James e correu até seu quarto.

Assim que entrou se arrependeu de ter saído. Sua garota estava triste. E a culpa era sua. Suspirou caminhando até a cama onde ela dormia, mais via a pele pálida e as pálpebras apertadas com força.

Deitou ao lado dela e tocou suas bochechas. Sorriu quando ela abriu os olhos e a puxou para perto a abraçando e enterrou o rosto em seus cabelos.

- Te amo minha Bella.

- Você não foi embora? – ele a afastou e tocou sua testa e bochecha, os dedos tocando sua pele macia e quente.

- Como poderia. Aonde iria sem a razão da minha existência. – ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça em seu peito.

- Desculpe. Eu devia ter lhe defendido. Mais pensei no que minha mãe sentiria.

- Não há o que desculpar. Sua mãe é importante para você. E eu me apaixonei pela jovem gentil e chorosa. Que mesmo a irmã lhe traindo ainda a ajudava.

- Você quer dizer idiota. – ele riu.

- Não. Eu quero dizer bondosa. Tão bondosa que é capaz de amar um homem como eu.

- Você é perfeito Edward.

- Eu?

- Sim. Me amou apesar dos meus problemas. Me ama apesar da minha irmã horrível. – ele sorriu.

- Isso eu não posso negar. A amo e amarei sempre. Só pararei se você me pedir.

- Nunca. – ela jurou e ele beijou os lábios rosados.

- Bom. Pois nunca poderia partir.

- Nem ouse. – ele riu e a abraçou apertado.

Ele beijou a pele quente e ela gemeu com a caricia. As mãos correndo pelo corpo um do outro. Ambos ardendo de desejo começaram a se despir.

Tocando com as mãos e bocas cada pele que era revelada ao retirar as roupas.

Edward a tocou a excitando para ele. Feliz que era o único que acendia o desejo fogoso da esposa. O único que a levava ao prazer intenso do gozo.

Ansiando plantar sua semente nela e lhe dar um bebê fruto do amor deles.

Bella gemeu com cada caricia e o tocou o incitando a tomá-la sem demora. Nunca pensou que o prazer podia ser tão intenso. Mais desconfiava que só fosse assim, pois Edward era quem lhe provocava cada onda intensa de prazer em seu corpo.

Com rapidez ele a penetrou, sentindo o calor dela o rodear. Apertada e quente e molhada ele deslizou em seu interior fazendo a gemer e suspirar de deleite.

Beijou os seios e tocou a pele nua enquanto se movia cada vez mais rápido em busca do paraíso que sempre alcançava quando estava dentro dela.

- Edward. – ela cantarolou entre gemidos e as pernas cruzaram em seu quadril o levando mais fundo em seu interior.

- Bella. – ele sussurrava em seu ouvido, sentindo que estava cada vez mais próximo e moveu a mão para o clitóris inchado a deixando tremula de prazer.

Com uma estocada vigorosa eles alcançaram o céu ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto confessavam seu amor, entre beijos apaixonados.

Ficaram juntos até o anoitecer. Só conversando sobre o futuro.

Edward não contou sobre a casa. Iria fazer uma surpresa quando estivesse pronta. Só esperava, conseguir se conter ante Tania, até o dia da mudança.

James entrou no quarto da mulher furioso. Tinha ficado em silencio, enquanto saiam da casa dos Swan, e tinha ficado em silencio enquanto a via ir direto para o quarto dela. Mais não ficaria calado mais.

- Tania. Precisamos falar. – ela estava desabotoando o vestido quando ele entrou e o encarou curiosa.

- Diga marido. – falou com sarcasmo e ele bufou.

- Cansei de você. Cansei das suas atitudes. E está na hora de resolvermos nosso casamento.

- O que quer dizer?

- Vou lhe devolver.

- Não ousaria. Traria vergonha para sua família.

- Não me importo. Como já disse cansei das suas atitudes. Quero a separação.

- Para correr atrás da sonsa da Isabella?

- Pare de ofender a sua irmã.

- Mais que feitiço a perfeitinha colocou em vocês. Eu sou muito mais bonita que ela. – falou indignada e James suspirou.

- Por fora Tania. Já por dentro... – já ia sair do quarto mais ela o segurou.

- Não James. Vamos dar mais uma chance.

- Nosso casamento acabou.

- Não. Nos nem tentamos. Você me deixou na lua de mel e eu fiquei ferida. Ainda o amo.

- Então por que provoca sua irmã.

- Oras. Como se sentiria se seu marido fosse atrás da ex noiva assim que descobriu que a mulher não era perfeita.

- Tania...

- Eu confesso que menti. Mais eu tinha medo. Medo de você não me amar. Afinal eu não sou como a perfeitinha da Bella. – ele suspirou e sentou na beirada da cama.

De fato não havia dado nem uma chance ao seu casamento. Talvez se tentasse? Senti o corpo quente dela em contato com o seu e suspirou ao vê-la tão perto.

Desde o casamento que não a tocava. Desde a maldita manhã em que acordara e via a verdadeira Tania Swan.

- De nos uma chance. – ela murmurou rouca deitando sobre ele e o beijando. Ele correspondeu o beijo, ansiando o toque feminino e ela percebeu vitoriosa o marido se rendendo.

Ele não iria dispensa-la. Seria falada para sempre, se fosse separada. Agora era uma Masen, e seguiria sendo ate sua morte.

Mesmo que tivesse que agüentar o palerma que era James. Correspondeu as caricias dele. por que afinal mesmo sendo um inútil, ele era bom de cama.

Não como Edward.

Mais ela o teria de novo. Era uma promessa. O cunhado não resistiria a ela. No passado o teve aos seus pés, e não seria diferente no futuro.


	21. Chapter 20

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_Capitulo Vinte_**

Havia passado uma semana desde que começara a reforma da pequena casa. Edward olhou o trabalho quase terminado e sorriu.

Bella iria adorar tinha certeza. Sorrindo montou no cavalo e cavalgou em direção a fazenda. Olhava a paisagem pensando nos recente acontecimentos.

A sogra o evitava ainda acreditando nas mentiras de Tania que sempre estava em casa só para irritá-lo. James em vez de devolve-la como lhe disse. Acabou por dar uma segunda chance a mulher.

Edward não acreditava que ela mudara. Mais James era o marido e se ele confiava. Quem era ele para falar algo.

Bella felizmente o tratava como sempre. Com amor e carinho. Apesar do clima tenso, quando estavam sozinhos esqueciam de todos os problemas e se entregavam a paixão nos braços um do outro.

Sorriu pensando em beijar Bella assim que desmontasse em casa. Ansiando por vê-la o mais depressa possivel incitou o cavalo a ir mais rápido quando um barulho alto ecoou não muito longe e uma dor atingiu suas costas.

Sentiu as pálpebras pesadas e uma dor aguda dominar seu corpo. Algo quente molhou sua camisa e ofegou por ar. Sem agüentar mais deixou os olhos fechar e viu o rosto de Bella passar em sua frente e sorriu, caindo na inconsciência sobre o lombo do cavalo.

Bella saiu para fora não suportando mais a irmã. Tania não tinha marido não? Vai cuidar dele e deixasse o seu em paz. Mais lá estava ela envenenando a mente de sua mãe contra Edward. E para sua tristeza a mãe parecia crer nas mentiras de Tania.

Se esforçando para não chorar sentou na varanda e observou o horizonte. Um temor estranho domina seu coração a alguns minutos e se sentia sufocar.

Saiu para o ar fresco. Esperaria por Edward que não tardaria a chegar. A uma semana que Edward sumia a tarde toda. Nunca lhe dizia onde ia e uma preocupação tomava seu coração desesperado.

Queria seu querido Edward ao seu lado. Agüentar as mentiras de Tania era doloroso. Algum dia Tania deixaria de magoá-la? Algum dia deixaria de desejar o que era seu?

Afastou os pensamentos quando viu um cavalo se aproximando. Mais ele parecia estar só? Onde estava Edward? Um desespero se apossou de seu coração e a angustia que sentia mais cedo voltou com força.

Levantou correndo e foi até o cavalo e conforme se aproximava o desespero a dominou.

- Edward. – gritou em pânico e o viu tombado sobre o cavalo com uma mancha vermelha nas costas.

- Deus. – ofegou e sentiu o rosto úmido de lagrimas. – SOCORRO, - gritou alcançando as rédeas do cavalo. – SOCORRO.

Segurou a mão dele e estava fria como morto e seu choro ficou maior.

- Senhorita Bella? – ouviu a voz de algum empregado.

- Chame o Dr. Cullen. Diga que é caso de vida ou morte. – o empregado assentiu e correu em direção ao estábulo sumindo logo em seguida pela porteira.

- Filha? – a voz de sua mãe lhe chamou a atenção, e olhou com dor para a mãe que correu até ela. – Bella?

- Mãe ele morreu. – falou em desespero e outro empregado retirou o corpo pálido de Edward do cavalo. Ele depositou o corpo no chão.

- Não querida. Não pense assim. – ela se aproximou dele e viu o peito se movendo com dificuldade. – Ainda não querida. – o choro de Bella se intensificou e agarrou-se a Edward.

- Não me deixe. – ela chorou copiosamente agarrada ao corpo fraco de Edward.

Renée olhou sua menina sem saber o que fazer. Ela podia ver a dor nos olhos da sua Bella e não sabia o que fazer. Nem quando James a deixou ela ficou tão desesperada.

- O que esta acontecendo? – a voz de Tania soou enquanto ela se aproximava, estranhando por que todos estavam amontoados longe da casa. Parou ao ver Bella debruçada sobre o corpo de alguém.

- Mãe?

- É Edward Tania. – falou Renée chorando ao ver a dor de sua Bella.

- Ele morreu? – perguntou assustada se aproximando.

Nesse momento Bella levantou os olhos e viu a irmã tentando tocar seu Edward. Ódio brilhou em seus olhos.

- Maldita. – gritou se levantando e agarrando os cabelos de Tania.

- AAAh me solta... – ela gritou enquanto Bella arranhava o rosto de Tania e puxava seus cabelos.

- É tudo culpa sua... – Bella gritava sentindo forças não sabia de onde, mais não se importou. – Vadia. – gritava entre soco e tapas e sentiu braços a segurando.

- Calma Bella. – sussurrou James em seu ouvido e ela voltou a chorar e deixou os braços caírem moles ao lado do corpo. – Tania vá para casa.

- James... – ela tentou falar mais ele estava serio.

- Tania. – ela bufou indignada e saiu correndo para os estábulos dos Swan e pegou um cavalo sumindo o mais rápido que pode.

- Bella se acalme. – ela levantou os olhos e viu Carlisle e se desvencilhou das mãos de James.

- Carlisle por favor...

- Calma. Eu vou fazer de tudo... – ela chorou mais e ele a abraçou e depois foi até Edward.

Não acreditava que seu menino estava ali quase sem vida. Assim que o empregado da fazenda de Bella chegou avisando de Edward, seu coração pareceu falhar.

Nunca tivera filhos e havia deixado Edward ocupar essa função em seu coração. Ele era o único filho que tinha. Que a vida lhe dera. E não deixaria ela o levar.

Não se surpreendeu ao ver Bella atacando Tania quando se aproximava. A dias Edward vinha lhe dizendo que Tania estava transformando a vida dele e de Bella num inferno. Por isso estava seguindo o conselho de James e reformando a pequena casa para Bella.

Olhou o jovem James que parecia aflito tentando consolar Bella. Mais está não dava ouvidos a ninguém. Só conseguia chorar agarrada ao corpo pálido de Edward.

- Vamos leva-lo para dentro. – ele ordenou e alguns empregados o carregaram para dentro da casa.

Bella guiou o caminho até o quarto que ambos dividiam e Carlisle rasgou a camisa para ver o ferimento. Sentiu o ar faltar ao ver que uma bala havia perfurado a pele.

- Tragam água limpa e panos. – ordenou apressado e todos correram para buscar as coisas que o doutor pedia.

- Tio... – a voz chorosa de Bella o fez afastar os olhos da ferida.

- Bella. Talvez seja melhor...

- Não sairei daqui. – falou decidida e ele assentiu, no momento em que os empregados traziam o que ele pedira.

- Está bem. Mais me ajude a limpar o sangue. – ela assentiu e se aproximou molhando os panos na água e limpando o sangue.

Tania bufou indignada. Como James ousava mandar nela daquele jeito. Ela precisava saber como Edward estava. Sonsa da Isabella realmente a machucara.

Entrou na casa e viu tudo em silencio. Chamou a empregada lhe pedindo um banho e perguntou onde estava a querida Victoria. A empregada dissera que fora a um chá com uma amiga.

Tania rolou os olhos, pensando em como a sogra era inútil e foi tomar seu banho.

Assim que se sentiu limpa e melhor das dores que a sonsa lhe fizera fora a sala pedir que lhe servirem algo para comer quando reparou no homem vestido de negro na sala.

- Olá.

- Olá senhorita. – Jacob falou encantado com a loira sensual que estava a sua frente.

- Senhora. – corrigiu dando um risinho e Jacob sorriu mais.

- Uma pena. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Por que?

- Bem. Se fosse senhorita poderia se divertir. – falou sem pudores e para sua surpresa a viu sorrir.

- Não vejo por que não podemos. – seu sorriso se ampliou.

- Verdade doçura. – ela sorriu maliciosa e segurou a mão do homem o puxando para seu quarto.

James apeou do cavalo sentindo tristeza. Não acreditando no que acabara de ver. Seu irmão quase morto era doloroso demais. Mesmo não tendo crescidos juntos, sentia afeto por Edward.

Não lhe desejava mau. E vê-lo naquele estado. Pior ver Bella sofrendo tanto era por demais doloroso.

Entrou em casa e estranhou o silencio. Até ouvir gemidos estranhos. Entrou apressado em seu quarto pensando em Tania passando mal, mais se surpreendeu com a cena que viu.


	22. Chapter 21

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_Capitulo Vinte e Um_**

Seus olhos se ampliaram ao ver o homem em cima de Tania e ela gemendo de prazer.

- Vadia. – gritou possesso e viu o homem pular de cima de Tania e se vestir apressadamente.

- É esposa de James? – perguntou de olhos arregalados e viu a jovem torcer as mãos nervosas.

- Oh Deus. – falou chorosa. – Graças a deus chegou. Esse monstro me forçou... – murmurou Tania rouca e Jacob sentiu vontade de espanca-la. Acabara de foder a mulher de seu filho.

- James... – Jacob se virou para James e se surpreendeu ao ver uma arma na mão do rapaz e o tiro ecoou pelo quarto.

Tania gritou ao ver o homem morto no chão e James tremendo.

- James esta louco. – ela gritou o fazendo sair do choque e a olhar com cólera.

- Vadia maldita. Em nossa cama. – ele a agarrou pelos cabelos a arrastando para fora do quarto.

- Me solte. – ela gritou esperneando e ele puxou seu cabelo com mais força a jogando para fora da casa.

- Lugar de vadias como você é na rua. – gritou e fechou a porta em seguida.

Nesse instante Victoria via a cena sem compreender. Ignorou a Tania que chorava histericamente e correu para dentro da casa.

- James. – entrou no quarto do filho e gritou ao ver Jacob caído no chão em uma poça de sangue e seu querido James chorando.

- Eu matei... – ele falou chorando e sua mãe correu até ele.

- Meu querido. – ela o abraçou não sabendo o que fazer. Seu filho acabara de matar o próprio pai.

- Vic... – uma voz rouca ressonou e ambos se viraram para ver Jacob respirando co dificuldade.

- Ele está vivo. Vou chamar Carlisle... – parou de falar ao lembrar que o medico atendia Edward. – Ele ainda está com Edward. – murmurou e Victoria disfarçou o sorriso.

- O que houve querido?

- Depois mãe. ALGUÉM AJUDE. – gritou e se aproximou do homem. – Desculpe. – murmurou e o homem agarrou com força sua mão.

- Perdoe-me... – ele tossiu e James assentiu nervoso.

- Não eu peço desculpas... – o homem tossiu de novo e negou.

- Não filho eu peço perdão... Eu fiz coisas horríveis... – ele tossiu de novo.

- Do que fala?

- Não ligue James. Ele está delirando...

- Não Victoria. Ele tem direito... de saber...

- Vocês se conhecem? – perguntou James tentando se soltar do homem que o agarrou com força.

- Perdoe-me filho. Eu não sabia... Juro que não...

- Quem é você?

- Ninguém James. – falou Victoria desesperada e tentou se aproximar para faze-lo calar. Mais James foi puxado por Jacob que sussurrou algo em seu ouvido.

James atônito se afastou do homem que exalou o ultimo suspiro e pendeu a cabeça de olhos abertos. James olhou para sua mãe se sentiu que ia morrer. Como ela pode.

- Filho...

- Não me toque. Sua mentirosa. Monstro... – ele ofegou e correu pegando uma mala e algumas roupas.

- James... – ela tentou segura-lo, mais ele a empurrou.

- Já disse para não me tocar. – gritou correndo até o escritório do pai com lagrimas nos olhos. Pegou algum dinheiro no cofre e apeou um cavalo e galopou para o mais longe possivel daquela mulher maldita.

As palavras do homem ressoando em sua mente.

"Eu sou seu pai. E atirei no Cullen a mando de Vic..."

Bella dormiu segurando a mão de Edward que respirava com dificuldade em um sonho atormentado. Havia acabado de trocar a compressa que era mantida em sua testa. O peito nu estava enfaixado e ao lado da cama em uma mesinha estava a bala que Carlisle retirara de seu peito.

- Ele vai se recuperar? – a voz de Renée tirou Carlisle dos seus pensamentos e deixou de olhar o jovem casal.

- Depende dele sua recuperação. De quanto ele quer viver. Mais vendo como Bella o segura, nem que ele quisesse ele deixaria essa vida. – Renée sorriu chorosa.

- Verdade. Nunca pensei que Bella o amasse tanto. E isso me faz pensar nas minhas atitudes.

- Renée...

- Não Carlisle. Eu sei dos meus erros. Eu amo Tania. Mais foi errado apóia-la no casamento. E mais errado permitir que ela fizesse Edward se sentir mal em sua casa.

- Tania é ardilosa.

- Carlisle? – falou em choque e ele suspirou.

- Preciso lhe contar algo. – falou saindo do quarto e puxou Renée para longe do quarto.

- Volte para mim. – ela chorou em seu sono e sentiu um toque tremulo em seu rosto.

Abriu os olhos agitada e viu Edward abrir os olhos. Somente um pouco e os fechar de novo. Chorou intensamente vendo seu amor voltando a vida.

- Edward. – chamou tocando o rosto e recebeu um pequeno gemido em resposta.

- Eu te amo. – falou chorando de alegria e beijou o rosto pálido. – Te amo, te amo... – murmurou entre beijos vendo ele adormecer logo em seguida.

Ainda chorando, mais dessa vez de alegria deitou ao lado dele e adormeceu.

- Não posso crer. – falou Renée nervosa e Carlisle suspirou.

- Eu sinto lhe dizer. Mais você precisa ver quem realmente é sua filha. Bella sofre com as provocações da irmã. Mais por amor a você não fala nada. Sei que é errado te contar, mais é o certo.

- Deus. O que farei. – uma batida na porta chamou a atenção deles e Renée correu a atender e gritou ao ver Tania toda machucada e suja.

- Filha.

- Mãe. James me expulsou. – ela arregalou os olhos e ajudou a filha a entrar.

- O que houve?

- Não quero falar disso.

- Está bem. Mandarei preparar um banho para você. – ela assentiu agradecida e subiu para seu antigo quarto.

Renée olhou a filha subir com dor no coração. Sabia que o que iria fazer seria difícil. Mais estava na hora de olhar pela felicidade de Bella.

Em prol da felicidade de Tania. Acabara deixando sua filha mais nova sofrer sem nada fazer. Mais isso mudaria. E mesmo com dor no coração teria uma conversa definitiva com Tania.

Bella abriu os olhos e viu os lindos olhos verdes a fitando e sorriu. Passou as pontas dos dedos pelo rosto que mais amava no mundo.

- Oi. – ele falou sem sair som, só movendo os lábios e ela sorriu chorando.

- Oi amor.

- Não chore. – ele se esforçou a falar e ela chorou mais.

- Eu tive tanto medo. – ele sorriu e encostou a testa na dela.

- Eu também.

- Nunca mais me deixe. – ele riu e fez uma careta de dor.

- Lhe juro. Nunca mais. Te levo junto comigo. – ela assentiu o beijando com calma e ele gemeu e fez outra careta.

- Desculpe. – falou rindo e secando as lagrimas. – Parece que teremos que nos comportar até você melhorar.

- Oh. – fez outra careta e ela se desesperou.

- Edward o que foi?

- É pior do que pensei. Abstinência de você. Não sobreviverei. – falou já melhor e ela riu.

Ficaram deitados a manhã toda trocando palavras e juras de amor até Carlisle entrar e ver como andavam os ferimentos do afilhado.

Assim que viu que estava bem o abraçou e chorou e viu o rapaz sorrir e o chamar de pai. Bella olhou a cena emocionada e se juntou a eles.

- A senhora não pode estar falando serio?

- Sim. Eu sei das coisas que você andou fazendo. De como esteve tratando Bella...

- Aquela sonsa foi se queixar para a senhora?

- Pior Tania. Ela agüentou suas crueldades em silencio. Depois de roubar o noivo dela, ainda queria me por contra o marido dela. O que você estava pensando. – Tania gritou e tacou uma escova no espelho da penteadeira.

- Eu estou farta. O que ela tem que eu não tenho. Por que todos a preferem. Eu sou muito mais linda. Mais interessante. Sou melhor do que ela.

- Não Tania. Você não é. E o que Bella tem e você não é coração. – Tania arregalou os olhos.

- Vai me expulsar. Me deixar a mercê do mundo.

- Não. Vou lhe dar a herança que seu pai deixou para vocês. Dividi a quantia e você recebera sua parte ainda hoje.

- Ótimo. Não preciso da senhora. E de ninguém. Cuidarei de mim mesma.

Falou altiva e virou as costas esperando a mãe sair. Assim que ouviu a porta batendo gritou de ódio.

Mais iria sair daquela casa com o queixo erguido.

Renée chorou ao sair do quarto e percebeu que Carlisle não mentira. Pensou que confronta-la ela mostraria que era boa. Que nada do que Carlisle dissera fosse real. Mais o desprezo que mostrou por Bella.

Secou as lagrimas com as costas da mão e foi ver a filha e pedir perdão a Edward.

Já era tarde da noite quando o couxe de Tania deixava a cidade. Sua mãe pedira para ela esperar até o dia seguinte. Mais ela negara. Não passaria nem mais um minuto no mesmo ambiente que a sonsa da Bella.

Estava sorrindo pensando na pequena fortuna que sua mãe lhe dera quando a carruagem parou. Olhou pela janela e gritou quando viu homens usando capa e lenço no rosto.

Oh Deus! Estava sendo roubada.


	23. Chapter 22

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**__Capitulo Vinte e Dois__**

**Alguns meses depois**

Bella sorriu enquanto tricotava e balançava em uma cadeira. Estava ansiosa para ver Edward e lhe contar a novidade.

Ele havia ido dar uma revisada nos navios que ele comandava com exportações e importações. Ele partira a dois dias e finalmente chegaria hoje.

Sorriu olhando seu trabalho terminado quando ouviu o barulho de um couxe se aproximando. Se levantou em expectativa e correu um pouco para ver melhor o visitante.

Para sua surpresa não era um couxe conhecido. Esperou para receber o visitante. Quando finalmente o couxe se aproximou da casa grande ela se surpreendeu quando James saiu e ajudou uma jovem loira a sair do couxe.

James estava desaparecido fazia 3 meses. Sua mãe fora presa pelo assassinato de Jacob Black, um bandido conhecido na região. Bella ficara surpresa assim como todos. E o mais estranho era que James não aparecera para o julgamento da mãe.

- Bella. – a voz dele a fez sorrir e afastar as lembranças e se

aproximou do casal.

- James que bom revê-lo.

- O mesmo Bella. Como vai sua mãe e Edward?

- Vão bem. Edward está viajando. Mas mamãe está em casa venha entre um pouco. – ele sorriu e olhou para a jovem loira.

- Está é Kate. Minha esposa. – Bella olhou confusa para a loira pequena de cabelo loiro platinado, e feições delicadas.

- Olá Kate. – ela fez um aceno com um pequeno sorriso. Bella os convidou a entrar e serviu um café.

- James é bom ver você de novo.

- Obrigada sra. Swan. Como vão as coisas?

- Bem. Muito bem na verdade. – falou sorrindo para Bella que sorriu de volta. Mais suspirou e voltou o olhar para James.

- O que houve James?

- Do que fala? – ele parecia querer evitar os problemas, mais Bella não entendia o que tinha ávido.

- James. – ele suspirou.

- Eu consegui uma anulação do meu casamento com Tania. Como ela não era virgem e eu a devolvi me foi permitido. Conheci Kate a pouco e me apaixonei. – Bella sorriu e segurou a mão dele.

- Fico feliz por você. Mais e quanto a sua mãe?

- Não sei nada de Victoria.

- Você não recebeu a carta sobre o julgamento dela. Carlisle disse que tentou te localizar...

- Eu recebi. – ele falou serio e abaixou o olhar. – Bella suspirou e apertou a mão dele nas suas.

- Então por quê...

- Eu não queria ter nada com aquela mulher. – ele a interrompeu e evitou olhar Bella.

- Você sabia que ela matou um homem?

- Sim. Foi nesse dia que eu a deixei. Foram tantas mentiras Bella. Tantos enganos e traições. Todas as mulheres de minha vida me enganaram e me usaram. Partir foi o melhor que eu fiz.

- Sua mãe dizia que você viria e diria a verdade. – ele a olhou com olhos tristes.

- As únicas verdades que conheço não salvariam minha mãe.

- Ela pode ir a forca. – ele soltou a mão de Bella e olhou para a noiva. Kate era o amor de sua vida. Ela era boa e o amava. Sabia dos seus pecados e não o julgava.

- Não se preocupe amor. Ela não pode mais te magoar. – ele assentiu e voltou a olhar Bella.

- Minha mãe fez coisas horríveis Bella. Se eu fosse você não teria misericórdia por ela. Até o seu amor ela tentou destruir. – Bella colocou a mão sobre a boca. Ela sempre desconfiara que o atentado contra Edward fora a mando de alguém. Victoria seria capaz? Ao olhar os olhos sem vida do seu antigo amor teve certeza.

- Eu sinto James. Mais seja o que ela fez a você, não deve guardar magoas. Isso pode lhe fazer mau. Victoria está pagando por todos os seus crimes. – ele assentiu e apertou a mão de Kate antes de voltar a falar.

- E Tania? – Bella e Renée se olharam.

- Ela desapareceu. – quem falou foi Renée que tinha dor nos olhos ao lembrar como encontraram o couxe da filha tombado e suas roupas espalhadas pela estrada e nenhum sinal da filha.

- Ninguém soube dela?

- Não. Ela havia partido. Lhe entreguei a herança que o pai das meninas havia deixado para ela. Ela partiu sem se despedir de nos e dois dias depois o delegado veio nos trazer a noticia. – ele assentiu e olhou para Bella.

- E como você está Bella. – ela sorriu.

- Bem. Sinto por minha irmã. Mais a algum tempo eu não a amava mais. Tania não tinha amor por ninguém. E não se importava em passar por cima dos sentimentos alheios.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Cada um

absorvendo os acontecimentos. Tentando entender como havia tantas pessoas egoístas no mundo e que seja aonde estiverem, esperava que estivessem colhendo o que plantaram.

Um barulho de um cavalo se aproximando os fez saírem de suas reflexões e olharam para a porta a espera do novo visitante. Como se Bella soubesse quem era se levantou apressada para receber quem tanto ela ansiava ver.

Ao abrir a porta viu o homem que sempre a fizera perder o fôlego. Vestindo uma camisa branca e calças negras e botas, os cabelos cor bronze bagunçados e os olhos verdes brilhantes. Desmontou o cavalo e correu até ela a levantando no colo e a beijando com amor. Ela sorriu contra os lábios carnudos que sempre amara beijar.

- Olá meu amor. – ele sussurrou contra a boca dela e se afastou beijando todo o seu rosto. Ela riu e o abraçou apertado.

- Oi. Como foi tudo.

- Tudo bem. Mais morri de saudades. – ela riu e beijou a boca dele.

- Também. Agora me solte que temos visitas. – ele suspirou e a colocou no chão e beijou a ponta do seu nariz.

- Quem está ai?

- James. – ela sussurrou e ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Meu irmão James Masen? – ela assentiu.

- E a esposa.

- Tania?

- Kate.

- Kate? – Bella riu e segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos o fazendo olhar em seus olhos.

- James se casou com uma moça chamada Kate e está aqui.

- Ah. – ela riu e deu um beijo rápido nele e o soltou segurando sua mão e o levando para dentro.

- Edward. – falou James sorridente e eles apertaram as mãos e Edward sorriu para a jovem loira.

- Olá.

- Olá Edward. James falou muito de você. – ele sorriu e abraçou Bella pela cintura.

- Espero que coisas boas. – ela sorriu.

- Sim.

- Vocês ficaram para o almoço? – eles assentiram sorrindo.

Passaram o resto da tarde conversando sobre as novidades. Sobre a nova vida de James em Londres onde ele vivia com Kate e que estavam tentando ter um filho. Bella contou que Edward reformou a casa antiga para eles. Onde gostavam de ficar as vezes. Mais resolveram não deixar Renée sozinha. Os assuntos Tania e Victoria não foram mencionados.

Quando James já saia de braços dados com sua linda Kate ele parou e entregou um papel a Edward. Ele o olhou o papel notando que era uma carta e olhou James confuso.

- James?

- Foi o ultimo pedido de nosso pai. E gostaria que você aceitasse que eu realizasse seu ultimo desejo.

Edward nervoso olhos para Bella que sorriu indo até ele e o abraçou. Ele respirou fundo e leu a carta de Edward Masen.

_James_

_Meu filho querido, sabe que lhe amo, e a única razão da minha vida e você. Queria ter sido um pai melhor, mais fiz melhor que pude com meus erros em minhas costas, e o peso em minha consciência._

_Sei que minhas atitudes não podem ser justificadas e nem eu as quero justificar, mais em algum momento, eu percebi que eu não fui correto em minhas ações._

_Eu não queria que você soubesse disso, mais eu tive um filho fora do casamento, ele era filho da única mulher que já amei._

_Eu aprendi a gostar de sua mãe, mais amar eu sempre amei Elizabeth, ela era empregada na fazenda, e ela me amava, mais não quis ser a amante de um homem casado, e partiu com um filho meu no ventre._

_Soube que ele se chama Edward, Carlisle meu bom amigo, sempre manteve contato com Elizabeth, e a ajudava mandando dinheiro para eles em meu nome._

_Soube depois de muitos anos que Elizabeth morreu doente, e é minha culpa que não cuidei dela, e não posso deixar que meu filho tenha esse mesmo destino._

_Eu pedi a sua mãe, mais temo que ela por ódio ao meu amor por Elizabeth não cumpra meu pedido. Mesmo que eu lhe implore no meu leito de morte._

_Não a culpe por isso, ela só foi muito magoada, eu não pude amá-la, e isso a magoou muito todos esses anos._

_Eu pedi a Carlisle para ajudar com os papeis, quero que Edward tenha meu nome, e se não for lhe pedir muito meu filho gostaria que fizesse o ultimo pedido do seu velho pai._

_Sei que é um homem honrado James, e que é bom. E sei que fará a coisa certa. Edward é seu irmão._

_Ajude-o sei que você pode._

_Edward Masen._

Assim que terminou sentiu uma tristeza dominar seu coração. Um pai que o amava fora o que mais desejava. Uma família para chamar de sua. E tudo fora lhe tirado por títulos e ambições.

Olhou para James e sorriu.

- Irmão, eu só tive um pai em minha vida. E é Carlisle Cullen. Eu não mudarei meu nome. Não posso fazer isso com ele. – James assentiu.

- Eu entendo Edward. Mais eu gostaria de dividir a herança do nosso pai com você. É seu direito. Você apesar de tudo é um Masen. E não aceito não como resposta. – falou rapidamente ao ver Edward começar a protestar.

- Está bem. Se isso é tão importante. – James olhou para Kate e ambos sorriram. Ela sabia dos seus segredos e o apoiava em dar o que era de direito para Edward.

Ambos irmãos se abraçaram. James não teve coragem de contar toda a verdade para Edward. Não conseguiu dizer que sua própria mãe acabara com sua vida, nem que graças a ela quase perdera a vida. Preferiu sair sem trazer mais tristezas para o irmão.

Podia ver como ele e Bella estavam felizes. E abrir velhas feridas só traria sofrimento e nenhum alivio. Não mais, quando os responsáveis já estavam pagando pelos seus erros.

Já era tarde da noite quando Bella se deitou sobre o peito de Edward e ele sorriu a abraçando de encontro ao corpo e lhe deu um longo beijo. Ela sorriu contra seus lábios e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Como foram as coisas em minha ausência?

- Tediosas. – ele riu e beijou os cabelos cumpridos.

- Prometo não ficar mais tanto tempo longe.

- Isso é bom. Pois agora precisaremos muito de você. – falou sorrindo e ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Você e sua mãe? – ela riu e levantou o rosto e o olhou.

- Não eu e nosso bebê. – ele arregalou os olhos e depois sorriu enormemente.

- Vamos ter um bebê? – ela sorriu e deu um beijo nele.

- Sim. O nosso primeiro filho.

- Bella meu amor. Obrigada. – ela sorriu.

- Pelo que?

- Por me dar uma família. – ela sorriu e o beijou.

- Eu que agradeço. Por me deixar molhar suas camisas e me amar, apesar de eu ser uma chorona. – ele riu e a apertou de encontro ao peito.

- Eu me apaixonei no momento em que você entrou na casa de Carlisle. Confusa e assustada, e precisando de um ombro amigo. E fiquei feliz por ser esse homem e serei sempre. Seu amigo e seu companheiro.

- Eu lamento ter demorado para perceber o homem maravilhoso que você é. Por ter chorado por um homem que nunca mereceu meu amor. Não como você merece toda a minha devoção e amor. – ele sorriu e a beijou rolando na cama e ficando sobre ela.

- Eu sinto o mesmo minha Isabella. Sou devoto e apaixonado por você. E a cada dia eu fico mais apaixonado e ansioso por estar com você. – ele a beijou com paixão enquanto as mãos ávidas exploravam o corpo da mulher que amaria por toda sua vida.

Sentia as mãos dela em seu cabelo e logo em seu corpo. O excitando assim como ele a excitava. Logo as roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão, e os corpos unidos, se movendo juntos em busca do prazer máximo.

Sentindo os corpos tremerem de prazer e paixão. Dançando a dança erótica do amor. As mãos ansiosas por tocar e as bocas ávidas por provar. Chegaram ao limite do prazer quando o ápice os alcançou e dormiram abraçados e cansados.

Edward acordou ainda era madrugada, afagou os cabelos de sua linda esposa e lembrou de quem encontrara em sua viagem.

Uma Tania pálida e com o cabelo sem graça. Toda a sua juventude e beleza a haviam deixado. Ela não era nem sombra da mulher que fora. Falara com ela, mais ela ainda mantinha o mesmo orgulho e soberba.

O ignorando e dizendo que era muito feliz em sua nova vida. Descobriu que ela estava vivendo em um cortiço, lavando roupas pra viver e se deitando com homens para ganhar dinheiro. Oferecera ajuda e disse que a levaria para a casa.

Mais ela negara, dizendo que não tinha mais família. Somente aceitou o dinheiro que tinha. E não duvidava que ela gastasse tudo em bebida.

Suspirou sabendo que era melhor não contar a Renée nem a Bella, o destino de Tania. Certamente só as magoaria ao ver o que aconteceu com a antes alegre mulher. E que agora era amarga e odiava a todos que pertenciam a sua antiga família.

Beijou os cabelos de Bella e sorriu. Iria ter uma família. Seria um pai, achou que esse dia nunca chegaria. Ainda lembrava no garoto de 14 anos que perdera a mãe, a mulher que mais amara no mundo e se viu sozinho. E achou que seria assim sozinho para sempre.

Mais o destino tinha outros planos. Lhe deu um padrinho que amava como pai, amigos que o ajudaram em suas aventuras de piratas, uma sogra que amava como uma segunda mãe e lhe deu um amor a quem não podia viver sem, e agora lhe daria um filho.

A vida era boa para ele. Era perfeita e ao olhar os lindos olhos chocolates que brilhavam como amor sabia que ficaria cada vez melhor.

Pois ele iria querer essa mulher por toda a vida. Assim como sabia que ela iria lhe querer.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou escovando os lábios nos dela e a viu sorrir e enlaçar seu pescoço com os braços e seus corpos nus se tocaram os fazendo gemer.

- Eu quero você. – ela sussurrou e ele lhe beijou com amo.

- Eu quero você. E sempre vou querer.


	24. Epilogo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_Epílogo_**

Bella sorriu enquanto se ajeitava na cadeira que estava na varanda ajeitou se melhor, pois a grande barriga incomodava um pouco. Riu ao ouvir as risadas que tanto amava e acenou quando eles passaram em frente a casa.

- Papai não me pega. – seu pequeno Anthony gritou correndo de Edward que ria e fingia que não conseguia alcançar o menino de 5 anos. Os cabelos cor mogno como o da mãe, mais bagunçados como os do pai, assim como os olhos verdes penetrantes e o rosto bonito.

- Volte aqui seu pestinha. – Edward gritou e Bella riu de novo, mais sentiu uma pontada e Edward correu ao ouvi-la gemer baixinho.

- Bella?

- Acho que está na hora. – ela sussurrou e ele a pegou no colo correndo para dentro da casa.

- Mamãe? – falou o menino assustado e ela sorriu.

- Estou bem Tony, mais acho que seu irmãozinho vai nascer.

- Oh. – o menino sorriu animado e ela gemeu com outra pontada.

- Calma amor. RENÉE! – gritou enquanto alcançava o quarto e viu a sogra aparecer esbaforida vinda da cozinha.

- O que?

- Está na hora. – falou entrando no quarto com Bella e ouviram os gritos de Renée dando ordem as empregadas.

- Calma Edward está tudo bem. – falou afagando os cabelos dele e ele sorriu.

- Era para mim estar te acalmando. – ela riu e se dobrou quando veio outra contração.

- Eu vou ficar bem. Mais nosso bebê está ansioso para nascer. – ele riu e beijou a barriga dela.

- Calma Lizzie, não machuque a mamãe. – Bella sorriu. Edward cismou que teriam uma menina e iriam dar o nome da mãe de Edward, se fosse mesmo uma menina. Anthony ao contrario torcia para ser um irmãozinho.

Renée entrou de repente no quarto e sorriu para a filha. e se aproximou da cama e mandou as empregadas colocarem as bacias com água quente e panos limpos ao lado da cama.

- Devo chamar Carlisle? – falou Edward um pouco ansioso e Renée rolou os olhos, fazendo Bella sorrir.

- Só se quiser companhia.

- O que?

- AAAAAAAAH.

- Saia Edward.

- Mas...

- Anthony precisa do pai.

- Bella... – falou Edward sem ter coragem de deixa-la sozinha e ela sorriu.

- Ficarei bem amor. Nossa menininha que está ansiosa para ver o papai. – ele assentiu e saiu do quarto indo para a sala. Assim que chegou viu Anthony saindo do colo de uma empregada e correndo até ele e o abraçou.

- Mamãe está bem papai? – perguntou o rapazinho segurando o rosto de Edward com ambas as mãos e ele sorriu.

- Sim Tony. Somente nossa pequena Lizzie que está ansiosa para conhecer seu irmãozinho. – ele sorriu e ambos sentaram e esperaram ansiosos. Se assustando ocasionalmente quando ouviam algum grito de Bella.

Alguns momentos depois Carlisle adentrou a porta e Anthony pulou do colo de Edward e correu até o medico.

- Vovô.

- Olá meu rapazinho. – o menino sorriu alegre e Carlisle o pegou no colo.

- Carlisle que bom que veio.

- Sim vim dar apoio moral.

- Achei que tinha vindo ajudar? – Carlisle riu.

- E apanhar de Renée, nem pensar. Ela tem uma mão pesada. Ainda lembro do parto de Tony. – ambos riram, ao lembrar como foram expulsos do quarto, pois os dois queriam atrapalhar como Renée conduzia o parto de Bella.

Tony riu e se aconchegou no colo de carlisle e os dois homens conversaram sobre amenidades. Edward tentava ignorar os gritos da mulher que amava. Enquanto Carlisle contemplava o filho de Edward e Bella. O menino era exatamente como Edward quando pequeno.

E uma dor apossou de seu coração ao lembrar como Elizabeth e ele sofreram, por causa do amigo Masen. Mais agora viu seu garoto feliz e com uma linda família. Elizabeth onde estivesse estaria feliz, ao ver como seu filho casado com uma mulher que o amava assim como ele a ama. E o filho que ele tinha e pelo qual era um pai dedicado e maravilhoso.

O choro alto de um bebê fez Edward se levantar e olhar para o alto da escada. Onde uma Renée com os cabelos bagunçados e o rosto suado apareceu sorrindo.

- É uma menina. – falou rindo e olhando para Edward que sorriu encantado.

- Uma menina. – a voz sonolenta de Tony os fez sorrir. Edward pegou o filho no colo e subiu apressado para o quarto onde encontrou sua Bella, deitada na cama com o rosto vermelho e o pequeno embrulho entre os braços.

Tony pulou de seu colo e correu para perto da mãe que mostrou sua irmãzinha e viu o garoto olhar curioso para o bebê.

- Ela é tão feinha. – falou com uma careta e Bella riu.

- Essa é Lizzie, Tony. Ela é sua irmã e você deve sempre cuidar e amar ela. – Bella falou sorrindo e viu o filho sorrir e beijar a testa da irmã e depois a da mãe.

- Vou sempre cuidar mamãe. – ambos sorriram e Tony começou a olhar encantado a menininha que ressoava baixinho junto ao peito de Bella.

- Venha ver nossa Lizzie. – chamou Bella. Edward estava encantado vendo sua linda família.

O que mais um homem pode quere. Tinha uma esposa a quem amava mais do que respirar. Um filho a quem amava e levaria seu nome e agora uma menininha que seria sua princesa.

Sua vida era perfeita. E a cada dia ficava mais. A cada dia se apaixonava mais por todos eles. Se aproximou de Bella e a beijou de leve nos lábios e sussurrou um "obrigada", encostando a testa na dela que sorriu.

Depois pegou sua pequena filhinha nos braços e sorriu encantado. Beijou a testa enrugada e ela abriu os olhos revelando grandes olhos cor chocolate, ele sorriu passando os dedos pelos pequenos fios cobres que cobriam a cabeçinha. E sentiu os dedinho apertarem um dedo seu e sorriu mais.

- Bem vinda ao mundo minha pequena Lizzie. Não sabe o quanto queríamos você.

_**Fim **_


End file.
